Pokemon Azure Light: Remastered
by BatmanRules256
Summary: What happens when three friends, Ace, Shadow, and Eon, unknowingly training to be Legends have to begrudgingly team up with a mysterious hero to stop a demon from destroying the universe? Will they succeed or will they fail? What about their normal lives as high school students? What about the romance building up between a couple of them? A retelling of my own story Azure Light.
1. Prologue: Rituals and Heroes

Prologue: Rituals and Heroes

In the darkly lit room, the six figures stood around the symbol on the stone wall, five men and one woman. The wall had a strange insignia on it that resembled a Mega Stone symbol.

The man on the far left wore a black, suit like uniform that showed his muscular body. He had black shoes on his feet that went perfectly with the suit. The suit itself had a large R on the left front side. His hair was short and black and went barely over the curve of his head. The look of his face was one of pure cruelty and evil, able to frighten the strongest of warriors. His eyes were black, devoid of any good in them.

The girl to his right wore a red uniform with black pants. Her red boots were combat ready as they seemed to be bulky. She wore a red short trench coat that went down to her knees. There was a symbol that seemed to be a mixture of an M and the Greek Omega symbol, the symbol red-orange and flaming. Her face was one of intimidation and fear. Her hair was red and spread out behind her head. Her eyes were reddish orange and flashed with bloodlust. She wore glasses, but had taken them off.

The boy next to her, her twin, wore a blue uniform in contrast to her. He wore a similar trench coat to the girl, but it was blue. The symbol on his looked like it was liquid and seemed to be a mix of the letter A and the Greek Alpha symbol. His face was similar to the girl's. He had a small goatee that was black in color. His hair was blue, but most of it was covered by a bandana with the same symbol. His eyes were blue and were cold as ice.

The man to the immediate right of the boy wore black loose pants with thin, black stripes running around them. His shoes were grey with grey stripes on them. His shirt was long sleeved and had a similar striping to his pants. He wore a grey, sleeveless jacket with two black stripes on the bottom. His jacket had a yellow G on it, which was pointed oddly. His face was one of calculation and emotionlessness. His hair was a shade somewhere in between the color of water and the color of ice. His eyes were about the same shade as his hair, but seemed to lack emotion in place of calculations and planning.

The man next on the right wore a long black cloak with grey eye patterns over his black uniform. He had long pants that overlapped black shoes. His black shirt was long sleeved and had two thick yellow bands near his wrists and elbow. He wore black gloves over his hands and in his left hand was a staff. The staff was a long, silver pole that ended in a circle with and X going through it. In the middle of the circle was a shield shaped metal plate. The plate was black on one side and white on the other. An electric blue colored P and Z were intertwined over the front of the shield. His hair was a whitish green and stuck up in three places, making a W shape if looked at the right way. His left eye was a red color and bore into souls. His right eye was covered by a red lens that had data flashing over it like a scouter from Dragon Ball Z.

The final man, the furthest on the right, wore a black uniform. His pants were black, bearing an orange stripe on the inside and the outside. The shoes he wore under the pants were black and were slightly fancier than casual. He wore a black winter coat looking jacket, said jacket having fuzz on the inside. There were two pockets on the front, outlined by orange protectors. The wrists had folded cuffs, each with a button. He wore black gloves to cover his hands. Under his jacket, he wore a fiery orange shirt that was long sleeved. He had a fiery orange ascot around his neck, which showed in the opening of the jacket. His fiery orange hair was similar to a mane, his beard complimenting the look. His eyes were a cool blue, a stark contrast to his hair. His expression was one of patience and calm.

" _ **What do you wish?"**_ the wall spoke, a figure emerging from it.

The figure was in the shape of a woman. She wore no clothes, though her body was glowing with a deadly aura. Her feet up to the heels were red as well as partway up the front of her ankles. Two white ovals were in the middle of the top of the arch of both feet. Her heels were black, the blackness bleeding up her legs to her torso, starting where the red ended. The majority of her legs was a cobalt color, her arms the same way. Her hands were red similarly to her feet as well as a little past her wrists. Two white ovals were on the back of each palm. The entirety of her torso was a cream color, a white oval in the middle of her chest. Her shoulders were black, a small white oval in the front middle of each one. Her face was dark blue, with thick black, vein like lines spreading out starting at her nose. Her hair was in five thick locks that were black with blood red tips. Her eyes were a blood red mixed with orange. She gazed at the six, her gaze terrifying, all of the six a little nervous.

" _ **Why have you summoned me?"**_ She demanded of them. _**"Have you found a compatible individual?"**_

"We may have." The man on the far left said.

" _ **Where are the other four?"**_ the woman asked.

"They are not here." The man with orange hair said. "They have not come. They are making sure their asset is secured."

" _ **So…"**_ the woman said. _**"Their foolish plan is going forth. Interesting. I expect them to have completed it very soon. Reviving the Master is our main priority and I do not wish for them to be irresponsible with these tasks."**_

"They will pull their weight." The girl said. "They've never failed us before."

" _ **Your point is correct.'**_ The woman said, nodding. _**"Show me to this host so that I may begin to utilize them to further our plans of awakening."**_

The six led the woman to a woman who was bound and gagged on a table, struggling against the ropes that bound her.

The woman was wearing green boots that went to her knees and were like her skin. She wore a white jumpsuit that hugged her body and went into a pair of long green gloves. Around her neck was a short red scarf that was tied off to look like two leaves. She had long green hair that went down to the middle of her back. She wore a hat over it that had two long, white, fuzzy ear muffs on them. Her eyes were a floral green that were currently filled with fear.

" _ **This is the host?"**_ the demonic woman asked, looking down at the captive. _**"She does not look like much."**_

"She's got some power behind her." The girl in red said, rubbing her jaw. "Packs a punch."

" _ **I see.'**_ The demonic woman said. _**"She bears the power of the Gracidea tribe. Very useful to our cause."**_

"Your cause will fail!" A voice shouted just as the wall in front of them exploded inward. As the smoke cleared, five individuals were revealed.

The individual on the far left, a female, wore a pink uniform that resembled a magical girl's costume. The skirt went halfway to her knees and her long pink, high heeled boots almost reached the middle of her shins, being folded over to be lower. The top of the uniform was like a leotard, but made of a material like leather and cloth. It was sleeveless, but she wore pink arm braces that covered her forearms. She had her long pink hair tied in twin tails, a long red ribbon trailing through it. There was also a pair of pink cosplay cat's ears in her hair. Her eyes were a calm blue, but glowed with power untold.

The female on the far right wore a red uniform that covered her like a spy uniform. She wore red combat boots that went to her knees, chains on them. She had a red sleeve on her right arm and a bluish green sleeve on her left. She wore a red glove on her right hand and a bluish green glove on her right. She had a purple pendant around her neck, hanging in the middle of her chest. Her hair was bloody red and was short, not even touching her shoulders. Her eyes were bluish and seemed restricted.

The next one next to the on in pink was a male. He was dressed in a red shirt and pants combo that had black veins running along it. His shoes were a grey color, almost completely hidden under his pants. He wore red and black gloves that almost seemed like claws. His hair was grey and long, two black streaks in it. His eyes were an icy blue, piercing as well.

The individual next to the woman in red was a female. She wore black pants with a dark blue jacket. She wore a white shirt under the jacket. Her boots were black with a white oval on them. Her hair was white, but there were rainbow colored highlights in it, seemingly glowing. Her eyes were a deep sapphire color, glowing themselves.

The individual in the middle, a female, stood in front of the others, seemingly the leader. She wore a white skirt and pants combo that showed some of her toned body. Her sleeveless shirt was white with a large grey section in the middle. She wore a locket that was shaped like an odd form of circle that had points extending out on all sides. If one looked closely, they could see the "spines" had green dots on them. She wore white boots with a yellow stripe going up the side. Her face was kind and wise, but also looked youthful and active. Her long white hair flowed like in a breeze. Her eyes had red pupils and green everywhere else. She wore a grey faceplate, which covered the lower half of her face.

" _ **The Legends."**_ The demonic woman growled. _**"How did they find us?!"**_

"You stole one of ours." The leader said in a commanding tone. "We're here for her back."

" _ **you will join my ranks of the dead!"**_ the demonic woman shouted, firing a sphere of a black and red aura. However, the Aura Sphere was deflected by another being.

This being was a male, his aura glowing a golden color. He wore a golden necklace with a Golden stone on it. The stone shone prettily and seemed to have some mysterious powers of its own. His shirt was a pattern of red and black stripes. His jacket was a dull gold and his pants were grey. He wore black shoes, but his pants mostly hid them. His hair was black and red and went down to his shoulders, the outline of his hair golden. His eyes were blood red and were angry.

"You will return our member." He growled.

The six beings that had summoned the demon stepped behind the demon.

" _ **Fool!"**_ the demon said, firing a blast directly into his chest, knocking him backward. The woman in white caught him, firing a powerful grey blast coming from her hand. The demon simply let the blast hit her, almost like she was absorbing it.

" _ **you have not learned your true power."**_ The demon said, raising her hand, firing a blast that knocked all six of the Legends backwards and through the wall. _**"You will come to fear that, Arcean (Ar-Saiyan)."**_

The demon put her hand on the bound woman's chest, dark power flowing into her. The woman struggled, trying to resist the power flowing into her.

Soon, she stopped struggling, looking at the fallen Legends, her gaze a blank stare. A single tear fell from her eyes.

No!" The man in gold shouted in anger, rushing forward with a punch infused with a Ghostly Draconic power. He slammed his fist into the demon, actually stunning her.

The two began to trade heavy blows, the man actually keeping up with the demon.

" _ **How are you able to keep up with me?!"**_ the demon demanded. _**"Your race is far inferior to mine! I will make you suffer for this!"**_

The demon summoned a ball of her aura, firing it at the man. The man cried out in pain, falling over where the woman in white was bound to the table.

He freed the woman from her binds, holding her. With a quiet whisper, her last breath, she whispered his name, going limp.

He just looked at her, tears coming as he held her. The other Legends moved up next to him, summoning their respective powers. The woman in pink launched a powerful Psychic attack, which pulsed against the demon. However, the demon was undeterred, snapping her fingers, spikes impaling the woman in pink.

" _ **You are all fools to interfere with us."**_ She said, smirking. _**"I shall make every last one of you suffer before this is all said and done."**_

"We're outmatched." The leader of the Legends said, growling.

She quickly held up her hand, a beam of light surrounding the Legends, causing them to disappear into thin air.

"Are you letting them get away?" The woman in red asked.

" _ **For now."**_ The demon said. _**"We do not need them. Besides, it's not like they have a chance in hell of defeating us. I will take a few years to find a compatible host for myself."**_

 _With the Legends_

"Can you save her?" The leader asked.

"No." the man in gold said. "Her soul was corrupted. I cannot restore it."

"Will she be possessed?" The leader asked.

"It's a possibility." The man said. "I'll take her with me and seal her up to try and prevent it. Besides, if she's gone, I'd like her close by."

"I'll allow that." The leader said. "You can try to preserve the last of her soul."

"I will." He said, leaving in the shadows. The leader dropped to her knees, letting her own tears fall for her passing friend.

"We could always recruit a few new members to aid us." The woman in pink said. "My friend, Floracia-Tempora, is willing to aid us.

 _Elsewhere—twenty four years later_

She woke up, yawning. She got up, stretching her tired limbs to get some feeling in them. She popped her back, sighing in contentment when it got her the desired result. She glanced at her alarm clock.

" _Eleven.'_ She thought. _"Time to go to work."_

She went over to her dresser, taking out a pair of black leggings. She put these on as well as a pair of cobalt colored shorts. She put on a pair of black shoes that were unbranded. She wore a long sleeved cobalt shirt made of spandex as well as a black clincher around her waist. She pulled on cobalt fingerless gloves, the backs of her hands revealed in the glove. Around her neck, she put a yellow collar. She brushed her cobalt colored hair out of her eyes, tying it in a single, thick ponytail behind her. There were two black dyed sections of her hair. These she tied in tails too, though these hung in front of her ears. Into her hair she put a pair of cobalt cosplay ears, hiding the band under her hair. She looked at her eyes, which were blood red, blinking as they burned brightly. She placed a black mask over her face, covering her eyes with it, the mast folding over her nose.

" _I'll make you proud, mom."_ She said, looking at a picture on her dresser of her and a woman who looked like her, but older. The note written on the picture said "To my special girl. Love mom, 1XD3-1DS4 (A/N: basically, a span of thirty five years). Be the best you can be".

Her attire complete, she opened her window stealthily, moving out of it and shutting it. She concentrated her energy, teleporting elsewhere.

 _Across town_

The four criminals ran from the bank, the alarm blaring as they made their way to a car, piling in.

The driver was a woman of about twenty three and was dressed in in a black leather catsuit that hugged her body closely, showing off her contours. She wore black, high heeled boots that had red tips. The upper section of the catsuit was a darker black than the lower, the arms as well. She wore black gloves with red fingertips, the gloves extending to her elbows. Her long hair extended down to her legs, tied at the end. In shape, it could be compared to Goku's Super Saiyan 3 hair. The ends of her hair were red while the rest was black. Her eyes were a light blue and she had crimson lipstick. She looked kind of like a fox in her looks.

The person in the passenger seat, a male who looked about eighteen, was dressed in black as well. He wore a black shirt over dark grey pants. His pants led into black shoes, overlapping them. He wore a pair of sunglasses to hide his eyes. He had white hair that was very short, stopping where his neck started. His eyes behind his shades were black. He crossed his arms and looked ahead.

The person in the back on the driver's side was a woman who looked about twenty and was dressed in a black catsuit almost like the driver's. She wore black, high heeled boots with white tips. She wore white gloves that went just past her wrist. Around her neck was a red scarf that trailed a little. One of her eyeteeth stuck out of her mouth, showing more as she smirked. Her hair stood up at the ends and was black at the roots, the vast majority of it dyed blood red. Her eyes were also red, itching for a fight. In the middle of her forehead, she wore a circlet with a large, round gem.

The final person, who sat behind the passenger, was a girl who looked about sixteen. She was dressed in a black shirt and black pants combo. She wore a pair of red shoes that had black laces. Around her neck was a black scarf that was very fluffy. She had a sly smile on her face and she had a pair of black, fox like cosplay ears in her hair. Her hair was floofy and a large portion was dyed red. Her eyes were light blue and she resembled the driver a good bit.

"We sure nailed that." The passenger said, chuckling.

"Can it, Pancham." The driver said, driving faster. "We're not out of the woods yet."

"Oh please, Zoro." The back driver's side passenger said to the driver, rolling her eyes. "There's no way the cops'll catch up to us. And, even if they do, we can take 'em."

"You guys heard the stories about that mysterious fighter that's taking on criminals?" the back passenger said, looking out her window.

"You mean those bullshit stories about that 'Riolu Girl' character?" Zoro said, scoffing. "Don't believe 'em Rua. She's just a myth invented by cops to get people away from the fact that they're all incompetent. I mean, the stories say she's got power to match a legendary. That's just not true."

"I don't know." Rua said. "The stories make her sound so cool."

"She's not cool!" Zoro said. "She's a nut job who thinks she can take on criminals. She's probably a naïve kid who needs a beating to learn her place."

"I think she's kinda cool sounding.' Rua said.

"Don't think that." Zoro said. "There are no heroes anymore anyway. They all died out."

"You never know." Pancham said, shrugging. "She could just be a legendary who wants some action."

"Doubt it." The driver's side passenger said, scoffing. "They wouldn't just do that. I've heard they have a strict protocol with shit like this."

"What do you know, Weave?" Zoro asked. "You're not one of 'em."

"I could be if I wanted to be." Weave said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, there's no such thing as 'Riolu Girl'. It's just a myth."

Suddenly, Zoro slammed on the brakes, seeing someone in the road, someone in blue.

"What the hell?!" Weave exclaimed, all of them being thrown forward until their seat belts caught them.

"There was someone in the road." Zoro said, looking out. The others looked out, but there was no one there.

"Are you high?" Rua asked. "There's no one there."

"There was." Zoro said, getting out of the car.

"Wait…" Pancham said, looking up at the rearview mirror. "Who's that behind us?"

They all turned to look, the others getting out of the car. They all got very nervous as they saw the figure standing there, barely illuminated by the streetlight. She was dressed in blue with a black cincher. She had on a mask over her eyes.

"you're not going to get away with that." The figure said, her voice commanding.

"You think you can stop us?" Weave asked, clenching her fists. "You're nothing special."

The figure held up her hand, a light blue sphere forming in it. She fired it at Weave, striking her in the chest.

Weave flew backwards, bouncing on the ground as she fell under. The figure moved closer, slamming Pancham in the face with a powerful punch, knocking him out.

"Who the hell are you?!" Zoro exclaimed, using Night Slash, her hand becoming cloaked in Dark energy as she slashed at the figure. The figure dodged, punching Zoro in the face with a Power-Up Punch.

Zoro was stunned, getting up and grabbing the figure's arm. The figure looked down, swinging her leg around kicking Zoro in the head. Zoro and her then began to exchange blows.

"So, you're the one they call the 'Riolu Girl', huh?" Zoro said, punching her in the face. "I'm not impressed. You may have beaten them, but I'm not so easily beaten."

Ruo hid behind the car, watching the battle ensue between her partner in crime and the mysterious individual known as 'Riolu Girl'.

Zoro fired a Dark Pulse from her hand, the 'Riolu Girl' dodging it and attacking her with a Power-Up Punch.

Zoro was knocked backwards, bouncing twice before landing, being knocked out.

The 'Riolu Girl' looked at Rua, who had started to move from her spot.

"This doesn't really suit you." She said, looking at Rua. Her voice wasn't firm, just normal, though, she was clearly trying to disguise it. Rua, however, was unable to detect her natural voice.

"Wh-what?" She asked.

"Being a criminal." Riolu Girl said, turning and walking towards the others. "It doesn't suit you. You could do so much better. But, I'm not so naïve to think that that's all it'll take. You're cut out for something better.'

"Wh-what?" Rua asked.

"Think about it." Riolu Girl said, using her aura to lift Zoro, Pancham, and Weave up and teleport away with them. As she left, Rua watched where she'd been standing.

" _She didn't take me with them…"_ she said. _"But, why? What is she planning? And, what did she mean by that?"_

She stood there for another minute, eventually turning around and heading towards her home.

However, unbeknownst to her, up above her on the rooftops was Riolu Girl, standing there with her arms crossed. The heroine smirked.

"You'll think about it.' She said, teleporting.

* * *

What's going on? Who is this demon? Who are the people serving her? Who are the Legends? Who is this mysterious "Riolu Girl"? Find out in a later chapter.

Oh my god, I can't believe it, a remastered (or, the proper term would be ret-con, but Remastered has a better ring to it) Azure Light! It's been over a year since the original finished and I've been wanting to do this for a bit now and I thought it would be fun. However, if you've read the original Azure Light, things are obviously gonna be different. Here's a few things specifically so you know (if you've never read the original Azure Light, this has no effect on you):

1) the plotholes are gonna be fixed (e.g. the Lukara plot)

2) better quality of chapters-the original first chapter was kinda shitty (the excuse being it was originally five 1000+ chapters compiled together over a year ago.

3) Ace is gonna be nerfed-I felt when I was writing the original it was less of _if_ he would win and more of _when_ he would win.

4) Kiria will have more importance-in the original she was supposed to have a huge role, but it got stifled.

5) more than just about Ace and the Unholy Trinity-there's an entire other plot which involves this "Riolu Girl" as well as some other stuff.

6)This is not just fixing the original. If I wanted to do that, I'd just edit/reupload the original chapters.


	2. School Day

Chapter One: School Day

"Did you hear about that "Riolu Girl" that resides in this town?" Shadow asked Ace, the two of them walking into the school.

"Yeah." Ace said. "Saw it in the paper. Apparently, for the last four years, she's been fighting crime in this town. Seems like a naïve kid if you ask me."

Shadow was wearing a pair of white pants that covered all of her legs. Her pants had large, green paint splatters on them. Her shoes, which were under her pants, were green, three inch heeled shoes with white laces. She wore a green t-shirt with a white kitty on it. Over her shirt, she wore a white jacket, which she had zipped halfway up. She wore green fingerless gloves that were nearly covered up by the sleeves of the jacket. Around her neck hung a red rose petal necklace which hung in the middle of her chest. Her skin was very fair, almost pale. Her hair was pitch black and flowed past her shoulders, stopping just under her breasts. The ends, as well as several streaks, were dyed a dark green color. Her bangs, which were mostly green as well, came down a little into her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of crimson, liquid and calm. In her arms was a bag that held her books she was told she'd need.

Ace was about three inches taller than Shadow and was wearing a pair of black shoes with dark crimson laces. He wore a pair of black jeans that overlapped them, the jeans having three white slash marks on them. He wore a black shirt with a dark purple bat on it, the symbol of the fictional hero, Crobatman. Over his shirt, he wore a black jacket that he left completely unzipped. The jacket had a thin white stripe running up the arms that met at the neck. Around his neck wove a crimson colored scarf, its length reaching his legs. He wore black, fingerless gloves. His skin was kind of pale as well. His hair was pitch black, contrasting his skin heavily. It went down to his shoulders and was spiky, similar to an anime character. His eyes were a cobalt, cool, yet powerful. He had no bag in his hands.

"I don't know." Shadow said, shrugging. "She's doing good in this town regardless."

"Yeah." Ace said. "I don't disagree with what she's doing. I just think she'll get hurt if she keeps this up."

"If we keep fighting anything, we'll get hurt too." Shadow said.

"Yeah." Ace said. "But, that's natural. That kid probably has no idea what this world holds."

"I guess you have that point." Shadow said, nodding. "But, I hope she—"

Shadow was interrupted by the fact that she ran smack into a girl standing in front of a locker. The girl was knocked to the ground, spilling her books.

 _With Kiria_

Kiria woke up, yawning. She was tired, more than she should be. Not that she wasn't used to staying up late. Just because she had school doesn't mean she had to sleep eight hours a day.

She got out of her bed, glad her foster mother hadn't come in last night. She looked down to see the outfit she'd worn the night before. Her foster mother would flip out if she saw it. Kiria quickly changed, opening her drawer to hide the outfit.

" _Oh no."_ she thought, looking at it. _"It's got a hole. I liked that one! Oh well. I needed to update it anyway."_

Kiria now wore a dark blue pair of shoes with black laces. She wore a pair of dark blue leggings that nearly matched the shoes. She wore a dark blue shirt that had a popular band emblem on it. She wore a golden colored jacket that was unzipped on the bottom half, revealing the shirt on the bottom. The hood of the jacket was pulled over her head, and the strings pulled a little taut, almost as if she didn't want to be seen. Part of her hair fell onto her shoulders. It was dark yellow, a goldenrod color. Her eyes, though they could just barely be seen, were a reddish orange, glinting slightly in the light. She wore a pair of glasses over them as well. They were simple looking glasses, a typical style. She had a shy demeanor about herself; all the better.

Kiria walked out of her room, her foster mother catching sight of her.

Her foster mother, Margaret Chokerien (sho-CARE-ee-an) was in the kitchen, reading the paper and drinking her coffee. She was dressed in a light grey bathrobe that went all the way down to her ankles. However, under it, one could see the muscularly built body that was the envy of quite a few people in her gym, girls and guys alike. Her hair was the same shade as the bathrobe, tied in a singular ponytail. She looked at Kiria, sipping her coffee.

"Morning, sunshine." She said, grinning. "You were sleeping like a log so I didn't wake you. Long night?"

"I stayed in." Kiria lied.

"Girl." Margaret said, standing up, walking over, towering over Kiria, despite Kiria being a decent five foot ten. Margaret had that smirk that Kiria knew all too well said 'try me'. "I snuck out more than you did when I was a kid. Now, as long as you didn't sleep with anyone or drink, I'm fine with you going out, but I wasn't you to at least admit it."

"Fine." Kiria said. "I went out and hung out with some friends."

"Alright." Margaret said. "Which ones?"

"Rua and Dee." Kiria said.

"That Rua girl is kind of a bad influence.' Margaret said. "I heard she was in a gang once."

"She's done with that." Kiria said. "She said Riolu Girl straightened her out."

"I never really trusted that Riolu Girl.' Margaret said. "But, I have to admit, she does do good work."

"Yeah." Kiria said. "I've seen a lot of criminals at the school even that were straightened out by her and they live decent lives."

"Yeah." Margaret. "Well, I made you some toast. Eat up and head off."

"Got it." Kiria said, eating her toast and running off to school (without toast in her mouth XP). When she got there, she secluded herself. She knew Rua and Dee wouldn't be there until later, so she should just lay low until her social partners showed up. She then remembered Rua saying something about the two of them working with Miss Rose. Kiria was going to work with her, but Rua had pointed out she'd missed enough school already. However, before she could head off from her locker, she was collided with by some other girl.

"oh no!" the girl said, bending down to help her pick up her things. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

"I-It's okay." Kiria said apologetically. "I should have been more out of the way."

"No, you're fine." The girl said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Th-thanks." Kiria said, smiling. She stood up, extending her hand to the girl. She took it, standing up.

"You're welcome." The girl said, smiling at her reassuringly. "I'm Shadow Darkstar and this is Ace Hunter. We're new here."

"H-hi." Kiria said. "I-I'm Kiria. Kiria E-Encoridin"

"That's a cool name." Shadow said, smiling.

"Th-thanks." Kiria said. She could sense something in this girl… something interesting. Though, she wouldn't investigate it much at this point.

"So" Shadow said. "What class are you heading to now?"

"I-I'm heading to Sinnoh History 101." Kiria said.

"That's where I'm headed." Shadow said, smiling. "Do you think you can help me get there?"

"S-sure." Kiria said, nodding. "Follow me. A-ace, are you going there too?"

"Nope." Ace said. "I'm heading to Gym class."

"O-oh." Kiria said. "W-well, have fun."

'I sure will." Ace said, grinning.

"Don't destroy anything." Shadow said, rolling her eyes with a smirk.

"I'll try." Ace said, shrugging with a grin.

"Th-the Gym's down this way too." Kiria said, pointing the way she and Shadow were headed. "Y-you can follow us to get there."

"Sweet." Ace said. The three of them began walking down the hall. About halfway there, though, Ace was tackled by someone.

"Gotcha!" the person who had tackled him said, grinning.

"Nope!" Ace said, shoving her off, standing up and getting into his fighting stance. The person did the same, both of them grinning.

The girl who Ace was facing off with was a girl his height. She wore dark orange shoes with yellow orange laces. She had dark orange pants that were a little fuzzy. There was a golden yellow stripe that ran around her leg at an angle. She wore a dark orange shirt that was a little tight (purposefully so). Over it, she wore a jacket that was about two shades lighter than the shirt. She wore orange fingerless gloves that had a skull sewn into the back. She had a very fluffy scarf around her neck. It was a cream color and was kind of like a neck pillow. Her hair went down to her shoulders and was a very deep orange. A segment at the front of her bangs was a yellow orange and hung into her eyes. Her eyes, her most striking feature, were a burning orange color. Her pupils, by comparison, were so black they were like liquid. One of her teeth stuck out of her mouth, similar to a cat. Upon inspecting her grin, her eyeteeth were longer than normal, giving her an almost animalistic look.

"Oh no." Shadow breathed. Ace and the girl rushed at each other, throwing punches that collided in the middle. Kiria felt an incredible force from the blows.

" _What are they?!"_ she thought. _"That's some power."_

"So, Ace" Shadow said. "Before you and Eon destroy the place, how about you head to your classes?"

"It's just Gym.' The girl, presumably Eon, said, shrugging with a grin.

"Yeah." Ace said, cracking his knuckles. "Let's get our fight on, Eon."

"You got it." She said, grinning. They both threw another punch, to which Shadow sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, you two." Shadow said. "It's our first day here. Just get to class for now, alright?"

"Whatever." Eon said, sighing in boredom. She and Ace followed Kiria and Shadow, stopping at the metal double doors of the Gym. The two entered, leaving Kiria and Shadow to head to Sinnoh History 101 class.

However, unbeknownst to the two, they were being watched by three individuals.

On the left was a male in a black tank top. The tank top had a pair of white stripes going around the waist in an X shape. He wore black shorts that went down to his knees. His shoes were white with white laces, black socks inside them. He wore two long, black wrist bands, one on each wrist, white borders on both of them. Around his neck was a necklace that resembles a skull made out of an S with teeth under it. He wore a skull cap that his almost all of his blue hair. He wore a black bandana with a white design that resembled skull's teeth. It didn't cover his mouth, but hung loosely around his neck. His eyes were black, narrowed as he leaned back on the wall.

On the right was a female dressed in a similar getup to the male. However, her tank top was a little tighter than his, fitting her body more closely. Her shorts were also white and were much shorter, cut off in a jagged pattern. She wore a black band on her right thigh, just under her shorts. The band had a white stripe that ran in a zigzag pattern. Her socks were black with a white stripe. Her hair was dyed pink, most of it showing. Her eyes were a cool magenta, though, hid something.

Standing in the middle, clearly the head of the group, was a female, taller than both of the others. She wore black pants that went all the way to her white shoes, overlapping them. There was a white zigzag pattern on the sides of them, going all the way up. Her shirt was more like a sports bra with two black strips weaving around her body to meet behind her back. On her stomach was tattooed a skull that resembled the necklaces the other two wore. Her hair was in four long strands, two pink and two yellow. Her eyes were yellow, piercing and collected.

"Look.' The female on the right said. "fresh meat."

"Yes." The leader said. "It seems like it. We'll just have to introduce ourselves the usual way, show her just who we are."

"Sounds great." The other female said, smirking.

 _With Shadow and Kiria_

Upon arriving at their Sinnoh History class, they sat down, Shadow placing her books on the desk while Kiria lied her head down on her desk seeming to be in the act of going to sleep.

The teacher walked into the class, sitting at her desk as she brought a TV into the room.

The teacher was wearing a green near-translucent dress that went all the way down to her feet. Her shoes, which could be seen when she took a step, were green and transparent. Under her dress she wore a lighter green shirt and shorts. Her arms were covered by the fabric of the green dress. Or intervals on her arms there were two light green ovals the color of her undershirt at the sections were her arms divided (they were on either side of her elbows). The dress was connected to gloves that were the same color, each having a large red dot on the palms of her hands. She wore a hood the same color as the dress that had two long "ears" on top of it. Her face looked intelligent and understanding. Her eyes, though they were grey and seemed to have a black stare, were actually full of life and psychic energy. The nameplate on her desk read: "Mrs. R. E. Uniclus".

"Huh." Kiria said, thinking. "The Psychology teacher is the History teacher… interesting."

"Alright, class." Mrs. Uniclus said, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. "I have decided for this first day of class to discuss a current event with you."

"Current event?" Shadow asked, confused. "Nothing happened here recently that is worth talking about. At least, from reading Arcey's paper anyway."

The teacher switched on the TV to show a local news recording.

"Now" the teacher said. "We all know that this town is supposedly guarded by the heroine, Riolu Girl. However, a certain incident has been brought to light that may change the opinion of this heroine. I'm sure you all know of the warehouse incident that happened last night."

Shadow looked over at Kiria and noticed she was looking at the teacher, confused.

"Well" the teacher continued. "there were five casualties in there. It was speculated that the explosion was directed at them."

The students discussed this among themselves, confused as to why the teacher had brought it up.

"My opinion" the teacher said. "Is that our so called 'heroine' failed to protect them."

Shadow raised her hand.

"Yes?" Mrs. Uniclus asked.

"Um" Shadow asked in her quiet voice. "Don't you think it's not really your job to try to give someone an opinion of a subject like this? I mean, there's a lot of stuff that goes on that we don't know the whole story to."

"What ties do you have with this?" the teacher asked.

"None.' Shadow said. "But, I don't think it's your job to try to ruin our image of someone, no matter what they've done. That's for us to decide. And, just because someone dies doesn't mean a hero does a bad job. You can't save everyone."

Kiria was focused on both Shadow and Mrs. Uniclus.

"Care to elaborate?" Mrs. Uniclus.

"I've had friends who do work protecting lives." Shadow said. "Every single one of them will admit that you can't save everyone."

"I see." Mrs. Uniclus said. "Well, I think that's enough. Class, what this demonstrates is a class discussion and a sharing of opinion. I don't believe a word of what I just said. Our heroine does a good job, despite a few casualties. Now, I want us to have discussions like this. It is good to give our own takes on current events. Thank you, miss…"

"Darkstar." Shadow said. "Shadow Darkstar."

"Interesting." Mrs. Uniclus said. "Now, class, let's turn to page thirty five in our books."

 _With Ace and Eon_

Ace and Eon entered the double doors, taking in the sights of the Gym. The other students in Gym class were gathered in a group in the middle of the room where a large mat had been set up. Ace and Eon walked over to them, looking at the group.

A boy with sandy colored hair in a rocky grey training outfit moved over to Eon, putting an arm around her.

"Hey, baby." He said, Ace rolling his eyes. "How's about you and me go make some sweet love?"

Eon drove an elbow into him so hard he smashed into the wall behind them, cracking it.

"Sorry." She said, chuckling. "I'm gay."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Ace asked, smirking at his best friend.

"Well, it's half true." Eon said, shrugging with a grin as she stuck her tongue out at Ace, who snickered. "It's my patented line for getting rid of douche guys. But, aside from that it's not like it should matter to him. He's got no chance. Though, that was obvious from the start."

"Yeah." Ace said. "Especially with an approach like that."

"Yeah." Eon said, chuckling. "I mean, I like 'em blunt, but not like that dipshit."

"Yeah." Ace said, nodding. "Speaking of which, how is your boyfriend these days? We don't talk as much as we used to."

"He's doing fine." Eon said. "His work is hard, but he's happy with it."

"I figured he would be.' Ace said. "He always did say it was his destiny."

"Yeah.' Eon said. "So, what's going on in this class?"

"How should I know?" Ace asked. "I got here same as you."

"Oh yeah." Eon said. "Well, I'm bored. I wanna fight someone already!"

"Class!" a gruff voice said, its owner stepping into the Gym. "It's time for class. I am Mr. Champ, your teacher. Is everyone ready to begin?"

The man who had just spoken was wearing a light grey track suit a belt that had a buckle similar to a champion's belt. His suit top said "Coach" on it. His grey hair was slicked back, keeping out of his red eyes.

"I'm ready to kick some ass!" Eon said grinning.

"Well, then." the teacher said, pointing at the ring. "I guess you're up first."

Eon got into the ring, cracking her knuckles.

"Dyna Trojan." The teacher said. "You're up too."

A girl who was dressed in a red and white gym outfit stepped into the ring, brushing her white hair out of her red eyes.

"I'm gonna have fun wiping the floor with you." She said, looking at Eon with a grin.

"We'll see." Eon said, grinning back. Mr. Champ blew his whistle, signaling that the match had begun. Eon rushed forward, slamming her fist into Dyna's jaw, following it up with a knee to Dyna's gut. Dyna coughed, throwing a punch at Eon, which knocked her over.

"Seems you underestimated me." Dyna said, standing over Eon and putting her foot on Eon's chest triumphantly.

"Same to you.' Eon said, swinging her legs up to knock Dyna out of the ring, using the momentum to right herself.

"Winner." Mr. Champ said, pointing at Eon. "Miss…"

"Multius.' Eon said. "Eon Multius."

"Winner, Miss Multius." Mr. Champ said.

Eon grinned, walking over to Ace.

"I kicked ass." Eon said, fist bumping Ace.

"Next one's mine." Ace said, grinning.

"Next." Mr. Champ said.

"I'll go." A boy in a tank top and shorts in similar colors to Mr. Champ's said, cracking his knuckles. His hair was short, but his red eyes were still a little hidden by it.

"Alright, Chopper." Mr. Champ said. "You can fight the guy in black."

"Name's Ace." Ace said, grinning as the two of them stepped into the ring. "Hope you have fight in you."

"You better not." Chopper said, chuckling. "I'm the toughest kid in this school."

"Good." Ace said, clenching a fist. "That means I shouldn't be disappointed. Don't hold back, even a little bit."

"Just who do you think you are?" Chopper asked. "I've leveled people in one hit before."

"Your opponent." Ace said, grinning. "And, I'm impatient. So, get to the fighting so I can get my entertainment fix in."

Chopper chose that opportunity to charge at Ace.

Chopper's fist collided with Ace's face, the teen flying backwards, bouncing twice on the ground and landing outside the ring. Ace lied on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Ring out." Mr. Champ said, pointing to Chopper. "Winner, Chopper."

"Screw that!" Ace said, jumping up. "Ring outs are for bitches! I wanna fight to the end."

"That's not how it works in this class." Mr. Champ said, stepping forward.

"It is now." Ace said, smirking as he rushed at Chopper, the fight continuing.

"I have to admit." Chopper said, smirking. "You do have some stamina to you."

"You too." Ace said, grinning. "Let's see who wins this one."

The two rushed at each other, their fists colliding in midair, a shockwave emitted from the point of impact.

"Woah." Eon said, her eyes widening slightly. "Kid's tough."

"This is gonna be good." Chopper said, pulling his open palm back. "See if you can take this Force Palm!"

He rammed his palm at Ace, colliding with his chest. A pulse emitted from his palm, sending Ace flying backwards. Ace flipped over to right himself, charging at Chopper with a punched infused with Dark type energies. His fist slammed into Chopper's face, the force of the blow knocking Chopper backwards.

"You definitely have skill." Chopper said. "It's been a while since I was this challenged."

"Really?" Ace asked. "For me, it was last week."

"How about this?" Chopper said, smirking. "We only stick to our human forms."

"Sounds good to me." Ace said, grinning.

"Looks like Chopper's going easy on him." A student said, Eon's hearing picking it up. "He's one of the few students at this school to have unlocked his Pokéforme."

"Well, now ya got three more." Eon said, grinning.

"What?!" The student exclaimed. "Who?!"

"Me, Ace and a friend of ours." Eon said, smirking. "Not so hard if you know how."

"Your bluff won't give you popularity here." The student said.

"Like I want that." Eon said. "I don't give a damn about popularity."

Ace grabbed Chopper's fist, kneeing him in the stomach. He followed it up with a powerful uppercut. Chopper coughed, Ace roundhouse kicking him into the wall.

Chopper jumped out from the wall, angered. He rushed at Ace, pulling back for a punch. Ace simply sidestepped him and clotheslined him. Chopper swung his legs around, knocking off of his balance. Ace grabbed Chopper by his legs, swinging him into the wall once again. This time, Chopper broke through it, landing into the hallway behind them. Ace grinned, following him out to follow up with an elbow drive. Chopper dodged, flipping to right himself.

"You are very good." Chopper said. "Who taught you?"

"My mentor." Ace said, summoning Darkness to his hands. "She's a great teacher."

"She must be good" Chopper said. "To make such a prominent fighter like you."

"Yep." Ace said, grinning.

"But" Chopper said. "I still have the upper hand."

"Really?" Ace asked, intrigued. "How so?"

"You're clearly a Dark type." Chopper said. "I can tell by the fact that that's the prominent energy you're using. You also have a poor way of guarding."

"Oh?" Ace asked, interested at this point.

"Yes." Chopper said. "And, that will be your downfall."

"Really now?" Ace said, smirking as he got into a fighting stance. "Bring it on."

Alright then." Chopper said, charging a sphere of energy in his hand. "Face my Focus Blast."

Chopper poured energy into the blast, firing it at Ace. It collided with Ace, causing a huge explosion.

 _At the Hall of Origins living room_

"So" Palkia said. "Are you bored too, Dialga?"

"Yeah." Dialga said, sighing. "Arcey said we'd have entertainment, but she hasn't gotten back from Giratina boning her."

Dialga was wearing a pair of dark blue combat boots. They had chains that wrapped around them, connecting together. She wore a pair of dark blue pants that were tucked into the boots. There was a strange pattern of lighter blue lines that interconnected all around the pants. At the ends of the lines, they formed diamonds. She wore a dark blue tank top that had a large diamond on it. The diamond was a bluish silver color. It had a small, cobalt colored gem in the center, which seemed to distort itself. She wore a dark blue jacket over that, which stopped at her elbows. The jacket had strange, light silvery blue marks on it which made a very strange interconnected vein. It almost resembled the inner workings of a clock. Attached to the jacket was a small cape, its color silvery blue as it fell down like small fins. Around her neck was a small necklace with flat hourglass attached to it. The hourglass had a Japanese kanji on it, the kanji for "time". Her hair, which was easily noticeable, was a mix between cobalt and silvery blue. It was dyed in a nearly perfect symmetrical pattern, streaks of silvery blue complimenting the cobalt shades. Her hair hung down to just past her shoulders. It was tied in two places and hung over her shoulders to fall in front of them. However, her most striking feature were her eyes. They were red, though it was a much harsher red than Shadows. They seemed to glare, staring at an individual as if to say they would destroy them in an instant.

Palkia was wearing a pair of white shoes with lightish red (so he claimed. It was actually a maroon color) rubber bottoms. The laces were red and crisscrossed each other in a diamond pattern that doubled over on itself. He wore a pair of white pants that overlapped the shoes somewhat. They had a strange pattern of maroon star like shapes travelling up and down them. His shirt, which was ripped slightly around the neck, was a mix of maroon and white in color, had a black star in it. In the middle of the star was a kanji, the kanji for "space". Over his shirt, he wore a jacket that was whitish grey and had the same kanji for "space" on the back of it. On the shoulders were orbs that were a pinkish orange color. They seemed to glow slightly. He wore two light grey gloves that looked a little like gauntlets. His hair was whitish and fell just under his ears. It was pretty thick, however, making a decent mop. His eyes, similar to Dialga's, was a deep red color, though, his weren't as fierce and was calmer, though they still looked powerful.

"So, that's what they do." Palkia said.

"You seriously didn't figure that out?" Dialga asked.

"Meh." Palkia said. "I figured they went out and got drunk. She's come home drunk enough for it to be a legitimate excuse."

"True.' Dialga said. "But, I mean, what would the noise in their bedroom be?"

"Arcey being drunk." Palkia said.

"Fair enough." Dialga said. "So, what are we supposed to be doing?"

"Dunno." Palkia said, reclining on the couch. "Where are Ace, Shadow, and Eon?"

"School, I guess?" Palkia said, shrugging.

"Aren't we supposed to be there?" Dialga asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Palkia said. "Plus, I'd be bored there anyway."

"Fair point." Dialga said. "But, since the dojo isn't active right now because of that one battle we had, we have nothing to do."

"You'd think a room that warps time to make a year equal a day would have some powerful repairing skills." Palkia said.

"She did say it was a hard room to maintain." Dialga said. "I am so bored!"

"Good morning, you two." Mewtwo said, walking into the room.

Mewtwo was wearing a jumpsuit that was a lavender color. Hs boots that were part of it were also lavender and buckled across them. The shirt he wore under the jumpsuit was purple and was ripped in several places and burned in others. Mewtwo's hair was short in length, but was still a small mop, sticking up in two places on his head, looking like animalistic ears of some sort. Is eyes were also a lavender color, gleaming in the darkness. He had a very intelligent look to him, his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

"Sup." Palkia said. "You bored too?"

"Yes, I am." Mewtwo said, nodding. "I just finished perfecting the time it takes me to transform into my Pokéforme. It was a difficult task, but I managed to cut the time down by about half of its original time, thus making it more efficient."

"Neeeeeerrrrrd!" Palkia said, rolling his eyes. "You really gotta get laid, man."

"I don't think that that is a viable option." Mewtwo said.

"What about that Genny chick?" Dialga asked. "The one you keep bringing over."

"Genny?" Mewtwo asked. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Meh." Dialga said. "You gotta get someone to get with."

"That won't be awkward like with Deoxys." Dialga said.

Mewtwo blushes slightly, looking away.

"That" Mewtwo said. "was very… awkward."

"Yeah." Dialga said. "So, what should we do to have fun?"

"We could go have a battle." Palkia said, chuckling.

"We could conduct an experiment." Mewtwo suggested.

"How about we give Mina some super sugary treats and have her show play with Arcey?" Dialga suggested.

Palkia and Mewtwo looked at her as the blue clad woman shrugged with a grin.

"Would be kinda funny." She said.

"Maybe…" Palkia said.

"No." Mewtwo said, rolling his eyes. "Let's just go outside and find something to do."

"What could possibly be outside that we could do?" Dialga asked, groaning. "It's so boring outside!"

"Maybe you should have actually gone to school." Mewtwo pointed out to the duo.

"Nah." Palkia said, waving a hand dismissively.

"Let's just go." Dialga said, sighing in irritation as she walked outside.

"Agreed." Mewtwo and Palkia said as they followed her outside.

 _With Ace and Chopper_

The two continuously pounded on each other with their fists, the force causing some tremors. Through it all however, both seemed equal, neither showing signs of giving up or quitting.

Both of them grabbed each other's left fist, pushing against each other heavily.

"This is the most fun I've had in a battle in a long time." Chopper said, grinning.

"Same here.' Ace said, grinning. "Last battle I had this big was a pretty dark time in my life. Wasn't a pretty outcome either."

"I guess I'll have to hear the story later." Chopper said, both of them struggling.

"Maybe." Ace said. "But, I kinda wonder what the future holds, not what the past took."

"True." Chopper said. "It's odd how we're getting philosophical and reminiscent while we're fighting like this."

"Yeah." Ace said. "Maybe we're just bored for now."

"Maybe." Chopper said. "But, how about we kick this up to the near extreme?"

"What did you have in mind?" Ace asked, curious.

"How about we let loose with the full power of our human formes?" Chopper asked.

"So" Ace said, chuckling. "you're still not ready to throw it in?"

"Not with an opponent like you." Chopper said, grinning.

"Same here." Ace said. "Though, this will become a pretty big fight. You sure we can do it?"

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked.

"Well" Ace said. "I'm sure we could do some serious damage to this place if we went all out."

"You're right." Chopper said, thinking. "Hmm… I guess we unleash and then see what happens."

"Alright!" Ace said, grinning. "Let's do it!"

Ace and Chopper, while still holding each other's fists, powered up, a small shockwave emitting from them, shattering the glass on a trophy case nearby.

 _With Shadow and Kiria_

Shadow, as much as she hated to admit it, wasn't paying a lick of attention to the teacher. She had this distinct feeling in the back of her mind that something was going wrong, something she should probably prevent. She could hear some commotion from the hallway as could the teacher, who got up and looked out.

"What on earth?!" She exclaimed, seeing what was going on. "What are those two doing fighting in the hallway?!"

Shadow sighed in slight irritation. She knew exactly who was probably fighting, at least she could guess within two guesses.

Shadow got out of her seat, looking out the window with the teacher to see Ace fighting another student, both of them fighting hard. Shadow sighed, heading back to her seat.

"We will let them get in trouble with the principal." Mrs. Uniclus said, resuming her lecture.

"Should I try to stop it?" Shadow asked. "One of them is a friend of mine."

"I'll give you one try." Mrs. Uniclus said, nodding.

"I-I'll help." Kiria said softly to Shadow. "I know a few tricks to stop fighting."

"Alright." Shadow said, nodding.

Shadow and Kiria walked out of the room, walking over to Ace and the other student.

 _With Ace and Chopper_

Ace and Chopper traded powerful blows, neither gaining a true advantage. Ace threw a punch on Chopper's face that caused Chopper to fall backwards. Chopper flipped up, throwing a powerful punch to knock Ace on his back. Chopper leapt up at Ace to land a flying elbow press on Ace's gut. Ace kicked his legs up, catching Chopper in the chest due to his legs being longer than Chopper's folded arm. Chopper flipped over putting a little energy into his hand, using Force Palm. Ace was pulsed back, slamming into the wall behind him. Chopper rushed forward, Ace palming him in the chest. A pulse of Dark type energy surged forward into Chopper, Chopper's Fighting type nature lessening the damage, but still causing him a good deal of damage.

Chopper was flung backwards, Ace landing another blow on his face. He then kneed the Fighting type in the gut, Chopper retaliating with a powerful Karate Chop to Ace's arm. Ace swing his leg around, catching Chopper in the neck.

However, a small amount of Psychic power held the two, Shadow walking over to them, Kiria there as well. Kiria was timidly holding Shadow's hand.

"Wait" Chopper said, a little confused. "Aren't you a Dark type? How is she affecting you?"

"She's using her skills she has with affecting Dark types to add the ability to affect Dark types." Ace said. "Though, I feel… something else with it."

"She's pretty good with that." Chopper asked. "She looks kind of like she's not full Psychic, though."

"She's not.' Ace said. "She's half Psychic, half Dark."

"Really?" Chopper asked. "I'd never have guessed."

"Most don't.' Ace said, shrugging.

"S-so" Kiria asked. "Why were you two fighting?"

"Gym class.' Both Ace and Chopper said simultaneously.

"Gym class?" Shadow asked. "Why would you be fighting in Gym class?"

"It's how it works." Chopper said. "my dad's the coach and he believes that fighting is a necessary skill."

"Sure is." Eon, who appeared in a Flash of Fire (a Flash Fire is you will), said, grinning. "That was awesome! You two broke the freaking wall!"

"I know, right.' Ace said, grinning as they high fived.

"You know what she said about doing something reckless like that." Shadow said, sighing.

"Well" Ace said, shrugging. "I guess I messed up. Oh well."

Shadow rolled her eyes, sighing.

"well" She said. "As long as you aren't too destructive, I guess she doesn't need to know."

"I have to say" the coach said, coming over to them. "You sure are skilled. Both of you. I think you could do well if you decided to join a tournament."

"Pass." Ace and Eon said simultaneously. "Not our style. Too many rules."

"Understood." Mr. Champ said, nodding. "Well, you three are supposed to be in my class. Get going."

"On it.' Ace, Chopper, and Eon said, heading back. Shadow and Kiria returned to their Sinnoh History class. However, before they arrived, Shadow's phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked, picking it up.

"Shadow?" Arcey's voice came over the phone. "Is it you?"

"Yeah." Shadow said. "What do you need?"

"Well, I wanted to check up on you." Arcey said. "Are the two wild children behaving?"

"They are so far." Shadow said.

"Good." Arcey said. "You met any new friends?"

"Yeah." Shadow said. "A girl named Kiria."

"Kiria?" Arcey asked. "…Interesting name. What's her last name?"

"Encoridin.' Shadow said.

A small gasp from Arcey could be heard, the older woman trying to cover it up.

"That's…" She said. "A pretty name. I hope you guys become good friends."

"Yeah." Shadow said.

"I actually have a job for you." Arcey said. "You three need to spend a little time in the training facility. But, before you leave the school, I need you to check on."

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"Well" Arcey said. "there's a lady in the office who has a note for me. I need you to grab it."

"Alright.' Shadow said, nodding.

"Thanks." Arcey said. "Bye."

"Bye." Shadow said. She hung up her phone, heading back to class. After she finished school, she swung by the office with Kiria, picking up the note. When they left, Shadow and Kiria waved goodbye to each other as they went their separate ways, Shadow heading home with Ace and Eon.

Once they arrived at home, Arcey received the note. She opened it, looking at it.

"Arceus." It read. "I hope you know what you're doing. This may get out of hand sooner than you think. We have allies in strange places, but you'll need some help. I'm sending you someone to help you. She'll be there soon. Sincerely, K."

* * *

So, it looks like Ace, Shadow, and Eon will fit right in. And, they've made a new friend in Kiria as well. But, what will happen to them as they go through the school year? And, what's up with that note Arcey got? Find out soon.


	3. Heroes' Work

Chapter Two: Heroes' Work

Riolu Girl stood on top of the roof of the building, her silhouette standing out in the night sky. She was wearing a pair of black leggings under a pair of cobalt colored shorts. She had put on a pair of black combat boots that were unbranded. She wore a long sleeved cobalt shirt made of spandex as well as a black clincher around her waist. The pants and shirt were actually one item, but could be separated if need be. On the shirt, she had designed an insignia two years prior that resembled a ball of aura, which surrounded a round orb that was orange with a red and blue shape inside of it. She had no idea why she made the symbol… it had come to her in a dream. She had on cobalt fingerless gloves, the backs of her hands revealed in the glove. Around her neck, she wore a yellow collar, an insignia inscribed into it. She had brushed her cobalt colored hair out of her eyes, tying it in a single, thick ponytail behind her. The two black dyed sections of her hair were tied in tails too, though these hung in front of her ears. Into her hair she had put her trademark pair of cobalt cosplay ears, hiding the band under her hair. Her blood red eyes burned softly as they scanned the city, still hidden under the black mask she wore over her face.

She scanned the city with her vision and her aura, looking for any sign of trouble. Her powerful aura extended to its limits, searching the city for any sign of trouble. So far, the city was quiet… too quiet.

Suddenly, a being dropped out of the sky behind her, standing up, her crimson silhouette emboldened by the light of the moon.

She wore a pair of black boots, similar to Riolu Girl's. She also wore black leggings as well. The short sleeved shirt that she wore was a deep yellow mixed with black and was made of what seemed like spandex. It seemed to be purposefully made much darker, though it stood out slightly still. Under the shirt, she had on a uniform top that was black and had long sleeves. It led into two white gloves she wore. The gloves went halfway up her forearms, stopping halfway. Over both the shirt and the uniform top, she wore a blood red jacket that seemed to actually be made of blood. It was short sleeved and was unzipped currently. On her head, she wore a helmet that hid her face and had a visor with a bluish tint that hid her eyes. On top of the helmet, two antennae were firmly attached. They gave her a slight insectoid look. Her red hair came out under the helmet, falling over her shoulders and behind them. If one could see her eyes behind the visor, they would have seen a deep cobalt blue, nearly the color of the night sky itself.

"Good.' Riolu Girl said, crossing her arms. "You're here."

"Yep.' The other girl said, smirking. "You know I'd be here. So, what have you got?"

"There's something dark going on here.' Riolu Girl said. "Something I can't quite put my finger on."

"Is it Pangoro?" the other girl asked.

"I wish." Riolu Girl said solemnly. "It's something worse. Something I don't want to see. Call me paranoid, but I don't like what I'm imagining."

"What are you imagining?" the other girl asked.

"I don't know." Riolu Girl said. "But, I think I know the catalyst of it."

"Catalyst?" the other girl asked.

"I was investigating something at a high school where I observed from a distance." Riolu Girl said. "I saw someone. Three someones actually. One was crazy and a bit wild, but still kinda tame, but the other two were strange. I took a look at their aura and I saw the strangest thing."

"What?" the other girl asked.

"They were identical." Riolu Girl said.

"So?" the other girl said, confused.

"Ledian Girl" Riolu Girl said. "Auras are as different as fingerprints. They shouldn't be identical. Not even identical twins of the same species would have the same aura. It's completely impossible. But, that's not the biggest thing."

"What's the biggest thing?" Ledian Girl asked.

"I looked at their souls next." Riolu Girl said.

"And?" Ledian Girl asked.

"They were split." Riolu Girl said.

"What?!" Ledian Girl harshly whispered. She knew that a soul could be partial for some people, but never split. "How?!"

"I don't know." Riolu Girl said. "But, their souls are both partial souls. That means—"

"They've either been attacked by a demon…' Ledian Girl said. "Or, they're suffering from a birth defect. But, how does this work?"

"I don't know." Riolu Girl said. "I don't even know if they're aware of it… there's as much power in one of them as either of us. But, the other one of them is a good deal weaker than the first."

"So" Ledian Girl asked. "What do you propose?"

"Try to figure out if we need to do anything." Riolu Girl said. "We can't just attack them. There's no telling what either is capable of, especially if they become one again. You know how powerful fusions can be."

"Yeah." Ledian Girl said, nodding. "So, got any word from Boss Lady?"

"No.' Riolu Girl said. "I told her, but she told me to observe and if need be she'd handle it herself."

"Woah." Ledian Girl said. "It's that bad?"

"Apparently." Riolu Girl said, nodding. "But, I don't think it will come to her getting involved. I'm sure we can handle them if need be.'

"If you say so." Ledian Girl said. "Seen anything in the city so far tonight?"

"No." Riolu Girl said. "I think it's a clear night."

"That's good for once." Ledian Girl said. "We needed one of those."

"Yeah." Riolu Girl said. However, their 'peaceful night' was interrupted by a siren going off in the distance.

"Looks like we gotta work after all." Ledian Girl said, chuckling. "Race ya."

"You're on." Riolu Girl said, teleporting.

"Cheater.' Ledian Girl said, flying off to the location. "Though, I'm the one with the power of flight."

 _The next morning—Hall of Origins_

Ace woke up, stretching on his bed. He cracked his back, enjoying the popping sounds that came out from it. He turned over to see his sleeping roommate, Maura, another member of the training school that refused to sleep alone or with anyone else, sleeping in the other side of the bed.

Maura was about twelve and wore a light blue set of pajamas that had cute little dinosaurs on them. She had hair that looked like a creamy yellow at the roots, bleeding into a nice pinkish red at the tips. Her eyes, were they looking up, would have been a very pretty blue color, sparkling like ice crystals. Around her neck was a necklace with a dark blue ice crystal. Maura slept with the crystal, a gift from her late mother. She refused to take it off for even her shower. Why she decided to sleep with Ace the Dark type could never figure out, but she did.

Ace got up, leaving the room quietly so as not to disturb her. He made his way down to the breakfast table, sitting down to grab a bowl of cereal. Dialga and Palkia, both of whom having woken up with bedhead, walked into the room next, grabbing their own cereal. They ate in silence, neither looking up at the other.

Suddenly, Shadow walked in, her normal, calm self. She grabbed a bowl of cereal, eating it, looking tired. She leaned over onto Ace as she ate, falling asleep soon after. Ace shifted his arm so she was comfortable, finishing his own bowl of cereal.

"Made out yet?" Dialga asked with a grin, which got her a swift kick to the shin from a certain Dark type.

"Not in the mood." Ace said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever." Dialga said, rolling her own eyes.

"Well" Arcey said, coming into the room. "I'm glad to see a good number of my students are up. But, the others need to be up… including Eon."

Arcey was wearing her normal white skirt/pants combo that she normally wore. Her shirt was a special gift from her father. It was white with a large grey section in the middle that changed depending on what type she was currently using at the moment (it remained grey if she used omnitype (every type at once) attacks). She wore a locket that was shaped like an odd form of circle that had points extending out on all sides. If one looked closely, they could see the "spines" had green dots on them. Her boyfriend (er, husband? Love interest? I got no clue.) Giratina had given it to her, telling her the circle meant hope and eternity. She chose not to wear gloves today, but she always enjoyed wearing a pair of soft gloves. She wore white boots with a yellow stripe going up the side. Her face was kind and wise, but also looked youthful and active. Her long white hair flowed like in a breeze. Her eyes had red pupils and green everywhere else. In battle she sometimes wore a faceplate, but she wasn't now because she obviously wasn't in a battle.

"Good luck with that." Ace said, chuckling. "you'd need an air horn just to get into her outer ear, much less wake her up. Might as well let her ditch."

"Not on my watch." Arcey said.

"Face it.' Palkia said. "Your odds of getting her up as about the same as your odds of actually staying sober on one of your 'dates'."

Arcey held out her palm towards Palkia, a grey beam firing from it and striking Palkia in the chest.

"What was that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Palkia said quickly.

"I thought so.' Arcey said, smirking. "Now, who wants some pancakes?"

"Are they rum raisin?" Palkia asked with a smirk.

"No." Arcey said, rolling her eyes. "They're butterscotch."

"Without the butter." Dialga said, chuckling.

A blast from Arcey's hand struck Dialga as well, sending her to the ground. Dialga quickly sat down, beginning to eat her cereal.

As if the dead had risen, Eon walked out of her room in nothing but a t-shirt, which was (fortunately) long enough to cover all it needed to. Her hair was a wild, frizzy mess, her eyes slumped down farther than anyone else's.

The orange haired girl walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of beer and walking back to her room. Arcey grabbed her, halting her movements.

"Hold on there, missy." She said, crossing her arms. "None of that for you."

"Back off me, foul demon!" Eon mumbled in her half-asleep state, struggling to free herself of Arcey.

"Don't call me that.' Arcey said, rolling her eyes. "You don't need any of that."

"Neither do you." Ace muttered as a blast struck him in the chest immediately after.

"Imma go sleep." Eon muttered, heading back toward her room, grumbling something under her breath.

"Twenty bucks says she's gonna sleep half the day." Dialga said.

"You're on.' Ace said.

"I'm gonna win.' Dialga said, chuckling.

"You have to go to school." Arcey said, looking at Ace and the sleeping form of Shadow. "Better hurry."

"Yeah yeah." Ace said.

"You two have been suspended.' Arcey said, looking at Dialga and Palkia.

"What?!" both exclaimed.

"The principal called." Arcey said. "You two are suspended for committing some pretty raunchy acts under the bleachers."

'So, that's where you guys were during English." Ace said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah." Dialga said. "Whatever."

"You two head out." Arcey said, looking at Ace. Ace picked Shadow up, the black and green haired girl shifting in her sleep.

"Welp.' Ace said. "I'm off then."

"Have fun." Arcey said, turning to Dialga and Palkia.

"So" She said, crossing her arms angrily. "Care to tell me what exactly you two got suspended for?"

"Not particularly no.' Dialga said.

"Now." Arcey demanded, getting a look on her face that said 'don't even think about it'.

 _At the school_

"You sure, Mira?" the boy asked, looking at his best friend.

The boy wore white shoes with light blue laces. There was a purple eye on the side of them, seeming to stare into souls. He wore white shorts as well as long, light blue socks. The socks had small monkeys on them that seemed to be swinging from a tree. He wore a light blue long sleeved shirt as well, white wristbands on his hands. His hair, which was sort of in a tear drop shape, was white, going down near his shoulders. His eyes were a coaly black color, seemingly deep.

"I'm sure, Conner." The girl next to him, Mira said, nodding.

Mira was wearing a dark grey pair of shorts that were very short. She wore white socks with dark grey skulls on them. Her shoes were dark grey with white skulls on them. She wore a dark grey shirt. Over all of that, she wore a dark grey jacket. The jacket had crossbones on the back, wrapping around her. Her hair was a mix of light grey and dark grey, swirling together and mixing. Her eyes were a soft red color, blinking as if they were scanning around.

"Alright.' Conner said. "But, I don't want you to start a fight if you don't have to."

"Don't worry." Mira said. "I'm not in the mood to start a fight. Plus, if I do, it's only the Wheez & Koff gang."

"True." Conner said.

"I won't stand for them harassing other students like that." Mira said.

"I understand." Conner said, turning to put something in his locker. While he was turned, something at the door to the older hallways that had been abandoned caught Mira's eye. She Ghosted over to it, looking at it. It looked like a small purple dot. She touched it carefully, the dot glowing for a second. Suddenly, something sucked her in, leaving no trace that she was ever there.

"You're awfully quiet." Conner said, turning to see his best friend. Not seeing her, he looked around, walking towards where Mira had walked before. As he reached the door, he didn't see anything.

"Mira?" He asked, looking around. "Where'd you go?"

As he looked around more, he felt a strange chill go down his back.

 _With Ace and Shadow_

Ace carried his best friend into the school, Shadow curling up around him and sleeping.

"H-hey" Kiria said, waving at him as he walked into the building.

"Hey, Kiria." Ace said, nodding to her since his hands were full.

"She's sleeping.' Kiria said, looking at Shadow.

"Yep." Ace said. "She's tired. Must have not gotten much sleep last night."

"I-I know that feeling." Kiria said, nodding, her hood shifting as she did.

"Me too." Ace said. "But, she should wake up in time for her to get her class done."

"I-I hope so.' Kiria said. "We're in Algebra today."

"Wait" Ace said. "Aren't you in our grade?"

"Y-yeah." Kiria said.

"Why Algebra?" Ace asked.

"I-it's a senior level class." Kiria said, shrugging slightly.

"Oh'. Ace said. "Well, I'll take her to her locker to grab her books. I'll meet you there."

"A-alright." Kiria said, nodding as Ace headed to Shadow's locker, still carrying her.

Along the way, however, she woke up.

"Huh?" She asked, looking up. "We're at school."

"Yep." Ace aid, nodding. "Morning, sunshine.'

"Ha ha.' Shadow said, giggling as she got down from his grip, getting her stuff from her locker.

"Think you can make it to your class?" Ace asked.

"Yeah.' Shadow said, nodding.

"Good.' Ace said, nodding. "I gotta get to class. Have fun."

"Right.' Shadow said, nodding. However, after Ace left, she felt something… an… attraction to something. She looked around, noticing a door she could have sworn wasn't there before. She walked up to the door, staring at it. She couldn't explain it, but she felt an odd sensation when she reached her hand out to it. However, the urge to see what was inside overtook her and she touched the door. However, after she'd touched it, she felt herself being sucked into it. She tried to pull her hand out, but to no avail. Soon, her whole body disappeared, the door disappearing along with it. She gave a quick scream, disappearing.

 _In Algebra_

Kiria sat at her desk, discreetly looking for Shadow. She hadn't seen the black and green haired girl since the hallway. It wasn't like her to ditch… at least, that's what Kiria thought. However, her thoughts were disrupted by the teacher entering, setting down behind her desk. There was a name board on her desk that read "Mrs. Ella K. Zam".

Mrs. Zam was dressed in yellow pants with brown kneecaps. Her shoes were yellow with grey tips on them. Her blouse that she wore was also brown, but its sleeves were yellow and only went down to her elbows. From her elbows to her hands she wore brown arm warmers. She wore yellow gloves that seemed to have small claws on them. She wore a charm on each wrist that resembled spoons. Her hair was yellow and stuck up in a "v" format. Her face seemed bored, yet at the same time intelligent. Her eyes were a soft black and were very vibrant.

"Alright, class." She said, clapping her hands. "Today, we're going to learn about common fractions as a warmup."

"Looking for someone?" Dee asked, leaning over to Kiria.

Dee was wearing a golden orange colored tank top that had a lightning bolt on it. It was ripped on the sleeves, making them more open. Her shorts went down to her knees, having a single black stripe on them. Her shoes were an orange color with black laces. She wore an orange jacket that had two spots that resembled eyeholes. Her orange hair flowed past her shoulders, stopping just under her breasts. Her eyes were a blackish blue, looking bored, yet concerned.

"Shadow." Kiria said in a low voice. "She's supposed to be here. It's not like her to skip."

"Maybe something happened." Dee suggested. "Maybe we could get Rua to sneak out. She's good at that sorta stuff."

"No." Kiria said. "I don't want her to get in trouble."

"Whatever." Dee said. "Maybe you should head out and get water."

"Works for me.' Kiria said, raising her hand. Mrs. Zam looked at her curiously.

"M-may I get some water?" Kiria asked quietly.

"You may." Mrs. Zam said, nodding.

Kiria smiled, heading out, pulling on her hood strings for 'comfort'. She walked back to where Shadow's locker was, looking around. Not seeing any sign of Shadow having been there, she decided to concentrate. She used her species powers, extending her aura and feeling out the hallway. Feeling a strange disturbance, she moved over to a section of the wall. She placed her hand on it, her eyes widening. She quickly pulled out a phone and sent a text to Dee, the message reading "there's a spatial disturbance here. It's unusual. Come check it out".

"On it." Dee's reply came. About thirty seconds later, the orange clad girl was out there, looking at the wall.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"Right here." Kiria said, placing her hand on the spot.

"You sure?" Dee asked. "We were told that that couldn't happen when we joined the supernatural club."

"They must be wrong." Kiria said. "Call Rua. She may know."

"Excuse me." Came the voice behind them. "But, what are you doing at that wall?"

The two turned quickly to see Chopper, his arms crossed.

"Uh" Dee said. "There's a spatial disturbance at this wall and we were investigating it."

"Really now?" Chopper asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yep." Dee said.

"Whatever.' Chopper said. "Just get back to class."

"Yeah yeah." Dee said, waving her hand at him. Chopper rolled his eyes again as he went down the hall.

Suddenly, Conner ran up to him, wildly telling him about something. Chopper tried to comfort him, trying to get him to calm down and talk to him. However, Dee and Kiria were already out of earshot, heading back to their classroom... until Chopper turned. Then they headed to the library.

"What are you looking for?" Dee asked.

"I found this story that was pretty cool." Kiria said. "Miss Rose wanted me to grab a book for her about supernatural creatures."

"She does always love those." Dee said. "Found them interesting. But, should we be doing this now?"

"Depends." Kiria said, finding the book she was looking for and placing it on the desk. It was brown leather and had several strange characters on it.

"What book is this?" Dee asked, looking at it. "The Necronomicon?"

"Don't be silly." Kiria said. "That's much thicker than this. The one in those movies was obviously a fake."

"True." Dee said. "But, what is it?"

"From what I can tell" Kiria said. "This is the documentary of powerful and ancient beings. Or, at the very least, a copy of it."

"Cool." Dee said. "Open this puppy up and let's see the oldies."

"Alright." Kiria said, opening the book. She flipped through the pages, stopping on one with a powerful looking creature. Next to it was text that was unreadable, but resembled ancient text, looking like the old Unown text they'd seen… almost.

"Can you make out some of them?" Dee asked. "You studied those ancient languages and whatever."

"No." Kiria said. "I'll have to give it to Miss Rose. She may know how to translate them."

"Alright." Dee said. "Let's go then.'

The two left the library, checking out the book and heading to a house nearby the school. They knocked on the door, a woman in her thirties opening it.

The woman wore a green dress with lighter green stockings that had floral patterns on them. Under it she wore a yellow vest-like shirt that had cut off sleeves. Under that she wore a lighter green shirt that had long sleeves. She wore green shoes that went over her leggings. She wore gloves, one red and one blue. Her face was sooty, but one could see her features held a little childlike innocence and gentleness it always had. Her hair was green and stuck up in a few places, as did the green hair band in it. Her eyes were red and were like crimson orbs. They shone, seeming to hide much power.

"Kiria? Dee?" She asked, beckoning them inside. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Yeah." Dee said. "But, we found somethin' cool and want you to translate it for us."

"Translate?" she asked.

"yeah." Kiria said, nodding. "There's some text we want to see."

"Alright." The woman said, taking the book from Kiria and opening it to the marked page. Her eyes widened slightly at the image and she set it down and began to look at it.

"Well" She said, thinking. "This text, right here means "sealed". The one next to it, this one means "god". I think it means "sealed of god" or "sealed by god". Very strange. This last one means "Darkness" but, I'm not sure of the context. I'll look over it and get back to you girls."

"Sweet.' Dee said. "Well, we're off. See ya later, Miss Rose."

"I'll see you later girls.' Miss Rose said. "Tell Rua I hope she feels better soon."

"We will." Kiria said, waving back as the two of them headed back to the school.

 _With Ace—lunchtime_

The black haired teen sat at the table, tapping his foot impatiently as he looked around. He scanned the room ten times, sighing in slight irritation. He crossed his arms and began to eat the lunch he had gotten.

After about ten minutes, Chopper and Conner sat down in front of him, Conner having an accusatory glare.

"Can I help you?" Ace asked, not understanding the reason for the glare.

"Where's Mira?" Conner demanded.

"Mira?" Ace asked.

"My best friend." Conner growled.

"Irony." Ace said, chuckling. "My best friend hasn't shown up either."

"Wait" Chopper said. "Shadow's not here. Doesn't seem like her."

"It's not.' Ace said. "I have no clue as to where she's gone. Your friend either."

"I've heard rumors of students disappearing all over the school.' Chopper said. "Maybe that's where they are."

"The hell are you talking about?" Ace asked.

"Since about two weeks ago" Chopper said. "There've been rumors of people disappearing from the school. No traces have been found. Some students even went to their houses and found nothing."

"That's absurd." Ace said. "Besides, Shadow's tougher than she looks."

"Well" Chopper said. "It's becoming a more plausible possibility."

"Alright." Ace said, crossing his arms. "If I'm to believe this 'unnatural phenomenon' took Shadow, your friend and some others, where's the proof?"

"Actually" Chopper said. "Kiria was staring at a wall and said that there was a spatial disturbance."

"Spatial disturbance?" Ace asked, thinking. "That… sounds familiar, actually."

"Familiar?" Chopper asked. "How?"

"Well" Ace said. "There's teleporting and there's creating a medium through which to travel. Me, Shadow, Palkia, and Eon can do it, me and Shadow through the shadows, Palkia through space itself, and Eon through fire. But, I'd have to sense one of the ones you're describing to me to make sense of it."

"Well" Conner said. "Kiria could sense them. Maybe we could have her find one."

"Hmm." Ace said. "That's not a bad idea."

"Wait" Conner said, looking around. "Where are they?"

"You don't see them?" Ace asked. "Well, that's a problem. Well, I'm sure we'll find them."

"Hopefully." Chopper said.

"Well" Ace said. "While they're gone, let's figure some stuff out."

"Like what?" Chopper asked.

"Well" Ace said. "What do they have in common?"

"What do you mean?" Conner asked.

"Well" Ace said. "There's got to be a common factor in this. It doesn't seem random."

"Well" Conner said. "Most of them were girls."

"Not a factor.' Ace said. "While it could be a pervert or whatever, it doesn't make sense to do this."

"Isn't Shadow a Dark type?" Chopper asked.

"She's a Dark type?" Conner asked. "But, she's a Gardevoir species."

"And?" Ace asked.

"Isn't she supposed to be Psychic and Fairy?" Conner asked.

"I dunno." Ace said. "She's the only one of her species I've met."

"Huh." Conner said. "She's still Psychic?"

"Yeah." Ace said. "Conner, what type is Mira?"

"Ghost.' Conner said.

"Hmm.' Ace said. "Ghost and Dark… could it be that they're the supernatural types?"

"What?" Conner asked.

"They're the types associated with the supernatural.' Ace said. "They're the best to use for certain capabilities. Ghosts and Darkness are said to be the ones that can make or break spell seals the most efficiently."

"Well" Conner said. "What do we do?"

"I'm a Dark type." Ace said, thinking. "I can sense the presence of these other Pokémon, maybe even finding them."

"Try it." Chopper said.

Ace concentrated his energy, focusing on any point where there was a trace of Dark typing or Ghost typing.

"I can't find any." He said, growling. "Wherever they are, they're not in the school. I can't even sense any other Ghost or Dark types."

"That's a problem." Chopper said. "Now, we have no one to watch."

"Wait." Ace said. 'I sense something… calling me. It's in the locker area."

"That's where we should go then." Chopper said, Ace and Conner nodding.

"Yeah." Ace said, nodding. The three of them headed to the locker area, Ace looking around for the thing he'd sensed.

"Was this door here before?" he asked, pointing to the door he was referring to.

"I don't remember it." Chopper said. "But, then again, I don't go in every class."

"Looks new." Conner said.

"It sure does." Ace said, thinking. "But, the question now is: should we try to enter it?"

"Let's go." Conner said. "I want to find Mira."

"Right." Ace said, nodding. "Then, I guess we test the unknown. Grab onto me."

Chopper and Conner each grabbed one of his shoulders, Ace placing his hand on the door. They felt themselves be sucked into the door, the door rippling as it sucked them in.

Shortly after they were fully sucked in, two figures walked up to the door. They looked at it, studying it.

"Think this is the one?" Ledian Girl asked.

"Yep." Riolu Girl said. "It's emitting the signals the boss lady warned us about."

"Think they're down there?" Ledian Girl asked.

"Maybe." Riolu Girl said. "Let's go."

"Right." Ledian Girl said as they entered the door, the door disappearing behind them.

 _With Shadow_

The white clad girl slowly blinked her eyes open, looking around the room as she let her eyes adjust. It didn't take long, her Dark typing aiding in the process. Once she gained her vision back, she could see that she was in a strange, hellish room, black in color and full of spell circles. Shadow could think of only one place she'd seen some of these circles: a book Arcey had shown her. Shadow tried to move her arms to her head to rub it to ease some of the pain she was feeling in it, but she couldn't. The reason for this was that her arms were stretched out to the sides, her shape resembling that of a cross, her arms and legs tied there. She struggled against the binds, but had no luck in breaking them, or even loosening them. She began to silently panic, her senses telling her there was something nearby, something dangerous.

" _ **Well"**_ a voice said near her, causing chills to race up and down her spine. _**"It seems the quiet one's awake."**_

She looked toward the sound of the voice to see a face she never thought she'd see again. She began to panic, her breathing as rapid as her heartbeat.

" _ **Oh, don't worry."**_ The voice said, its owner stepping closer. _**"We're gonna have lots of fun.'**_

 _With Ace, Chopper, and Conner_

The three walked through the place the door had brought them, all three looking around for any sign of an individual, dead or alive, especially their friends.

"See anything?" Ace asked.

"No.' Chopper said. "But, there's a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Good.' Ace said, chuckling. "It's not just me."

"You're nervous?" Chopper asked.

"Duh." Ace said. "My best friend could be in the hands of a rapist and murderer."

"You're oddly calm." Conner said.

"I've learned to not lose it when something happens to her." Ace said. "It makes me fight worse."

"Makes sense." Chopper said.

"Plus." Ace said. "She's not defenseless."

"True." Conner said. "I sensed power in her when I first saw her. She's pretty powerful."

"Yep." Ace said. "Now, where are they? I can't sense anything or anyone."

"Same here." Conner said. "Where is anything?"

" _ **There's nothing here for you."**_ Two voices came, two beings materializing into the room, but still hidden in the darkness of the room. Ace and Chopper clenched their fists, preparing themselves for a fight to happen.

The two figures stepped out of the shadows, revealing themselves. One was a shadowy mass of purple with a horn and tail and the other was a shadowy blue mass with a large spiral in the middle of itself.

"What are those!?" Conner blanched, making a face and stepping back. "They look like zombies."

"Pretty much.' Ace said. "But, they're sentient. They look like a Nidoking Pokéforme and a Poliwrath Pokéforme."

"So" Chopper said. "what do we do?"

Chopper was interrupted by the Poliwrath slamming its fist into his face, sending him flying backwards into the wall.

The Poliwrath swung at Chopper, the pure Fighting type dodging, landing a Brick Break on the Poliwrath. The Poliwrath's body bent inward due to the force of the blow. But, otherwise, it wasn't affected much. It landed a Brick Break of its own on Chopper, sending him flying, a cracking sound coming from his ribs. He grabbed his chest, holding it to try to ease the pain.

The Nidoking threw a punch at Ace, who dodged, throwing a haymaker into its face.

The Nidoking stepped backwards, slamming Ace in the stomach with its larger than average fist. Ace coughed, blood coming out of his mouth. Ace then growled, shoving his hand into the Nidoking's face, a pulse of Darkness coming out of it. It razed the Nidoking, causing it to fly backwards, smashing into a wall and splatting into a pile of goop.

Ace glared at it, clenching his fists, angry.

"Give me a real fight!" he shouted, his Dark aura flaring up as he let loose his power. "I want a challenge!"

Surprisingly, the pile of goop began to reform, regaining its shape in a similar way to a certain bubblegum colored anime villain.

Ace rushed forward with a yell of anger, slamming his fist into the Nidoking's face. He swung his leg up, smashing into the Nidoking's rib area, a squelching sound being heard. He slammed his fists repeatedly into the Nidoking's face, a squelch sound being heard after each one.

Chopper watched him as he fought the Poliwrath, shocked.

"Ace!" He shouted, catching Ace's attention.

Ace looked down, realizing what he'd been doing. The Nidoking reformed again, kicking him backwards. He bounced twice, flipping himself over to rush back at the Nidoking, giving it a flying kick to land on a wall, making a dent.

"You got any way we can beat these things?" Chopper asked.

"I think I do." Ace said, panting slightly. "But, if it fails, I might not be able to use another one."

"Why not?" Conner asked.

"Takes too much energy." Ace said, getting into a fighting stance. "Get behind me. This is gonna deal some damage.

Ace cupped his hands by his sides, gathering energy in them. The energy sphere was purely black and had several greenish purple specks in it as it grew to the size of a volleyball, Ace trembling as he poured more energy into it. Chopper and Conner looked at him with worry as he tensed up, clenching his teeth as he thrust his hands forward.

"Kyuryoon Black Dragon Shadow Aura Burst!" He shouted as a black beam burst forth from his hands, engulfing the two masses. It disintegrated them, Ace dropping to his knees and panting, sweat dripping from his face as well as blood dripping from his nose.

"Are you okay?" Chopper asked, helping him to his feet.

"I'm… fine." Ace said, panting. "Those attacks just… take a lot out of me."

"I'll say." Chopper said. "You're sweating."

"I know." Ace said, panting. "Just gimme… a sec."

Ace took a few deep breaths, regaining his stamina, flexing his fingers to test them.

"What kind of attack drains a person like that?" Conner asked. "Not even the Megaton Attacks like Hyper Beam and Giga Impact do that much to a person's stamina."

"Those attacks…" Ace said. "Take energy from the body. My Kyuryoon attacks take it… from my soul. That's why I can't use too many of them."

"That makes sense.' Chopper said, nodding. "The strain would kill you."

"Yeah." Ace said. "Now, let's find our friends."

"Yeah." Conner said. The three of them walked down the hallway to find the unconscious form of Mira restrained to a beam in a cross shape, her head drooping down.

"Mira!" Conner exclaimed, running forward and cutting her down with a Psycho Cut. Mira fell into his arms, stirring.

"C-Conner?" She asked, looking at him.

"Yeah." Conner said, happy tears entering his eyes.

"Wh-where's Ace?" Mira asked.

"I'm here.' Ace said.

"Y-you need to go." Mira said, slipping towards unconsciousness again. "Sh-she's in danger."

"Who?" Ace asked. "Shadow?"

"Y-yeah." Mira said, falling back unconscious. "She's being held by…"

"By who?" Ace asked. "Who's holding her?"

But, Mira had already slipped into unconsciousness. Ace and the others continued on, Conner carrying Mira. Shortly, they reached a door with an ancient symbol on it.

"This symbol…" Ace said, looking at it. "It looks familiar."

"How so?" Chopper asked.

"It" Ace said, his eyes widening in realization. "It's the symbol of the demon gate, the gate made by a god to hold a demon. This symbol here reads… Yveltal?!"

* * *

So, Shadow is still somewhere in this place? But, where? Is she behind that demon door? And, who is this "Yveltal"? Find out next time on Pokemon: Azure Light Kai


	4. Yveltal

Chapter Three: Yveltal

 _With Shadow_

Shadow's face turned a pale color as she saw the face of her captor.

She wore a pale yellow robe like top that went down to her knees. Under it was a pitch black pair of leggings. She had on pitch black shoes that had no heels on them. Her top had a very, very pale yellow collar and cuff combination that was very fuzzy. She had pale skin that was a yellowish shade as well. Coming out of a hole in her top was what looked like a tail, though it was a mahogany in color, jagged in its shape. Her hair was nearly the same shade as her top, but just a little paler. Coming out of the top of her hair were two pointed ears that were a pale yellow shade with black tips. Her eyes were intimidating, the most intimidating thing about her. They were a bloody orange color that made it seem like she'd busted a capillary. There were veins of red and black running from the pupil to the edge of the colored part, giving her a near demonic appearance.

"Miss me?" said captor asked, smirking. "Well, we're gonna have some fun."

Shadow tried to say something, anything, but she found there was a cloth tied around her mouth, preventing her from speaking. Her words only came out in muffled protests.

"Sorry" her captor said, making a mock hard of hearing expression. "You'll have to speak up. I can't hear you when you're gagged like that."

Shadow was now too paralyzed to move, knowing it would get her nowhere and Ace was nowhere around to find her. Or anyone, really. She began to sweat as her nervousness took over.

"You know." Her captor said. "If you'd have come in your original forme, you wouldn't have been captured so easily."

Shadow's eyes widened further than they already were. How did she—?! But, her thoughts were moved aside by her captor putting a hand on Shadow's cheek, stroking it.

"We're definitely gonna have some fun." He captor said, an evil grin lighting up her pale face as she leaned in closer, closer than Shadow would have liked even a friend of hers to be. "you and I, we're such a pair. It seems I get to finish the song and dance we started last time."

Shadow shuddered as she remembered said event. She struggled against her binds as she wanted to escape this nightmare, escape this person… no, this monster.

"No use.' Her captor said, chuckling as she leaned over to Shadow and whispered in an almost sensual voice. "You're mine. And, I'm the only one with the keys to this dimension, so you're gonna be here for a while with me."

Shadow shuddered as she felt the tingle run down her spine. Her captor smiled a wicked grin as she saw the effects. She stroked Shadow's face as she began to chuckle once again.

"You won't be needing this.' She said, cupping Shadow's necklace in her hand. She slipped it down Shadow's shirt, leaving it still attached. "There. Good luck with that now."

Shadow sighed in defeat, knowing she couldn't do anything in this state.

"Get used to this." She said. "Because you're gonna be here for a long, long time."

As the full thought of said scenario was processed by Shadow's brain, a tear slid from her face, another following. She knew this was probably the last time she'd ever see Ace or any of her friends again.

 _With Ace, Chopper, Conner, and Mira_

"Who's Yveltal?" Conner asked.

"An old friend." Ace said quietly, clenching a fist. "But, this symbol looks pretty old… Yveltal was corrupted three years ago… why is this here?"

"Corrupted?" Mira asked.

"Long story." Ace said. "But, we need to get in here. I think Shadow's in here."

"You think so?" Mira asked.

"Yeah.' Ace said. "But, I don't know how to open it."

"Use enough force on it and it will break open." Chopper said.

"You'd think." Ace said. "But, it's not that easy."

"It's not?" Mira asked.

"No." Ace said. "This seal is meant to hold Dark powers. Most of my powers come from Darkness. I can't easily break that."

"Let me try." Mira said. "I've had training in removing seals similar to this one."

"Training from who?" Ace asked as she stepped up, placing a hand on the gate.

"Dunsparce." Mira said.

"Wait" Conner said as a strange power began to flow from Mira's hand into the door. "If this seal hasn't been broken, how could Shadow be in there?"

"There are ways." Ace said. "But, it does seem unlikely. But, at the same time, I want to help my friend. He didn't deserve that."

"I understand." Mira said. "So, are you really sure you want this seal broken?"

"if you want to." Ace said.

"There's one problem.' Mira said, placing her other hand on the gate. "This gate was never sealed."

"What?" Ace asked. "But, the seal's right there."

"It was never activated." Mira said. "Makes it seem like someone didn't want whatever was in here to stay."

"Yeah." Ace said. "Well, let's go get my friend back."

Ace kicked the gate, splintering it as they walked into the room, looking around to see if there was any sign of danger. Surprisingly, however, the room was empty save for a strange cocoon looking object that was chained to the wall. The cocoon looked very similar to the fabled Geosenge stones, being a dark ashy grey with three red circles on it. It emanated a strange power… destructive at its very core.

"What is that?" Mira asked. "It's… demonic."

"Not quite." Ace said. "That's just his skill: Destruction. He can wither stuff or whatever. Basically he can destroy creation."

"That's an interesting ability." Chopper said.

"Somewhat.' Ace said. "I'd rather control time or space."

"That's impossible." Conner said. "No one can control time and space."

"Not universally.' Ace said. "But, their laws can be altered for a singular being."

"So" Mira said. "Can you sense Shadow?"

"no.' Ace said, growling. "I don't. I have no idea where she is."

"That's weird." Mira said, thinking. "You'd think we could sense her if she was in here."

"Either this place is screwing with me" Ace said. "Or, she's not here at all.'

"That's a distinct possibility." Mira said, thinking. "But, then we'd need to find where she is. That may be a problem for us because there could be several different places she could have gone."

"Yeah." Ace said, nodding. "…wait. Is the cocoon moving?"

"What?" Mira asked, everyone turning to the cocoon. It was indeed moving, shuddering, but not much more than that.

"So" Conner asked. "Is it supposed to do that?"

"No." Ace said. "Unless… no!"

The cocoon exploded, Dark type energy pouring out of it, making everyone but Ace shiver, Ace clenching his fists.

The cocoon disintegrated to reveal a man that was a little taller than Ace. He wore a red uniform that seemed to be colored like blood. In fact, if one didn't know better, they would assume it was dipped in blood itself. He had black pants that had red veins like blood crawling up them. His shoes were red and black boots that had red chains on them. They looked a little worn, as if he'd worn them a lot. He wore black gloves on his hands that resembled claws. They seemed sharp, able to slice the very air. Around his neck was an ashy grey scarf that seemed to billow. His hair was in a very similar fashion to Ace's, but was longer. It was black with red veins all throughout it. His eyes were a mix of Azure and cobalt, seeming to be brimming with inner destruction.

"Yveltal." Ace said, looking at the man. "Are you…"

" **So"** the man, Yveltal, said, looking at them. **"You're** *Ace!* **the ones that** *Stop me* **are here to kill me?"**

"We're here to find Shadow." Ace said growling. "Where is she?"

" **Unfortunately for you"** Yveltal said, grinning. **"I haven't seen our fair Shadow Darkstar, seeing as I have been in this cocoon."**

"I want you back to normal." Ace said, stepping forward. "Do you think you can fight your corruption so we can find Shadow?"

" **I AM corruption!"** Yveltal shouted, laughing heavily as Ace sighed.

"Do you two think you can back me up if I can't beat him?" Ace asked. "I don't think I can take him on myself."

"We got you." Chopper said, nodding.

"Good." Ace said, nodding. "Let's do this."

" **Come in any order you like."** Yveltal said, grinning. **"I'll take you all on."**

"I'll go first." Ace said, stepping up.

" **Works for me."** Yveltal said, grinning. **"Let's go!"**

Ace and Yveltal charged at each other, both of them pulling back their fists for powerful Supermon punches. Their fists became blazing with Dark type energy as they summoned it, their fists colliding as they threw their powerful punches. Shockwaves pulsed outward from their fists point of impact, shaking the room around them as they pushed forward, neither giving in and both yelling like a Dragon Ball Z character as they grabbed each other's free hand, pushing forward. A crater began to form beneath them, getting bigger with every second, every pulse emitted from the two of them. Their power levels began to rise, the pressure in the room enormous, though not unbearable to the other beings in the room, having been used to dealing with higher power levels in their school. They were practically on fire as their auras flared up, their power increasing well over fivefold of what they were previously.

Eventually, they shoved each other backwards, landing outside of the crater, panting slightly.

Ace charged at Yveltal, swinging his leg around to kick him in the head, knocking the red and black clad man to the ground. Ace slammed his fist in Yveltal's face, sending him flying into a wall from the force of the blow. Ace rushed forward, his fist back, preparing to make another strike against Yveltal. However, Yveltal grabbed his fist, slamming his own into Ace's face, sending the Dark type flying backwards, causing him to bounce twice on the ground. Chopper, Conner, and Mira looked at him, biting their lips in nervousness.

"Do you need backup?" Chopper asked.

"Not quite." Ace said, shaking his head. "Only when I'm fully certain I can't win, then can you join. This is personal, so don't get too involved with this right now."

"Got it.' Conner said, stepping backwards as Ace wiped his fist across his mouth. He looked down to see his reddish black blood on his glove, pulsing slightly with the Dark energy it contained.

"Seems you've damaged me pretty well." Ace said, chuckling. "I haven't had blood drawn by you in a while. It's an odd feeling, really."

" **You will not be feeling much of anything in a second."** Yveltal said, twin flames of Dark type energy being summoned to his hands. He unleashed his power, the energy erupting like a volcano. He clenched his fists, the energy lessening its bursts.

Ace summoned his own energy, clenching his fists as he felt it flow through him. He knew he had a good amount to spare, but could he defeat Yveltal with it?

Yveltal cupped his hands by his side, the Dark type energy from before being gathered in it, forming a ball. Ace mimicked his actions, summoning his own Dark type energy into his own cupped hands. He let the energy grow, both of them having spheres the size of volleyballs. They gave a yell of anger, purely black flames exploding around them as their power levels exploded, the very feeling of the room suffocating.

"What kind of power is this?!" Conner yelled, backing away, scared.

"I've handled around this power." Chopper said. "It's tough, but I can match them."

"Are you sure?" Mira asked. "I can put out a lot, but I don't think I have that much."

"Well" Chopper said. "Hopefully, Ace can take a good chunk off of him before we have to fight."

"Right.' Mira said, clenching her own fists. "I hope you're right."

Ace and Yveltal continued pouring energy into the spheres in their hands, feeling the power surge, nearly containing enough power to destroy the very building they were in. Once they felt sufficient power in the spheres, they clenched their hands slightly, closing off the flow of energy.

"Darkness Burst Limit!" they shouted as they thrust their hands forward at each other, the energy rushing forward at incredible speed, its shape and speed similar to that of a Kamehameha. Ace's blast was purely black, Yveltal's a powerful black and red combination.

The beams collided in the middle of them, exploding into a powerful ball of energy that swirled around itself, growing larger with every second of its existence as both Ace and Yveltal kept pouring their energies into it, yelling with both the strain and their anger. The entire room began to shake with the power of the two of them. Conner, Chopper, and Mira were thrown backwards at the force of the power, Conner putting up a Protect shield to keep them safe as they waited behind it, hoping that Ace could manage to handle this threat before they all got killed.

Eventually, the orb exploded, sending both Ace and Yveltal flying backwards, both crashing into the wall. They fell off of the wall, dropping to a knee, panting as they glared at each other, anger surging brightly as the power behind them continued to grow.

"This is insane.' Conner said. "Are those guys even human?!"

"I don't know.' Mira said, biting her bottom lip. "I've never felt power like this before. It's… incredible!"

"I can weild a similar power.' Chopper said. "But, I can't use many ranged attacks."

"Can you fight him?" Mira asked.

"I can try." Chopper said.

" **You've improved.'** Yveltal said, growling.

"As have you." Ace said, clenching his fists. "Clearly that cocoon is serving its purpose."

" **but, of course."** Yveltal said, chuckling evilly. **"But, I'm sure you've heard about my secret. My power is far beyond you now!"**

"Just go ahead and transform." Ace said, his hands erupting in flames of pure blackness as his Dark power flowed into them. "Make this an interesting fight for me."

" **Your funeral."** Yveltal said, chuckling.

Yveltal gave a small grunt and started putting out even more energy than before. The black fire of aura around him began to get a reddish tint as he yelled a roar of power and triumph. His body started to convulse as his transformation set in. His arms grew wider and longer, his fingers forming long claws. They began to clench and unclench as if their ribbon line shape were full fingers. A strange, dark power leaked from them. His red clothing grew black stripes and encircled his entire body. His black pants grew thicker red lines, the lines wrapping further around his body. His head became triangular in shape and he grew two horn like protrusions from his head. His silvery hair grew even longer as his feet became more like bird talons. He grew a tail about the same shape and size as his arms but it only pointed down. It seemed to be able to smash through concrete if he wanted to. When he had finished he had become like a giant wyvern, his body length from wings to tail measuring about seventeen feet. His body size not including them was about six feet tall. His body in flight resembled a letter "Y".

"Wh-what is that?!" Conner said, trembling as he pointed at what Yveltal had become.

"That" Ace said, smirking. "Is a Pokéforme. It's the pinnacle of power for an individual, but only some beings are capable of accessing it."

"That must mean he's one of them." Mira said, gasping. "Ace… can you beat him?"

"I can try.' Ace said, clenching a fist. "He's not the only one that can transform."

"You can transform as well?!" Conner asked. "But… how?!"

"Push-ups, sit ups, and plenty of juice." Ace said, smirking. "Let's do this!"

Ace took a deep breath, focusing his power to all around his body. He felt it grow, blossoming inside of him into power, pure power. He clenched his fists, getting into a pose that resembled a pose an anime character would enter. He flexed his muscles, giving a powerful yell as he began to change.

His whole body started to become less and less solid, becoming more and more like a shadow. His skin began to ripple a little like the very substance he was becoming. His body widened in his chest area and his arms sort of became a little thinner. He gained sort of an hourglass figure, though it wasn't the attractive kind. His fingers joined to become three large claws, sharp and powerful looking. They twitched slightly, seeming to decide between being shadowy and being solid. His legs became more like stilts, thinning out at the bottom, however, they were still solid, despite waving like shadows. His hair turned from pitch black to dark white, becoming longer and flowing like a cape from the massive amount of energy he was putting out. It seemed to be moving as if it were a video game glitch, twitching with the Dark power. His eyes got larger and turned a darker cobalt in color, almost seeming to glow in contrast to Ace's aura. He grew shadow like cloth from his shoulders that flowed like his hair. They were as black as his clothing. His clothing fused with his body, becoming like his skin and turning into what resembled a shadow. He grew a sort of skirt in his midsection (however, he refused to refer to it as a skirt). A tail grew out from the back of his body. It more resembled a wide long shadow about one foot in width and about three feet long. His aura had somehow become even darker than before, seeming to blacken the room around it as he continued yelling.

After a bit, he stopped, glaring at Yveltal.

" **Let's go!"** he shouted, rushing at Yveltal. Yveltal slashed at him with one of his giant claws, knocking him into the wall to the right. Ace hit the wall, bouncing back and rushing forward with near undetectable speed, slamming Yveltal in the head as he slashed with his own claws, which were cloaked in his Dark aura.

"What is this?!" Conner exclaimed. "What have those two become?!"

"I can't remember the species…" Mira said. "But, I do remember they're both Dark types."

"Doesn't help." Conner said, huddling behind the shield of Protect he'd summoned.

"I hope Ace can deal some significant damage to him." Chopper said. "Because I think he's part Flying type."

"Oh, right.' Mira said, gasping slightly. "You're a Fighting type. So, you'd have a slight disadvantage if you had to fight."

"Yeah." Chopper said, nodding. "Ace could handle this though. I think he's capable."

"How can you tell?" Conner asked.

"When I fought him" Chopper said. "I could tell he had a great deal of power in him. Call it fighter's skill, but he's definitely got some hidden powers maybe even he doesn't know about."

"Really?" Conner asked. "But, is he stronger than you?"

"I'd say so." Chopper said. "though, for now, the gap's small."

Ace grabbed Yveltal by his neck, driving his knee into it, swinging around to kick him right in the chin. Yveltal was flung backwards a little bit, stepping unbalanced steps as he growled, firing a blast of Dark type energy from his mouth. Ace dodged, firing a blast into Yveltal's stomach, which caused him great pain.

Yveltal slashed at Ace with his talons, making a small gash against Ace's shadowy body. Ace summoned a black orb about the size of a basketball, throwing it at Yveltal. Yveltal was struck by the orb, the orb enlarging, engulfing him as he struggled to escape it. However, Ace kicked him into it, the orb closing behind them as he and Yveltal exchanged powerful blows and continued fighting.

Ace repeatedly slammed his fist into Yveltal's face as the Y-vern fired many Dark Balls at Ace, the two of them taking some tremendous damage as their fight continued.

Chopper and the others watched as the spot where the orb had been began to crack, seemingly under the pressure of the blows the two of them must have been making to do such heavy distortion of space. The ground continued trembling, the force of the blows tremendous, even in an alternate plane.

The cracks enlarged, becoming larger and covering around the area that was the same size as the orb. After a few more tremendous blows and the cracks exploded outward, sending both Ace and Yveltal flying out of it backwards, Ace clenching a fist as Yveltal roared, firing a powerful Dark Pulse at Ace. Yveltal then flew up into the air, roaring down at Ace from the air. Ace summoned some of his aura to block it, firing back with his own Dark Pulse. Yveltal slashed the Pulse with his large claws, tearing it in half. Ace rushed forward, Yveltal blocking him with a large claw as he slashed at him with the other one. Ace was struck, bouncing back and falling over to Chopper. Chopper looked down at Ace, Ace getting up.

"Do you want me to get involved?" he asked.

" **No.'** Ace said. **"Not yet. It's not over for me yet."**

"Okay." Chopper said. "Just… don't get killed."

" **I won't."** Ace said, growling, summoning more power as he fired a powerful Shadow Ball at Yveltal. Yveltal deflected the Shadow Ball, firing a powerful Ice Beam at Ace from his mouth. Ace took the Beam head on, Ice beginning to form around him. Once he was fully encased, Yveltal fired a Flamethrower, the Ice shattering and Ace falling to his knees, panting.

" **Give up!"** Yveltal shouted, laughing. **"I have beaten you!"**

" **Never!"** Ace shouted, struggling to get up from his knees.

" **You know"** Yveltal said. **"I never thought I'd have to use this on you. But, you leave me no choice."**

Yveltal took in a deep breath, a small orb of deep red forming in it. Ace's eyes widened as he saw it.

" **You three!"** he shouted. **"Get back!"**

"What is that?!" Conner exclaimed.

" **Go!"** Ace shouted. **"You can't use Protect on this! It breaks it!"**

"What?!" Conner exclaimed.

The orb in Yveltal's mouth grew larger. At this point it was the size of a handball, and it was still growing. Ace clenched his jaw, his fists summoning Darkness energy to themselves, Ace preparing for what Yveltal was about to do.

" **Chopper"** Ace said. **"After this attack, he can't use it for twenty minutes. During that time, you'll have to beat him. Don't fail. I know you're capable. He's been weakened severely in my fight with him. So, don't worry about having to make up most of it."**

"Got it." Chopper said. "But, what about you?"

" **I'll take this attack."** Ace said, getting into a stance similar to that of Goku preparing to use his most iconic attack. The Dark energy in his hands became another orb like the last one, but it was much more powerful. The orb in Yveltal's mouth was the size of a volleyball now, its size remaining about that size. Ace's orb swirled around, the Darkness inside desperately wanting to get out, but being forced to remain in its orb.

" **This is the last thing you'll see before you see death!"** Yveltal shouted at Ace, the orb shooting out oof his mouth in beam form and heading straight for Ace.

" **Not on my watch!"** Ace shouted, firing his own orb at Yveltal. The two beams met, neither one moving. The orb made from their collision was a constant size, never changing. The beams began to move back and forth, getting closer to each fighter, but never quite reaching one.

" **Focus"** both shouted, tensing up. **"Energy!"**

Chopper, Conner, and Mira gasped slightly. Focus Energy was a potentially dangerous technique that was used only by professionals in fighting. It gave a huge power boost, but it came at a huge cost: the user was left physically drained by it and more often than not couldn't continue to fight. But, if used in short bursts, it could hold out against many foes.

A red field surrounded both Ace and Yveltal as their powers skyrocketed, the two of them seeming to buckle under it.

" **it seems this is a fight to see who can hold on the longest.'** Yveltal said, chuckling. **"Can your Focus Energy hold out long enough to counter mine or will I strike you down with my attack?"**

" **I won't lose to you!"** Ace shouted, giving a last yell of rage as he pushed more power into his blast, his blast expanding as it began to inch closer to Yveltal.

However, after about three seconds, the red field around Ace dissipated, signifying Ace no longer having the energy to hold out the Focus Energy. He dropped to a knee, his beam giving out. Yveltal laughed as his sliced through the air to collide with Ace. Ace gasped as he felt his chest being ripped open by the beam, a sharp and blunt pain following it. The beam stopped shortly after, however, due to Yveltal not being able to sustain it for much longer.

However, the damage had been done. Ace had a gaping hole in his chest, blood pooling out of it as he had reverted back into his human forme. Chopper ran over to Ace as Yveltal dropped to the ground, panting as he tried to recover.

" **Ch-chopper"** Ace said, gasping. **"St-stop him.'**

"Ace…" Chopper said as Ace closed his eyes, his arms dropping limply by his side. His breathing grew softer and more sporadic, though still barely there.

Chopper looked at Yveltal, growing angrier. He stepped forward, ready to fight. But, before he could, a powerful Aura Sphere and Razor Wind struck Yveltal and disrupted him. Chopper, Conner, and Mira looked behind themselves to see Riolu Girl and Ledian Girl standing there, prepared for battle.

"Riolu Girl? Ledian Girl?" Chopper asked. "What are you two doing here?"

"Stopping him.' Riolu Girl said, stepping in front of Chopper. She charged up her Fighting type aura, clenching her fists.

" **Ha!"** Yveltal said, laughing. **"I do not fear one such as you!"**

"You should!" Riolu Girl shouted, her red eyes glowing a little. "Because I'm the one who can stop you!"

Riolu Girl then turned to Ledian Girl, who grabbed her hands in her own. Ledian Girl used Helping Hand, sending energy into Riolu Girl. Riolu Girl felt her power rise as she faced Yveltal again. Ledian Girl panted, having given a good deal of energy to her partner.

" **Fool!"** Yveltal laughed. **"I am in my Pokéforme! You cannot possible hope to beat me in a human forme!"**

"Really?" Riolu Girl asked, smirking. "Because I can beat you right now."

" **And, what makes you say that?"** Yveltal asked, chuckling.

"You've already taken a good bit of damage." Riolu Girl said, confident and angry. "he damaged you quite a bit. You've used a move that requires you to recharge it as well as using Focus Energy, which drains your physical power pretty fast. Even with the energy you took from him using your powerful move, I've just taken over double that amount. Aside from that, I am in top physical condition and have taken no damage. It's over Yveltal."

" **You wish!"** Yveltal shouted, rushing towards Riolu Girl and pulling back with a claw.

Riolu Girl ran forward, pulling back her fist. It became infused with her power, a blue field surrounding it. She leapt toward Yveltal, pulling back a little farther. Yveltal slashed, attempting to hit her. But, Riolu Girl was faster, dodging his slash and leaping into the air over his head. She used gravity to aid her as she fell, using her punch, which she'd infused with Aura Sphere, to slam Yveltal into the ground. Yveltal landed, making a crater as he did, Riolu Girl falling down, landing another punch for good measure. She leapt off of him, flipping to land on her feet, her steely gaze focused on him, flexing her fingers, ready to land another punch at a moment's notice.

Yveltal stood up, angrier than ever. He charged up a Hyper Beam, the white orb in his mouth growing bigger quickly. Riolu Girl charged an Aura Sphere in her hands, making it the size of a beach ball. Yveltal released his Hyper Beam, the rainbow colored Beam speeding straight for Riolu Girl.

At that moment, Riolu Girl released her Aura Sphere. It headed straight for the Hyper Beam, colliding with it. Both stood at a standstill, neither giving any leeway. Riolu Girl pushed forward, however, her Aura Sphere moving closer, becoming ever nearer to hitting Yveltal. Eventually, Yveltal stopped his Hyper Beam, unable to carry on. The Aura Sphere struck him straight in the mouth, knocking him back into the wall. He fell to his knees, using his large wings to prop himself up. However, he reverted back to human forme, panting heavily s sweat poured off of him.

"Surrender.' Riolu Girl said, stepping closer to him as he glared. But, he knew he was beaten. Ace had dealt way to much damage to him in their battle. That combined with Riolu Girl's aforementioned advantages, he couldn't beat her. He decided it was time to make a tactical retreat.

" **You won't take me!"** he shouted. **"We'll continue this later!"**

With that, Yveltal used the remainder of his power to open a purple portal, pushing himself through it. Riolu Girl ran after him to try to catch him, but she was too late, the portal closing just before she reached it.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed. "I failed to get him!"

"It's fine." Ledian Girl said, panting from the power she'd given Riolu Girl. "We have to tend to his wounds."

"Right.' Riolu Girl said, nodding as she walked over to Ace, standing over him.

"What do we do?" Chopper asked.

"I'm not sure." Riolu Girl said. "I'm not too good with healing like this."

"I don't know any either." Conner said.

"Same here." Mira and Ledian Girl said.

"I-I do.' A voice said from the door. Everyone turned to see a bruised and bloodied Shadow standing there, holding onto the wall for support.

"Shadow!?" Chopper, Conner, and Mira exclaimed, looking at her.

"H-hi." Shadow said, panting. "I-I sensed you guys, s-so I stumbled here. I-I hope I can h-help."

"You look pretty injured yourself." Riolu Girl said, looking her up and down. "Are you sure you're in any condition to use energy?"

"I-I'll be fine." Shadow said, stumbling over to Ace. She put her hand on his chest, sending a little energy into it, enough to calm him down. Ace's breathing slowed down as she did, Shadow looking weaker. The Dark Psychic stopped after a few seconds, panting as she stopped and put a bloodied hand on his face.

"Stay with me, my love.' She whispered in a voice low enough for only herself and her target to hear. "It will only be a matter of time before you are well again."

Shadow collapsed onto the ground, lying next to Ace, passing out.

"Chopper" Riolu Girl said, looking at the Fighting type. "Carry Shadow. I'll carry Ace. Do you know where we should take them?"

"To their place, I guess." Chopper said. "The nurses'll have a hard time believing this…"

"Do you know where they live?" Riolu Girl asked.

"No.' Chopper said, his expression dropping.

"Great." Riolu Girl said, sighing. "Well this could be hard. We need to get them out of here at the very least. We'll grab their addresses from the office or something."

"How would you know to do that?" Chopper asked.

"What school has a student and doesn't have their personal information?" Riolu Girl countered.

"Touché.' Conner said. "Let's go. I remember the way out."

"Good.' Riolu Girl said, nodding as she followed the Meditite boy out, Chopper, Ledian Girl, and Mira following her.

As they walked out of the room Yveltal was in, however, Riolu Girl stopped.

"What is it?" Chopper asked.

"I sense an aura nearly identical to Shadow's.' She said, looking around. She then shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "I must be being thrown off by the atmosphere of this place."

"Odd.' Chopper said, shrugging. "Let's go."

They walked out of the weird dimension's area they'd found Mira.

"Wait" Conner said. "I thought the door only opened from whatever did it. It closed behind us."

"Maybe we can open it." Riolu Girl said, looking around. "There could be a way to use our combined powers to open the door."

"Wait." Chopper said, looking at the area where the door was. "There's a door here."

"Open it.' Riolu Girl said, nodding to Conner. Conner opened the door hesitantly, amazed when he saw that he was looking out of the janitor's closet inside of the school. The beings walked out of the door, closing it behind them. Conner opened the door to see what would happen. He only saw the inside of the janitor's closet, shock on his face.

"What did you expect?" Ledian Girl said. "Dimensional travel isn't permanent."

"But" Conner said, unable to finish his thought as the group headed to find the office. As they reached it, Conner walked in, talking to the secretary. Leaning his head out the door, he beckoned them to come.

They did, the secretary's eyes widening as she saw Ace and Shadow. She quickly made a call, a very panicked voice coming from the other side.

In about five minutes, a woman dressed in white robes burst through the door, demanding to see her two children. The secretary nodded towards Ace and Shadow, the woman turning to see them, panic becoming more evident on her face.

"Come on, you two!" She exclaimed, sending some of her energy into them. "Please wake up. You guys gotta wake up!"

Neither moved much, Shadow moving a little bit and stirring. The woman took them, picking Shadow up and levitating Ace with some Psychic powers. She looked at the ones that were there.

"You must be the guardians of this town.' She said, looking at Riolu Girl and Ledian Girl.

"We are." They said. "What is it to you?"

"My name is Arceus." The woman, Arceus, said to them. "My children, students, rather, call me Arcey. I thank you for protecting my children."

"Your child did pretty fine on his own." Riolu Girl said. "If it hadn't been for him, we may not have gotten the same results."

"While that's true" Arcey said. "If it weren't for you two, they wouldn't have made it back at all from the looks of it. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"You're welcome." Ledian Girl said. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we must be going."

The two heroes left, leaving Arcey, her unconscious children, and the three students.

"I must return to my home to recover these two." Arcey said. "You three are welcome to accompany me if you wish."

"If it's not an inconvenience." Mira said.

"It isn't." Arcey said. "I'm opening a portal now."

She opened a portal, all of them entering it, said portal closing upon all of them entering.

 _In the med bay—a few hours later_

Ace blinked his eyes open, looking at the bloodied and unconscious form of Shadow lying next to him. He squeezed her hand, looking at her, the pain in his chest preventing him from moving much.

"A-Ace" her voice came. "A-are you alright?"

"better now that you're awake." He said, holding his best friend close. "What… what happened to you?"

"I saw" Shadow said, turning over, her injuries not as great. "I saw… her. She was the one that…"

"I'm so sorry.' Ace said. "How did you escape?"

"Sh-she got arrogant.' Shadow said. "When I saw an opportunity, I took it and left."

"She" Shadow said, tears starting to flow. "She did horrible things. That's why my clothes look like this and I'm all bloody."

"I'm sorry." Ace said, turning despite the pain in his chest and hugging his best friend. Shadow hugged him back, sniffling a little. Ace, due to the pain in his chest, fell back under and rolled back to his original position.

Shadow looked at him and propped herself up on her elbows, wiping the 'tears' from her eyes. She smirked slightly, blinking. For a split second, her eyes flashed a bloody orange, veining red and black.

* * *

Well, they managed to drive away Yveltal. That's great. But, what's gonna happen when he returns? find out soon in Pokemon: Azure Light Kai

A note for those who've read the original: I'm just gonna skip the whole 1447 chapter from the last one. I'm sure you can figure out why.


	5. Alto Mare Part One: Tyra

Chapter Four: Alto Mare Part One: Tyra

Ace woke up, stretching his limbs as he woke up. He looked down at his chest, touching it with his hand. There was a slight sting, but otherwise, his wound had healed very well. He got out of bed, stumbling a little.

"How long's it been since I walked?" he asked himself, curious. Regaining his balance, he walked over to the dresser, seeing the mirror. He lifted up the white t-shirt he was wearing to see the scar, barely visible on his chest. He nodded, putting on his typical attire and heading out the door. On his way out, he saw Shadow waiting on the other side of the door, looking at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ace said. "All healed up."

"That's good." Shadow said, smiling. "I hope breakfast is good today."

"Yeah." Ace said. "I just hope Palkia doesn't cook it. Burned all my food last time."

"Everyone makes mistakes.' Shadow said, shrugging.

"I had cereal." Ace said, crossing his arms.

"Oh." Shadow said. "That… is a problem."

"Yep." Ace said, the two of them heading to the table. They were joined by the other residents of the Hall of Origins, each of them wondering what breakfast was. Arcey walked out in a bathrobe, yawning as she sat down.

"So" She said. "Who's up to cook?"

"Dunno.' Ace said. "Hope not Palkia.'

"Same." Arcey said. "Kid can't cook."

"Don't I know it?" Ace said, nodding. "So, how is Giratina?"

"Fine." Arcey said, sipping coffee that Ace had a very strong suspicion wasn't just coffee and cream.

"Breakfast!" called the cheery voice of Mina from the kitchen as she came out, psychically holding several plates of food. "I got eggs and bacon!"

Mina was dressed in a pink maid costume with a white apron and frills. She had on pink high heeled shoes that she walked very clumsily in, almost tripping several times. She had on pink sweats under the skirt, which had a white stripe down the side. She wore a sleeveless blouse with it, wearing white gloves. Her hair was done up in a bun as she walked, the bun falling out and her hair returning to its usual crazy position. Her huge grin was only lit up by her pink eyes, said psychic type carrying the plates and setting them down.

"At least Deoxys Christmas present to her didn't go to waste." Ace muttered, Shadow giggling.

"Who's hungry?!" Mina shouted, everyone taking some breakfast. They began to eat, surprised when it tasted good.

"Did" Arcey said, trying to choose her words carefully. "Did you make this, Mina?"

"Of course, I did." Mina said, giggling. "I'm in costume, aren't I?"

"That…" Arcey said, stopping as she decided not to push it further. "Is right, Mina."

"Yay!" Mina exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I told you I could do it, Mewtwo."

The aforementioned Psychic type shrugged, his point having been proven wrong.

"So" Arcey said. "How was your sleep, Ace?"

"Fine." Ace said. "I think I've fully recovered."

"Good." Arcey said. "I think you can go back to training tomorrow."

"Cool." Ace said. "I've been keeping my strength up with those Heal Pulses.'

"Bet I'll kick your ass." Eon said, grinning as the two stared each other down, the best friends/rivals ready to throw down, even at the table.

"Save it for later." Arcey said, clearing her throat loudly. "I don't want another accident."

"Whatever." They both said, rolling their eyes.

"Ace" Arcey said. "I have a job for you."

"What is it?" Ace asked.

"I need you to head to Alto Mare to pick up Bianca." Arcey said. "She went there to visit Latios' grave, but hasn't come back."

"Why'd you let her go alone?" Ace asked. "You know that city hasn't been in the best of shape lately."

"I figured she could handle it." Arcey said. "She's pretty strong, you know."

"I know." Ace said. "But, she's not got the aggression most of the rest of us have."

"That doesn't matter right now." Arcey said. "I just need you to go pick her up… or get her out of trouble if she's in it."

"Got it." Ace said, standing up. "I'll be back."

"Let's roll." Eon said, getting up as well.

"No, Eon." Arcey said, grabbing her daughter's hand. "You're staying here."

"But, mom!" Eon whined. "Ace gets to go!"

"I have a different job for you." Arcey said. "You need to head into town and pick me up a few things."

"Ugh, fine!" Eon grumbled. "But, I want a cool job next time!"

"Whatever." Arcey said, rolling her eyes. "Just go.'

"Fine." Eon grumbled. She followed Ace to the door, both of the turning different ways once they exited it.

"Those two will be the death of me.' Arcey said, sighing. "Shadow, I need you to establish a Psychic link with Ace so we can keep track of him."

"Already have one." Shadow said. "I've had it since birth."

"Oh, that's right." Arcey said, biting her lower lip. "I forgot."

"Something you're not telling us?" Mewtwo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Arcey said, shaking her head. "Nothing important."

"Alright." Mewtwo said, going back to his food.

After everyone had finished, they went to their separate areas. Arcey went to her room, pulling out her phone and dialing the first number in her contacts.

"Hello" the male voice came over the phone.

"Giratina." Arcey said quietly. "What do you have on the Dark Soul?"

 _With Eon_

"Arcen, this is boring!" Eon groaned as she walked into town, her arms behind her head. "Why can't something happen?!"

However, as she walked by the bank, she noticed a peculiar sight: a robbery in progress.

"Cliché.' She said, grinning. "But, still my kinda fun."

The Flareon girl ran in, slamming her fist into the nearest robber, knocking him clean out. The next one, a female, moved up to her, charging up Electric Energy in her fist. Eon grabbed it, swinging her leg around to kick her in the face.

She caught Eon's foot, holding it with a smirk.

"Is that all you've got?" She asked.

"Nope." Eon said, grinning. "That was to occupy your hand.'

The woman's face turned to confusion for a split second before Eon's other foot slammed into the side of her head, sending her into the wall. The other two members of the robbery, both female walked toward her, Dark Energy in their fists.

"You're goin' down, you stupid kid.' They said, prepared for battle.

"Kid?!" Eon said. "I'm no kid!"

Eon then summoned Fire to her hands, putting them together for a powerful Fire Blast that razed the two in its kanji shape. They were knocked back into the wall behind them, parts of their clothes burned off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" A voice came from behind Eon. The Flareon girl looked behind her to see Riolu Girl standing behind her, a slightly irritated look on her face.

"Uh, what's it look like?" Eon asked. "Cause, to me, I'm stoppin' a robbery."

"You're endangering yourself!" Riolu Girl exclaimed, walking over to Eon.

"Listen, _kid_.' Eon said with a growl. "What I do is my business. If I wanna get into danger, that's my call. Besides, I stopped them, didn't I?"

"You could have gotten hurt!" Riolu Girl said, stepping in front of Eon.

"Big deal." Eon said, shrugging. "I do that all the time. Don't give me a lecture over it. Say… you look kinda familiar…"

"What?" Riolu Girl asked, stepping back a little.

Eon studied her for a second.

"Yep." She said, smirking. "I totally got it."

"Got what?" Riolu Girl asked, a little nervous.

"I got your number." Eon said, grinning.

"My" Riolu Girl said, confused. "number?"

"You'll find out." Eon said. "But, until then… don't break anything."

Eon walked out of the bank, taking off down the street in a fiery blur.

"Did she…?" Riolu Girl asked, confused, but also worried. "No, she couldn't have. If she did, she's more intelligent than I gave her credit for."

 _With Ace_

Ace landed on the outskirts of Alto Mare, stretching.

"Man, that's a long way from home." Ace said, looking back where he'd come from. "Why does Arcey keep letting her come here?"

The Dark type shrugged as he walked forward.

"Now" he said out loud. "If I were Bianca, where would I be?"

He thought for a second, snapping his fingers.

"Why am I asking that" he said. "When I can use my senses to feel her out?"

He closed his eyes, focusing his energy to locating Bianca's energy. He took a deep breath, concentrating, trying to find his Psychic type friend.

"That's odd." He said, opening his eyes. "I can't sense her… that can't be good."

Ace started walking into the town, looking with his eyes for Bianca.

" _That's very peculiar."_ He said. _"Normally, I can sense her, but she's not there. Hmm… maybe I—wait! Her pendant! Latios gave her that pendant that he said would always let him be close to her… it reacted weird after Shadow touched it… it almost seemed as if something was coming out of her into it, but I can sense energy from it now… it's that way!"_

Ace started moving in the direction of the energy he was sensing. However, unbeknownst to him, there were five pairs of eyes watching him.

 _Elsewhere_

"That's him!" She exclaimed, pointing to her friends. "I can't believe he's alive."

"Well" their leader said, crossing her arms. "We are about a year before you four were even born. It's natural he'd have to still be alive. Which means the others are alive as well. This time is nearly untouched."

"It is odd." Another said. "We have to be in a different universe than the one we left because things seem different than I remember them being from what I was told."

"Well" the leader said. "That may actually be true. It just… feels different than when I was back at this time of when we were around."

"So" the fourth said. "We're stuck here, aren't we?"

"No." the leader said. "Time should revert us back to our home universe."

"Are you sure?" the fifth said. "Cause we may be stuck in this universe."

"This point is a major chronological point." The leader said. "Time must have us be here. There are three others in my time. One of them the fight with _him_ and the other is the fight with the demon Volcanion. There were no other ones… besides your parents' births. But, the oddest thing is that I can't sense Shadow anywhere. I can normally sense her from a greater distance than this from the Hall of Origins, but I can't now."

"Is that a problem?" the first asked.

"Well" the leader said. "Considering how you are connected to her, it is. She should be alive in this time. Odd. Without her, _he_ cannot be vanquished."

"Why?" the fifth asked. "I mean, I get how we play into this, but why her?"

"You don't get it." The leader said. "There is only one being with the power to fight _him_ and without Shadow, there's no chance. We need her alive. We'll worry about it later. We can stay in this time and do our own investigating. Something is odd about this Ace though."

"What?" the second asked.

"In our time, he had a full soul." The leader said. "Here, he has what looks to be a split soul. Maybe his connection to Shadow is deeper than in our time. Whatever it is, we have to set things in motion. I can also sense several powerful auras unfamiliar to me… though, one of them reminds me of someone I knew."

"You're saying this happened to him around this time when you were thirteen?" the third asked.

"Yes." The leader said. "I didn't expect it either. The four of you from then warned Ace about _him_ and then they prepared to battle _him_. Along the way, the powerful battles were set into motion, starting with this one. We need to catalyze it, but the proper time may not be now."

"When then?" the third asked. "I mean, we can't debate this for long."

"We know where he lives.' The leader said. "If we need to go there, we can."

"True." The first said, nodding as she thought.

"What should we do now?" the fifth asked.

"Follow him." The leader said. "We may have to tell him later."

 _With Ace_

Ace followed his senses to what looked like a large castle looking structure in the middle of the town.

"Huh.' He said, looking up at it. "I always forget they still have a governor. Even though the guy's older than Arcey. Or did they get a new one? I can't remember."

He walked up to the castle, a guard dressed in pink colored armor stopping him, pointing a spear made of Psychic energy at Ace's stomach.

She was Ace's height in the armor, standing with a strong build. She had a whitish pink ponytail that went down past her shoulders. Her eyes were a golden color, glaring at the Dark type as he stood there, unflinching at the spear.

"Halt." She said, pointing her spear at Ace.

"Why?" Ace asked.

"You are trespassing." She said, the spear touching Ace's skin. The spear began to twitch, its energy being disrupted.

"What are you?!" She said, seeing it. "Not even a Dark type can avoid this spear!"

"Dunno." Ace said, shrugging. "But, if you don't move, I'll force my way in. My friend's in there."

"That's not my problem." The guard said, thrusting her spear forward, the spear disappearing as it touched Ace's skin. The guard stared at it, shocked as she looked at Ace.

"What are you?" She asked again. She focused on Ace, a third eye opening in her forehead, the Miracle Eye technique. As she looked through it, she stepped back, trembling.

"Y-you're a monster!" She said. "What kind of power do you have?!"

"I'm just a Dark type." Ace said, looking at her with confusion.

"You're more than that!" She shouted, moving forward, a Force Palm activating as she thrust her hand into Ace's chest, the pulse of Fighting type energy thrusting Ace backwards.

"What" Ace said, standing up, coughing out a little blood. "The hell was that for?!"

"You survived that?!" She exclaimed.

"That was supposed to be lethal?!" Ace exclaimed. "What is wrong with you!?"

"You're a monster!" She said.

"Listen." Ace said, coughing out more blood. "It didn't kill me, but it seriously hurt. You're good."

"Th-thank you." She said, shocked.

"What is your name?" Ace asked, holding out his hand, a smirk on his face. "Mine's Ace."

"Medula.' The guard said, holding out her hand as Ace shook it.

"I gotta say" Ace said. "You and I should have a battle later. I can tell you got a lot in you."

"That" Medula said, surprised. "Actually sounds fun."

"Good.' Ace said. "Now, I need to go in. My friend, Bianca is in there and I need to take her home."

"Bianca?" Medula asked. "Do you mean the redhead that was brought here earlier?"

"I'm not sure." Ace said. "I don't know what the one you brought in looks like, but it may be.'

"You'd best hurry." Medula said, stepping aside. "She could be in serious trouble."

"Yeah." Ace said, nodding. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Ace said, nodding once as he ran inside.

 _With Chopper, Conner, and Mira_

"So, why did your cousin want us to meet her in this castle?" Chopper asked.

"This is where she works." Conner said. "She's gonna eat lunch with us and wants to meet you guys."

"Why does she want to meet us?" Chopper asked.

"She said, and I quote" Conner said. "I want to see if you've met any cute boys."

"She does know you have a girlfriend, right?" Mira asked.

"She didn't mean for me." Conner said.

"I… think I should stand behind you then." Chopper said, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Smart.' Conner said.

"Say" Mira said, looking down the hall. "Isn't that Ace?"

The two males looked down the hall to see the Dark type running down the hall.

"Yeah.' Chopper said, confused. "What's he doing here?"

"I don't know." Conner said as Ace noticed them, stopping.

"What're you guys doing here?" Ace asked.

"We're here to eat with my cousin.' Conner said. "She's working, so we're waiting for her to get off."

"Cool." Ace said. "I'm looking for Bianca."

"Bianca?" Conner asked.

"She's a good friend of mine." Ace said. "She is here. I can sense her amulet she wears.'

"Amulet?" Mira asked.

"Her 'Soul Dew' as she calls it." Ace said. "Her brother's last gift to her before he died. She'd die before she parts with it… hopefully, she still has it."

"That may be something to hope for.' Chopper said. "But, what are you doing here?"

"I sensed her amulet here." Ace said, crossing his arms. "There's little reason for her to be here. It's odd. She isn't the type for this stuff, so I don't know why she's here."

"Maybe she wanted to sight see." Conner suggested.

"This place is too dangerous to sightsee and she knows it.' Ace said. "I just need to find her. Do you guys know of any way for me to know if she's here? I think something off happened here."

"I can sense a strange energy." Mira said. "IT's leaning towards Distortion."

"Bianca." Ace said as his eyes widened. He began to run towards the source of the energy he'd sensed, stopping dead in his tracks as he saw a sight that shocked him to his very core: Bianca's amulet in the hands of the governor.

The governor was a woman who stood at an impressive six foot two height. She had a very fit body frame, her shape similar to Ace's. She wore green colored combat boots with small spikes that ran around the sole, giving anyone who was hit by them a painful wound. There were belts running around them connecting at the heel and crossing over the curve of the ankle. She wore green leggings that went two thirds of the way up her thighs. They ended with a darker green band that had spikes going around them. She wore a black shorts and top one piece that went just under the leggings and were a materiel like a cross between a sweater and spandex. Green belts crisscrossed over the shorts, making X shapes over her legs. The top section was in the style of a black, sweater like top on under the green V of the other top/bottom combo, black lines making stripes in it. It had straps that wrapped around her body in an X shape. The sweater like top had long, black sleeves that went up to her shoulders, concealed under the coat she wore. Under that, there was a sky blue bra that showed slightly, though she didn't seem to know or care. She wore a set of shorter green shorts over the first pair, these being part of a combo top and shorts. These shorts were shorter than the first, barely able to be classified as shorts. She wore a green sash around her waist, one end hanging down like a tail. The outer shirt she had was the same color as the short shorts and had four black lines, making claw marks in themselves. It was buttoned on its five buttons and the V it made went down to her midriff. Over it all, she wore a green, short sleeved, button-down trench coat that was completely unbuttoned, flowing like a cloak. The ends were in a jagged pattern, being a darker green than the coat itself. There were black leather belts that crisscrossed to make an X shape just at the end of the short sleeves of the coat. The coat had a light blue inside, shown by the flipped down collar that was actually very long. She wore dark green fingerless gloves that went halfway up her forearms and were decently soft looking. There was a belt acting as a wristband on each of her wrists. She had, in two sheaths, two swords, each at least three and a half feet long and very sharp. The hilts were a wrapped with dark grey leather and the metal showing was a grey with large black triangles. The blades themselves were a dark green and had black diamonds on them as well as what looked like metal plates on them. The blades were serrated like a knife or a sawfish's nose on one side and they came to a point. Nearby, there was a larger sword. This sword was made of a color that was a mix between light and dark green. It was rusty at the end of the blade, which was presumably the end that got the most use. The points of the blade (for it was in a similar design to the aforementioned two) were black diamonds that bled into the sword itself. A green leather sheath wrapped around the top, held by metal buttons. The hilt had a chain connected to it. The chain was small, but was connected to a strange green crest. The crest looked like a small crescent with long spikes extending from it. Her hair was a shade of green in between light and dark. It went as low as her legs in some places, but the other locks went down to her waist. It was beautiful, strong, and firm, shimmering as if it was a scale of a dragon. It seemed to be one of her most beautiful features. Her eyes were a mix of olive green and a lighter shade of green. There was an untold amount of experience to them, strength shining in them. Her complexion was pale, yet slightly tanned. Her aura itself showed regality, confidence, and power.

"That's my friend's!" Ace said, stepping forward. "It belongs to her, not you!"

"Correction." The governess said, turning to Ace. "It belongs to this house and this city. The Soul Gems, or Soul Dew as some refer to them, are the sacred gems of this city. That friend of yours was in possession of a stolen one. She has been jailed for her crime and will await punishment."

"That's bullshit!" Ace shouted. "That was a gift from her brother when he died!"

"Brother?" The governess asked. "What might this brother's name be?"

"Latios." Ace said, clenching his fists.

"Latios…" The governess said, thinking. "The eldest Latis twin… how do you know of him?"

"He was in the dojo I learn from.' Ace said. "He died a few years ago and that's all she has of him."

"While she has my sympathies" the governess said. "I do not tolerate thievery."

"You stole it from her." Ace said, getting angry.

"Correction." The governess said. "It was already stolen. I have returned it."

"That was Latios' last gift to her!" Ace shouted.

"It was stolen." The governess said. "Though, it does remind me: how did he manage to steal it?"

"He didn't steal it!" Ace said. "He—where _did_ he get it?"

"He stole it.' The governess said. "There were seven, but around the time you said he died, one was stolen. If they were normal gems, I wouldn't do anything. But, these gems are more than ordinary gems."

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"Inside of them" the governess said, opening golden case that was nearby and placing Bianca's gem inside of it. "There is hidden power. It is unknown how much or what kind, but there is a strange feeling I get from them. Perhaps I am being strange, but I tell you, I feel power from them."

"I can sense it too." Ace said. "What is it?"

"I have no idea." The governess said. "I've heard rumors of undeniable power coming from them, from a single huge burst to an entire transformation. Though, I believe there are different stones for both options."

"But" Ace asked. "Why did you take Bianca?"

"She has been exposed.' The governess said. "A strange darkness clouds her. I need to probe her mind to figure out its origin. It seems linked to the stones."

"So" Ace asked. "The stone she was holding was corrupted?"

"In a sense." The governess said. "There is something I sense inside it, but I cannot identify what it is."

"Something like corruption?" Ace asked.

"Something." The governess said, crossing her arms. "I don't like it though. Though, you seem to have something off about you too… I wonder…"

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Ace asked. "Everybody keeps telling me that I have a 'split soul' or whatever. What does that even mean?"

"It means you are incomplete." The governess said. "I've heard the tales of one like that… no, two. You resemble him though…"

"Excuse me?" Ace asked.

"Except different…" the governess said, shaking her head quickly. "No, I need to focus. Now isn't the time. It is too soon. It can't be the time yet…"

Ace snapped his fingers, bringing her out of it.

"Oh, sorry." She said, her normal expression regained. "I was thinking about something I was told before I took up this position."

"Uh huh." Ace said. "I'll hear the story later. I think we should get to introductions."

"Yes.' The governess said, nodding. "I am Tyra Nocturna Itaria, governess of this region."

"I'm Ace Dakurai Hunter.' Ace said. "Wait, this place counts as a region?"

"Not like the Sinnoh or Hoenn regions" Tyra said. "This is a small region since it is an island, however it is part of the Hoenn region."

"I sort of get what you're saying." Ace said. "Why the swords?"

"One must be capable of defending her region before she can call herself a leader." Tyra said, crossing her arms.

"Those look like more than just defending weapons." Ace said, eyeing them. "Those looks like saws."

"I never said I was a merciful fighter." Tyra said. "Though, mostly they're an intimidation factor nowadays. The days of war are over. For now. Especially with what I dirty these blades with."

"For now?" Ace asked.

"For now.' Tyra said. "Though, my foe isn't mortal. I don't war with the other regions."

"What do you fight?" Ace asked.

"Something only seen in your nightmares." Tyra said.

"Cool." Ace said. "So, can I at least take my friend back home?"

"She is corrupted.' Tyra said. "She must be cleansed."

"What does that mean?" Ace asked.

"There is a darkness inside her." Tyra said. "It needs to be removed."

"Will that kill her?" Ace asked.

"No." Tyra said. "It shouldn't."

"Shouldn't?" Ace asked.

"Don't worry." Tyra said. "I don't wish to kill her. She did nothing wrong. However, I need to cleanse her. There is too much at stake here."

"Like what?!" Ace shouted. "You've been completely vague this whole time!"

"Destiny!" Tyra shouted back, drawing one of her blades. "I'm trying to prevent destiny!"

"What do you mean?" Ace asked. "You can't prevent destiny!"

"I will not let this world burn!" Tyra shouted. "If the Darkness prevails, the world will burn!"

"What are you talking about?!" Ace shouted.

"The return of the Demon Emperor!" Tyra shouted. "Don't you read history books!?"

"No." Ace said. "I don't."

"the time is approaching rapidly." Tyra said. "where history will repeat."

"What are you talking about?" Ace asked.

"The battle of the demons." Tyra said. "The Demon Emperor and the Joined Soul. The battle that shakes the very earth to its core."

"What is that?" Ace asked. "This is the first I've heard of it."

"Then, ask your teacher." Tyra said. "I have no use to teach it to you. She would know better than I anyway. She is Arceus J. Multius, is she not?"

"How did you know?" Ace asked.

"That's her story to tell." Tyra said. "Now, you must wait for your friend to be cleansed. Once I have removed the darkness that had entered her, I will release her to you."

"NO." Ace said. "I won't let you tamper with her soul."

"This isn't your decision." Tyra said. "You must allow me to aid her. It will prevent worse from happening to her what happened to her uncle."

"What do you know about that?" Ace demanded.

"Enough." Tyra said, sighing.

"This isn't getting me anywhere.' Ace said. "I need you to give me back Bianca. NOW!"

"That won't happen." Tyra said. "It's too risky. Whatever was in Lugia was in her. I have to remove it."

"You can't remove Pokérus." Ace said.

"This is not Pokérus.' Tyra said. "It's something else. I can't explain it."

"What are you talking about" Ace asked. "I don't get it."

"You will." Tyra said. "Come with me for a minute. We will eat and then you may retrieve your friend. It will not take long for us to remove the darkness."

"If she dies" Ace said in a growl. "You will join her."

"I promise you upon my life" Tyra said. "That she will not die."

"Hey, Ace!" Chopper called, him, Conner, Mira, and Medula walking up. "Did you find Bianca?"

"Not quite.' Ace said. "I'm working on it."

"She needs to be cleansed." Tyra said.

"There was darkness in her?" Medula asked.

"Yes.' Tyra said.

"I thought I could sense it" Medula said. "But, I couldn't be sure."

"Your suspicions were right." Tyra said. "The sage is healing her as we speak."

"I hope it works." Medula said. "That amulet would have been corrupted next."

"The darkness feels familiar.' Tyra said. "I'm sure I've sensed it before."

"Where?" Ace asked.

"From a warrior" Tyra said. "A demonic fighter who had been fully corrupted. She hid her face afterwards because it became too hideous and dark. Even the face she has now isn't her real one. She went by the name: Mimikyu."

"Mimikyu?" Ace asked. "I know that name."

"You do?" Tyra asked.

"I encountered her years ago." Ace said. "She nearly killed my best friend."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tyra said. "So, do you know where she is?"

"No." Ace said. "She vanished. But, my best friend encountered her again and nearly died."

"I'm" Tyra said. "Sorry."

"We should grab food." Conner said. "I'm starving."

"Well, cuz." Medula said, patting Conner. "I know the best place to get food. Let's all go."

"That sounds good." Tyra said. "I could use a meal from that steakhouse. And, you know it's the best."

"What about Bianca?" Ace asked.

"She will be perfectly safe." Tyra said. "This darkness, however, will eventually take over her if not taken care of."

"Fine." Ace said, sighing.

"Let's go!" Tyra said, leading the way to a steakhouse that was about a half mile away.

"No blades.' Ace read the sign. "Looks like it'll have to go.'

"Fine." Tyra said, placing it in the check-in station.

"Let's grab some eats!" Conner shouted.

"Sounds good to me." Medula said.

They entered, sitting down to eat. After their food arrived, they all began to dig in, enjoying their food.

"So" Ace asked Tyra. "How did you encounter Bianca? I don't think she would head to your residence."

"She didn't." Tyra said. "I went to the gravesite to mourn my father, the previous governor, Aggron L. Aronis. There, I saw her and she was wearing the amulet. I could sense her corruption and I asked her what happened. It was strange what she said."

 _Flashback_

Tyra walked through the graveyard, standing in front of the grave. She knelt down, running a hand across the stone, sighing in sadness.

"I will not let your death be in vain, father." Tyra said. "I will fight the darkness, just as you did once."

She sighed once again, a tear falling as she looked at the grave. Its inscription read: "Aggron L. Aronis, father, governor, warrior."

"They may have taken your life" Tyra said, pulling a sword out of her sheath. "But, they will not take this world. I will defend it from them all, no matter what."

She heard a noise coming from nearby. She looked to the side to see a girl standing in front of a gravestone, crying over a grave.

Tyra walked over, sensing something that made her stop in her tracks.

"Darkness." She whispered. "Where is it?"

She looked around, trying to find the source of her senses' flaring. Her eyes settled on the girl.

" _Her?"_ She asked in her head. _"But… how? I can sense she's a Latis. They're supposed to be incorruptible warriors. How is she corrupted?"_

Tyra then noticed the amulet around the girl's neck.

" _A Crystal?!"_ Tyra thought. _"She possesses one of the Crystals of Power! But, only a few chosen lines bear them. From what I can remember, only the Darkstar clan, the Latis clan, the Aronis line, and the Melodus line, despite their inability to use them, are the only ones still in possession of them. She can't be the last of them! The last one supposed to be in possession was Lugia, but he wasn't even a Latis. Who is this girl?!"_

"Um, excuse me" Tyra said, the girl turning to her. "Who are you?"

"Oh" the girl said with a soft, shy tone to her voice. "I'm Bianca. Bianca Latis. Who might you be?"

"The name's Tyra." Tyra said. "I couldn't help but notice you were at this grave."

"It's my brother's." Bianca said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I get that." Tyra said, nodding. "My father passed a few months ago as well. May I ask where you got that crystal?"

"My brother gave it to me.' She said. "He said that as long as I had it, he'd be with me."

"That's noble." Tyra said. "So, what happened to him?"

"He died because a monster killed him." Bianca said, sniffling more. "That monster also killed my uncle, Lugia too."

" _Lugia's her uncle?!"_ Tyra thought. _"That's interesting… but, I need to remove the corruption. If they get even one soul to Lukara, all is lost. I won't let her revive that monster back into the world."_

"You seem to have a bit of a darkness in you." Tyra said.

"There is?" Bianca asked. "You can sense it too?"

"I can." Tyra said. "I need to cleanse it. That way, you can live happier."

"Thank you." Bianca said, smiling. "But, can you tell me about this amulet? It has powers according to Latios and my uncle."

"It does." Tyra said. "Would you like me to tell you about it?"

"That would be nice." Bianca said, nodding.

'Come with me." Tyra said, gesturing her to follow her.

 _Present time_

"The odd thing is that she just followed you without trying once to see if you were trustworthy." Ace said, crossing his arms.

"She could tell I meant her no harm." Tyra said. "Her kind always had that ability."

"Kind?" Ace asked.

"Dragon type.' Tyra said. "They're naturally gifted with skills such as that as well as other powers. That's why most of them can use all of the elemental skills, including ones that can severely cripple them if used on them."

"It's impressive.' Ace said. "But, what are you doing to remove the corruption?"

"Simply using Psychic energy to reverse it." Tyra said. "It won't harm her."

"That's good." Ace said. "So, how long until she's done?"

"Not much longer." Tyra said. "Though, something is off."

"What?" Ace asked.

"What happened to Lugia?" She asked.

"The darkness he carried overpowered him.' Ace said. "It was his downfall."

"So, the stories are true." Tyra said. "The Deep Power Stones, as my ancestors referred to them, do cause darkness by prolonged exposure. But, if she's only had it for a short time, she shouldn't be as corrupted as she was."

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"She was nearly fully corrupted." Tyra said. "It was a wonder she wasn't dark… oh no!"

"What?" Ace asked as Tyra got up and ran towards her home.

"She may turn at any time!" Tyra shouted. "Get ready to face your friend as she becomes darkness!"

* * *

Oh no! What's gonna happen to Bianca? Will they save her? Or, will she become fully corrupted? And, who were those five? Find out soon.


	6. Alto Mare Part Two: Vs BiancaHeroines

Chapter Five: Alto Mare Part Two: Tyra Vs Bianca/Heroine's Struggle

Riolu Girl stood on top of the building, overlooking the city. Her hair moved in the breeze as she looked down in the evening light, the orange of the sun glinting off of her red eyes. The very essence of the city screamed that there was something evil coming.

"Where are you, Pangoro?" Riolu Girl growled softly to herself. "I will find you, no matter what."

"Bit early to start the brooding." A female voice said from behind her. "Crobatman usually doesn't start until at least midnight."

Riolu Girl whirled around, firing an Aura Sphere at her visitor, the blue ball of Aura striking the individual square in the chest, sending her backwards to bounce twice before landing face down on the roof.

"Why are you here?!" She growled, aiming another Aura Sphere at her, preparing to fire it.

"I'm bored." The figure, Eon, stood up, wiping the blood off the corner of her mouth. "And, you seem like you're having fun. So, I figured I'd tag along."

"You're a civilian." Riolu Girl said. "I can't have you become endangered on this. Now, go home, Eon."

"Make me." Eon said, taking a step forward. "Or, are you scared?"

"Fine." Riolu Girl shoved her palm into Eon's chest, the huge pulse of energy shooting out the other side of Eon, but showing no physical damage to the Flareon girl. Eon coughed out blood, collapsing backwards, not moving.

"This should keep you out of my hair." Riolu Girl said, turning around. "But, to be safe, I'll mask your aura so you can't be found by any malicious individuals."

Riolu Girl focused some of her aura onto Eon, the Flareon girl breathing quietly. The costumed heroine then jumped off of the roof, her aura protecting her as she landed on the ground, crouching. She moved with blazing, yet invisible speed to move through the streets, searching.

"you got anything, girls?" She whispered into the hidden earpiece she wore.

"Nothing." Ledian Girl said. "This warehouse is just as empty as the other ones."

"Same here." Zorua Girl, who was dressed in a skin tight black uniform with deep, red, jagged lines going around it. She wore a black eye mask that had a part that went over her nose. She had black hair with red accents and highlights. Her gloves were black with red points on the end to make them sharp. Her eyes were blue behind the mask, scanning the area around her.

"Dammit!" Riolu Girl said. "We're back to square one. Let's just look around for his base from the sky and maybe get some minor crimes stopped."

"Got it." The other two said, nodding as they jumped up, Ledian Girl flying onto the roof above her as Zorua Girl jumped up. The three met on a different rooftop.

"this is a problem" Riolu Girl said. "We haven't found Pangoro yet."

"He's changed his hiding places since I was a member." Zorua Girl said. "Unfortunately, that won't work in our favor."

"We'll just have to search from the inside." Riolu Girl said.

"That's even more dangerous." Ledian Girl said.

"We're going all together." Riolu Girl said. "It will be safer that way."

"That could help." Zorua Girl said. "We could take on some minor thugs solo, but Pangoro's too tough to take on without backup."

"Right." Riolu Girl nodded. "So, we'll all three go so we have a better chance of survival."

"Too bad those thugs we interrogated earlier didn't have any good info." Ledian Girl crossed her arms. "They could have given us some information."

"I could have gotten some." Zorua Girl flexed her fingers.

"The police are already divided about us." Riolu Girl said. "We don't need to give them reason to actively hunt us."

"Fair." Zorua Girl stroked her chin as she mused. "But, the problem still remains of how we're going to find Pangoro. We may have to call this one a night and think in the morning."

"It's not that late." Riolu Girl said.

"Yeah, but a math test makes it that much later." Zorua Girl said.

"Lives are at stake here." Riolu Girl. "You can just cheat."

"Again, fair." Zorua Girl said. "funny how the superheroine's first response is 'cheat'."

"Whatever." Riolu Girl shrugged. "Let's try that new warehouse on Fifth Street. It's supposed to be much more secure. It may just have his shipments stored."

"Sounds like a plan." Zorua Girl said.

"Agreed." Ledian Girl said. "Let's be quick."

"Right." The other two nodded, Zorua Girl taking off running while Riolu Girl teleported and Ledian Girl flew.

The three arrived at the warehouse, sneaking up to the roof to peek in through the skylight.

"There they are." Riolu Girl whispered. "I was right. That looks like the shipment those two thugs were talking about."

"Yeah." Zorua Girl said. "Unfortunately, it has a lot of armed guards."

"When's that ever been a problem for us?" Riolu Girl asked.

"these seem to be the elites." Zorua said. "Pangoro's not holding back on this one."

"Then, let's go introduce ourselves to them" Ledian Girl said, opening the skylight.

"Right." Riolu Girl nodded. The three jumped down to land in front of the guards, surprising them with quick strikes to knock three to the side.

"Get them!" The lead guard shouted to her underlings. "It's those meddling brats!"

"Heroines." Riolu Girl corrected, roundhouse kicking the guard that charged her.

"It doesn't matter." The head guard said, three more guards charging the three heroines. "You'll be dead soon anyway."

"That's what you think." Ledian Girl said, gut punching one guard, firing a Silver Wind off at a horde to damage them.

"Let's kick this up!" Zorua Girl flexed her fingers as blackish purple smoke began to filter off of them. "Shadow Claw!"

She rushed toward a guard, slashing at him, causing him to fall as she kneed him in the face.

"My turn." Riolu Girl fired an Aura Sphere at the lead guard, said guard dodging as she moved behind the blue clad heroine with surprising speed. Riolu Girl turned to punch at her, but she grabbed her fist, punching her in the face.

"this has been a long time coming, heroine." The guard said, her form shifting to reveal a new individual. This new individual wore long, flowing red hair with black streaks and blue eyes that glared at Riolu Girl. Her outfit consisted of a leather jacket and black leather pants that hugged her tightly.

"Zoro." Riolu Girl growled. "Of course you're behind this operation."

"I'm sure you understand how this is going to go down." Zoro smirked, snapping her fingers as two more elites emerged, one female and one male.

The female wore a tight, full spandex outfit that hugged her body, her gloves having two white brass knuckles that ended in three curving spikes. Around her neck was a small red scarf that was tied off behind her head. Her hair was red and stood up on end as if frigid as ice. Her bangs were black, almost as black as Darkness. Her eyes were blood red, glaring as she smirked at the three heroines.

"Looks like the three bitches came back to get their asses kicked." She said, cracking her knuckles. "Let's oblige them, shall we?"

The male wore black cargo pants, a black sweatshirt accompanying it. He wore a small white scarf, which billowed behind him slightly. He had white hair, which went with his black eyes. Said eyes had two rings around them.

"Let's beat 'em within an inch of their lives and then give 'em to the boss to take 'em the other inch." He said, grinning evilly.

"You won't get the chance." Riolu Girl teleported forward, throwing a punch at Zoro's face.

"Cute." Zoro grabbed her fist with one hand, yanking it backwards to punch Riolu Girl's surprised face. "But, I had time to get tougher while I was in prison. Turns out a lot of people want to see you go straight to hell. You specifically, Riolu Bitch."

"I'll make sure you get sent back to them." Riolu Girl stood up, wiping the blood off of her mouth, giving a quick teleport as she kicked for Zoro's side. However, the Zoroark dodged, kicking her in the side, following it up with a powerful gut punch. Riolu Girl coughed out saliva as she threw a punch wildly at Zoro, actually striking her in the face.

"You got anything better?" Zoro smirked, grabbing her arm, a flaming energy starting to emerge from her hand. Riolu Girl screamed in agony, Zoro landing a powerful punch on her face.

"That's courtesy of Volcoranus." Zoro grinned evilly. "He taught it special. Burns you and halves your physical power."

"Then, I'll just have to bring it back up." Riolu Girl growled, ignoring the pain as she threw a Power Up Punch at Zoro, striking her.

"Extremespeed!" Riolu Girl shouted, rushing forward quickly to slam Zoro in the face with another Power Up Punch, following it up with two more.

"I won't let you escape this time!" Riolu Girl shouted, punching for Zoro again. The Zoroark grabbed her fist again, slamming her in the face.

"You're pathetic." She said, stepping forward and kicking the heroine in the throat. "Even when you're beyond your own skill you choose to throw your life away by continuing to fight. No matter what you know will happen to you."

"But, now" Zoro's hands became claws, Dark energy surrounding them. "I will show you what a heroine will receive in the end!"

 _With Ledian Girl_

Ledian Girl followed suit with her leader, rushing for Pancham. The Fighting type dodged her initial attack, punching her in the back with a Rock Smash. Ledian Girl flipped over, turning to face him, getting into a fighting position.

"You're pretty fast." Pancham chuckled. "But, it's not gonna be enough. We got way tougher in prison. Tougher than you'll ever be. Mostly cuz we're gonna kill ya!"

"You'll get no chance." Ledian Girl summoned energy to her hands, moving forward, dodging Pancham's attack to get in close.

"Aerial Ace!" She shouted, landing the punch on the Fighting type, the Flying type energy knocking him backwards.

"You're going to pay." Ledian Girl said. "All the people you've wronged, every single one will get their justice. You're going back to jail and you'll stay there."

"You got a few things wrong, Bug Bitch." Pancham smirked. "The only ones goin' anywhere is you. But, you're goin' to a morgue, so don't expect any sympathies."

"you will not beat us." Ledian Girl said. "You never have and you never will."

"You underestimate us." Pancham grinned evilly as Fire began to surround his fists. "See, in prison, we had the pleasure of being taught by several of your worst enemies, including Golem. Here's his special technique for you."

Pancham clenched his fists as he summoned his energy, the rocks around them beginning to levitate as his power rose. He punched the ground, stones beginning to shoot up from the ground, heading straight for Ledian Girl. The helmeted heroine flew up into the air to avoid the stones, summoning some of her own energy.

"Silver Wind!" She shouted, thrusting her hands forward as particles of silver shot from her hands at near supersonic speed to strike the rocks, hitting Pancham as well. The rocks shattered, Ledian Girl rushing downwards.

"Comet Punch!" She shouted, slamming her fist into Pancham's face, landing three rapid fire blows before kneeing him in the gut.

Pancham retaliated by punching her in the chest, spin kicking her in the throat.

"Is that really the best you've got?" He sneered at Ledian Girl, the heroine growling.

"I'll show you what I've got!" Ledian Girl said, gathering up her energy.

"Aerial Ace!" She shouted, moving towards Pancham with speed unseen, landing a powerful punch to his gut. Pancham jumped over as she made another pass, but she immediately corrected her direction, kicking him in the head as she came back around.

Pancham flew backward under the force of the blow, bouncing twice on the ground. He stood up, blood coming from his mouth and nose as he yelled in rage.

"That's it, Bug Bitch!" he shouted. "The gloves are off! Stone Edge!"

Dozens of stones began erupting from the ground around Ledian Girl, the heroine dodging them to the best of her abilities, firing off Silver Wind to destroy some, but they just kept coming.

Eventually one hit her, throwing her off balance. Once it hit, multiple other stones hit her. She began being smacked around like a ping pong ball, Pancham moving up to punch her after the final stone had hit her, knocking her into the wall behind her.

"How's that taste?" He sneered, moving to stand over her. "That's gotta hurt."

Ledian Girl weakly stood, growling at the crook. Her costume was torn in several places from the stones, her helmet dented. The defiance in her eyes was unmistakable, though, burning brightly as she clenched her fists.

"You've got guts, I'll give you that." Pancham smirked evilly. "But, I'm not so easily done."

He ran towards her, Electricity surrounding his fists as he pulled back for a punch.

"Thunder Punch!" he grinned, throwing his punch.

However, before he could land it, Ledian Girl ducked, slamming her fist into his face, stunning him.

"Sucker Punch." She said. "Followed by Air Slash!"

She flew into the air, bringing her foot down in a swinging, spinning motion as she kicked his head into the concrete beneath it. There was a resounding crash as he impacted, the ground actually cratering beneath the blow.

The helmeted heroine stood over the limp body of Pancham, looking down at him.

"Counter." She heard from below her as Pancham jumped up, hitting her with a force enough to break steel. Ledian Girl hit the ceiling with enough force to send rubble falling down with her as she impacted the ground with enough force to shatter it.

"Now" Pancham cracked his knuckles as he stood up. "I'll teach you how to kill off a heroine."

 _With Zorua Girl_

Zorua Girl rushed for Weave, the two beginning to grapple.

"You've come to beg, traitor?" Weave taunted, punching Zorua Girl in the face.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Zorua Girl countered the blow with one of her own. "It seems you've gotten stronger."

"We all three have." Weave smirked. "In prison, we had plenty of time to train to beat you three weaklings. We even had help from your worst enemies. Enemies we promised we'd make sure you never wake again."

"You're going to have to do better than just threaten me, Weave." Zorua Girl growled. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh, but you should be." Weave grinned evilly. "You see, there was a foe of yours there that trained me specially to beat you. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about."

"It doesn't matter what she taught you!" Zorua Girl punched Weave in the gut, spin kicking her.

"Well, Leavanny would beg to differ." Weave grinned. "Ice Shard!"

From Weave's hand fired dozens of Ice Shards that rushed towards Zorua Girl. The Dark Type heroine crossed her arms to protect herself from the attack. Several of them hit her, but didn't do much damage.

However, Weave had moved behind her to slash at her back, slicing it open in a small line.

Zorua Girl cried out in pain, turning and unleashing a Flamethrower from her hands to catch Weave in it. Weave cried out in pain as the Super Effective attack burned her.

"You won't get the advantage over me again." She growled, punching Weave in the head and kneeing her in the gut. She slammed her fist into the Dark Ice type's face, following it up with a powerful Fire Punch.

"You will not best me!" Zorua Girl said, throwing another powerful punch. However, this one was caught by Weave.

"You've definitely underestimated me, you little shit." She said, driving a powerful Dynamic Punch to Zorua Girl's chest, sending her moving backwards. "That's strike one."

Zorua Girl lay down where she was hit, dazed by the force of the blow, trying to regain her senses. However, an Ice Shard pierced her stomach, causing her to cry out in pain.

"You won't learn by simple pain, so I'll have to break you to make you understand." Weave grinned evilly, stepping towards Zorua Girl with a killer's intent. "Let's make it fun, shall we?"

She shot another Ice Shard at Zorua Girl, causing her to cry out in pain. She managed to stand up, staring defiantly at Weave, who simply chuckled.

"Do you really think that you've got a chance to beat me?" Weave smirked evilly. "Well, if you're so willing to fight, I'll show you just how wrong you are."

 _With Tyra and Ace_

Tyra burst through the doors, running faster than most would expect someone to. Ace even had to push himself to keep up with her and he was a primary Speed/Offense fighter. He ran as fast as he could, trying to keep up with the Rock type woman, who seemed to be a beast of a warrior.

"You're fast." Ace said.

"I am a warrior!" Tyra shouted. "Despite my species' typical non-Speed attributes, I have trained to change that, making myself both faster and stronger than them!"

"Impressive." Ace said. "I don't know what species I am, but I'm a Speed/Offense type."

"I see." Tyra said. "Well, get ready to use it."

Tyra kicked open the doors of her home, running past Medula, who was standing with Chopper, Conner, and Mira.

"Medula, downstairs, now!" Tyra shouted, running down the hall, heading to a set of stairs that led downward to a large cave area.

"You kept her in here?" Ace asked.

"This is a place with many Stones that can help cure things like this." Tyra said. "We call it Mystic Cave because of this. This place is hidden to most because the stones, if in the wrong hands, can be very destructive."

"I see." Ace nodded as he followed her. "Well, where is Bianca?"

"Further down." Tyra shoved open a large set of doors which led to a large passageway. She led Ace to a room that resembled a jail cell.

Inside the cell sat a girl around Ace's age. She was clad in a torn white t-shirt as well as red sweat pants. She had on red and white shoes and had on white socks. Over her shirt she wore a red jacket with a blue delta on it. On her ears was a pair of earrings that looked like sapphires. Her hair was a bloody crimson red, flowing over her shoulders. Two tufts stuck up on her head, surprisingly giving her an almost aerodynamic look. Her eyes, which stared at the wall, were a golden color, like liquid ambrosia. Her gaze slightly shifted to Ace and Tyra as they ran in.

"Ace?" She asked in a monotone, as if it wasn't even a question.

"Bianca?" Ace asked. "Are you okay?"

"You need to run." She said. "I cannot control it anymore."

"Bianca…" Ace bit his lower lip. "You have to fight it, whatever it is. Please."

"I cannot." She said. "It is okay. I will see Lugia and Latios soon."

"no!" Ace said, running up to the cell. "You're not gonna die!"

"It is too late for me." Bianca said.

"We'll get you better." Ace said. "Don't give up."

"Run." Bianca whispered, a single tear running down her cheek. The tear began to turn black, oozing down like a foul slime. Her sclera began to turn black, her eyes turning red as a dark and deadly aura flickered softly from her body.

"Wh-what the hell is this?!" Ace took a step back, shocked.

"This is her transformation." Tyra growled. "Get ready for a fight."

" **You have chosen to try to stop me."** The dark, demonic voice came from Bianca's mouth, thought it still held traces of her original voice. **"That makes you my adversary. My dark master shall be revived to ravage this world and you will be unable to stop him."**

"Dark master?" Ace asked. "Who…"

"Zygarde." Tyra growled, clenching her fists, grabbing Bianca through the bars. "Tell me what he's planning!"

" **You'll never know."** Bianca's face twisted into a demented grin as she broke Tyra's grip. **"But, I shall tell you one thing before I rip your throats out: his servant has almost found her host and when she does, there will be nothing stopping her from resurrecting him."**

"She won't get the chance." Tyra growled. "There's no way either of us will let you out of that cage."

" **I don't need your permission."** "Bianca" said, pulling the bars open with sheer strength. She stepped closer to the two who stood facing her.

"She's certainly stronger with whatever this thing in her is." Ace said, clenching his fists. "Are you sure we're capable of beating her?"

"We're going to have to be." Tyra growled as she summoned power to her hands.

"right." Ace sighed, summoning Dark power to his hands. "She's Dragon and Psychic."

"Good." Tyra smirked. "I can beat both of those."

Tyra rushed forward towards the possessed Bianca, Ice surrounding her fist as she threw a punch that could shatter stone. However, "Bianca" caught the fist, kicking Tyra in the gut.

" **Is that really the best you've got?"** "Bianca" asked, laughing evilly. **"I'm not afraid of that weak shit you've tried to use."**

"Fear this then!" Tyra shouted, moving forward with surprising speed to punch 'Bianca' in the face with a punch surrounded by Dark energy. Her next punch was surrounded by Ice.

"Black Ice Punch!" Tyra shouted, surrounding her fist with both Ice and Darkness, slamming it into 'Bianca's' face. 'Bianca' slammed a powerful punch to Tyra's face, causing the Rock and Dark type to flinch, allowing 'Bianca' to drive a knee into her gut.

"Your strength is great." Tyra growled. "But, I'm not going to allow you to succeed, demon."

" **Demon!?"** "Bianca" laughed. **"I am more than mere demon! I am Cipher, corruptor of souls! I have warred with your lineage for thousands of years, killing them off one by one."**

"You won't beat me!" Tyra shouted, giving a yell as her power shot up. She rushed up to Cipher, a powerful jaw made of Darkness emerging in front of her as she punched her, the Dark jaw crunching down on her as well.

Cipher screamed out in pain as black blood began to emerge from the wound. However, the pained screams turned to an evil laugh as the black blood moved back into the wound, which sealed itself up and seemingly ceased to exist.

" **You will have to do better than that."** Cipher smirked evilly, stepping closer to the two. Ace rushed in this time, slamming a powerful Shadow Punch to her face.

Cipher's head jerked to the side from the force of the blow, Ace following it up with another blow, this time the blow knocking her back, Ace moving behind her to slam her into the ground, summoning Dark energy to his hands to attack with a powerful blast.

However, before he could get the shot off, he was shot with one of Cipher's blasts, knocking him backwards as he fell on his back, the possessed Bianca jumping up and walking towards him as a bluish green energy began to surround her hands and forearms.

" **I would have spared you, you know."** She cackled. **"Simply because I know what you mean to this body, out of my one grace to her. But, you have forfeited that chance. I will destroy you, you twisted anomaly. I don't care what threat you would have posed to me if I allowed you to live, but I will now snuff out that pathetic candle of your life."**

As the possessed Bianca walked towards Ace, the Draconic energy surrounding her arms pulsing with darkness, Tyra stood up, levelling a flying kick to Bianca's head, a powerful Shadow Claw causing a wound in Bianca's chest.

"This one's all mine!" Tyra shouted, facing her as she clenched her fists.

" **You don't know when to stay down, do you?!"** Cipher shouted angrily, throwing a punch at Tyra, which the warrior dodged. **"You're almost as much of a pest as that stupid heroine that interferes with my plans to obtain the pure soul!"**

"Well, happy to oblige." Tyra slammed her fist into the demon's face. Cipher screamed in rage, Tyra roundhouse kicking her into the cell behind her. Dark energy surrounded her fist as she rushed forward for the Dark Punch.

Cipher's fist met hers with a powerful shockwave, the Dark and Psychic energies blending to make a psychedelic mixture of colors that exploded from the point of impact. Both warriors were thrown back as they rushed forward, trading blows.

Tyra threw a punch to Cipher's midsection, slamming her foot into her gut as she threw a multitude of punches. Cipher countered with powerful blows of her own, neither fighter showing any signs of tiring or weakening.

" **You are impressive."** Cipher smirked. **"But, I am far more powerful than you, Death Bringer. Your lineage has opposed my master for too long. I have been hiding within the Latis line, siphoning their energy, growing stronger, too strong for any of your line or any other to face me!"**

"Even if I fail to stop your master" Tyra and Cipher began to grapple, pulsing their energies through their hands. "There is another that will rise to finished the fight."

" **That is just a fairy tale!"** Cipher cackled as the stalemate of energies began to make a crater in the ground, the two of them beginning to sink. **"Even if such a powerful warrior were to exist, we would have found and destroyed them!"**

"Well, you'll never know when I send you to the afterlife." Tyra growled, the crater widening.

" **Foolish mortal!"** Cipher cackled once again. **"You are no match for me! I will crush you like a bug! And, when this 'Shadow Warrior' emerges, if they emerge, I will kill them as well!"**

"Your master will fail!" Tyra shouted, giving a powerful yell as her energies increased, her power shooting into Cipher as the possessed Bianca gave a scream of pain.

"Focus Energy!" Tyra shouted, her energy skyrocketing with a blood red aura as she squeezed Cipher's fists, the possessed Bianca screaming louder in pain as Tyra began to overpower her, the Rock and Dark type slamming her fist into Cipher's face.

Cipher took a step back to steady herself as Tyra returned with a vengeance, a crushing kick hitting Cipher in the ribs as Tyra started to wail on her with everything she had, every fiber of her being telling her to push forward.

"You will pay for what your kind has done!" Tyra shouted, kneeing Cipher in the gut. "For all those you have killed!"

" **I doubt you can do that much damage to me."** Cipher taunted. **"There's a lot of people I've killed."**

"For Titanfist!" Tyra slammed her fist into Cipher's gut too knock her into the wall.

"For Meliodas!" Tyra sliced into her with a Dragon Claw.

"For my father!" Tyra slammed a crushing blow into Cipher's face, pushing her through several feet of the rock below her, Cipher coughing out black blood.

Tyra panted, her red aura disappearing as she ran out of energy to sustain it fully.

" **Is that really all you've got?"** Cipher's demented cackle echoing through the room as she stood up, wiping the blood from her lip with her hand, stepping towards Tyra. **"Because I've taken a lot harder hits than that from much more threatening opponents."**

"Wh-what?!" Tyra took a step back, shocked as this being, no this demon, simply took everything she had dished out with little damage taken herself. "H-how did you manage to take that?!"

" **You're weak."** Cipher cackled. **"I beat your father with more difficulty than you've given me."**

"You bastard!" Tyra threw a powerful punch, which Cipher grabbed.

" **He had far more fight in him than you."** Cipher let loose a punch to Tyra's gut that caused her to cough out blood. The shockwaves and energy behind the punch shot out her back without ripping it open.

Tyra fell to the ground, unconscious as Cipher stood over her, a malicious grin on her face as she held out her arm, a blade of Psychic energy enveloping it as she swung back, prepared to slice the warrior into pieces."

However, before she could, a powerful blast of Dark energy shot her directly in the face, a fist following it as Ace rushed in to aid Tyra.

" **You are something else."** Cipher smirked. **"Your very strength intrigues me, boy."**

"You're not going to get away with any of this, demon!" Ace shouted, his hands becoming surrounded by claws of pure darkness. He slashed at Cipher, landing the first hit.

" **You bastard!"** Cipher shouted in pain, slamming her fist into his face. **"I will destroy your body to summon another three demons to finish the job of killing everyone you love!"**

"You won't get the chance!" Ace and Cipher began to grapple, Dark energy pouring from both as they began to kick it up to the max.

" **I can't tell who's more amusing."** Cipher chuckled. **"You or that warrior bitch."**

"You will fall, Cipher!" Ace growled. "You'll pay for Lugia's death as well as Latios'!"

" **Oh please."** Cipher cackled. **"Don't make me laugh! Those two were obstacles in the way of my plans. They possessed the final stone of power, which could restrain me. Killing them allowed me to enter this girl, who has the most power out of all of them! And, with every ounce of her power I will crush you, Darkling!"**

"You'll get no such chance!" Ace swung his foot around to kick Cipher, but she flipped over him, throwing him into the wall behind him.

" **The same trick doesn't work twice, weakling!"** Cipher cackled. **"You must get some better tricks!"**

"How's this then!?" Ace charged up a sphere of energy in his hands. "Kyuryoon Black Dragon Aura Sphere!"

" **Wait, how can you know that attack!?"** Cipher gasped in fear as she saw the orb grow larger.

"You will burn in hell!" Ace shouted, thrusting his hands forward, the orb firing as a powerful beam, which headed straight for the demon.

" **I won't let you beat me, Soul Creature!"** Cipher shouted, holding out her hands to block the beam, pushing out with her own power. **"It's impossible! You can't learn such a technique! What are you?!"**

"I'm the one who's gonna stop you!" Ace shouted, pouring more power into his blast.

The blast pushed forward into Cipher, sending her crashing into the wall behind her, the demon screaming in pain. When the beam stopped, she fell to her knees, panting heavily as she saw the charred, burned places on her body. Blood and sweat pouted down from her face as she saw Ace walking toward her, an angry glare on his face.

" **Wh-who are you?"** Cipher said as she tried to catch her breath. **"I've never seen someone use a technique like that without fail."**

"I am Ace Dakurai Hunter." Ace said, standing over her, his arms cloaked in pure Darkness as he clenched his fists. "And, you will get out of my friend."

" **Oh, I think not."** Cipher chuckled. " **You see, boy, I have decided to show you something I have shown very few people in my time possessing souls."**

"And, what could that possibly be?" Ace growled.

" **The ability to use the bodies I possess at their full power."** Cipher chuckled, which built up to a cackle. **"You're going to witness my full utilization of this body as I destroy you and every last member of that pathetic group that disrupted my master's servant."**

"I won't let you hurt my friend!" Ace shouted, punching Cipher in the face.

" **Arceus didn't tell you anything about the past, did she?"** Cipher smirked, grabbing Ace's wrist.

"What are you talking about?" Ace asked.

" **You are just as foolish as the governess!"** Cipher laughed, punching Ace with a resounding shockwave that knocked Ace over and caused him to bounce on the ground twice.

Cipher stood up, cracking her neck and knuckles as she summoned her power to attack Ace.

" **You see, Dakurai"** She grinned evilly. **"This body has more power than yours. I will not go easy on you this time. I will make sure you don't survive to become a problem for me later on."**

"No." A voice said from behind Cipher as a powerful Psycho Cut sliced into her back. Cipher screamed in pain as her black blood ran down from the wound. She whirled in anger to face the opponent who had done that.

"This is where you fall, demon." Medula growled, her Psychic energy enshrouding her entire body. "You will not succeed this time!"

" **Foolish mortal."** Cipher chuckled, stepping over to her and standing in front of her. **"It seems you can't learn from watching your master fall before me just moments ago."**

"You may have beaten her" Medula growled. "But, you don't have the energy to beat me too."

" **I would love to see what you could actually bring to this fight, weakling."** Cipher cackled, her face twisting into a malicious grin. **"I plan to see it."**

"Fine." Medula growled, punching Cipher in the gut, Psychic energy slicing through her stomach as blood spurted from the new wound.

Cipher cried out in pain, falling to her knees as Medula kneed her in the face, picking her up and slamming her into the ground.

"This is where you die!" she shouted, summoning the full range of her powers. Dark Pink energy surrounded her as she began to levitate. Her eyes glowed golden as she began to become cloaked in a Psychic armor, a blade of pure Psychic energy forming in her hand.

" **you seem to have much hidden power."** Cipher mused. **"Show me every bit of what you are capable of. Let's see if you're a true threat to me."**

Medula gave a yell of rage as she rushed for Cipher, slicing a huge gash down her chest as she began to make multiple wounds on the demon's host body.

Cipher was taking heavy damage from Medula's onslaught, having been caught off guard by the surprising speed the Medicham girl was using to strike her.

However, after a minute of enduring the onslaught, she simply reached up, grabbing Medula's sword. Medula's face turned to one of shock and horror.

" **Didn't expect this, did you?"** Cipher smirked evilly as she clenched her fist, crushing the sword and shattering it into pieces. **"Now, let me show you some of my power."**

Cipher leveled a punch to Medula's jaw that singlehandedly shattered her Psychic armor and quite possibly a few bones with it. The Medicham girl was shot backwards by the force of the blow, impacting the wall and smashing into it at least five feet. In fact, she slammed into it so hard, she was now immobilized in the wall, unable to escape it as she saw Cipher smirk wider, stepping closer to her.

" **I must admit"** Cipher said, stepping closer as all of her wounds healed, the blood returning into them. **"You have certainly been trained well. I would expect no less from the protégé of the line of the demon slayers. However, your training can only get you so far."**

Cipher snapped her fingers, a blade of darkness piercing Medula's arm, causing the Medicham girl to shriek in pain.

" **This is a mere fraction to the pain you will soon endure."** Cipher cackled. **"However, I will let you live until I have extinguished your friends."**

However, before Cipher could do anything else, a fist slammed her into the wall beside her.

"You will not get the chance, demon." Tyra growled, her aura beginning to flare. "Now, we fight and this time, we fight for real."

" **Fine."** Cipher smirked. **"I will fight you no holds barred. But, when I kill you, you will understand my true power. Now, transform, warrior!"**

"If you insist." Tyra growled, clenching her fists.

* * *

What's going to happen to Tyra and the group? Will she pull this one out? Or will Cipher succeed here? Will our three heroines survive this fight or will they be defeated as well? Find out next chapter.

I am back with this story! Woohoo!


	7. Alto Mare Part Three: Newfound Strengths

Chapter Six: Alto Mare Part Three: Battle of the Transformed Pokémorphs/Pangoro's Arrival

Shadow sat on her bed, a book next to her labeled "Prophesies of Old". It was opened to a particular page, a drawing of five beings standing against a dark force, preparing to battle. The title of the page read "The Exploration Team Engages the Dark Master".

"The time travelling exploration team." She mused. "How quaint. It seems as if they resemble several of the beings here… all female though… strange… wouldn't you agree, Shadow?"

She looked down at her amulet, smirking. She pulled it up to her face, looking down into it. Inside of it was Shadow banging on the glass shouting soundlessly for escape.

 _With Zorua Girl_

"If you think you're gonna survive what I do to you" Weave sneered. "You've got more confidence in yourself than I do."

"You won't win." Zorua Girl said. "I promise you we will stop you."

"You're wrong!" Weave moved forward with blinding speed and landed a powerful punch on the heroine's face, kneeing her as well. "You don't have what it takes to fight me! I'll break you into pieces and then I'll rip you apart!"

Weave then began to slash with Shadow Claw at her, laughing maniacally. The entire time, Zorua Girl tried to dodge, getting dozens of cuts in the process. The heroine screamed in pain as she dropped to her knees, her blood dripping onto the ground. She tried to gather energy to use Recover, but Weave didn't let her, kicking her in the jaw, sending her rolling over into the wall. She moved forward with Quick Attack, driving her knee into Zorua Girl's chest, causing a weak cry of pain to rip its way out of Riolu Girl's throat.

"If you really think I'm gonna let you die, then you have another thing coming." Weave smirked evilly, squeezing Zorua Girl's throat. "The boss has plans for you. All three of you in fact."

With that, she landed one more punch to Zorua Girl's bloodied face, putting her lights out.

 _With Ledian Girl_

Her head was spinning as she looked at the form of Pancham standing over her, his almost maniacal grin showing as he cracked his knuckles and knelt down, punching her in the face repeatedly.

"You're gonna regret ever messing with us." He cackled, continuing his barrage of blows on the heroine's face. Ledian Girl weakly held her hand up, using Protect. Pancham was thrown off as she managed to stand up, clutching her arm as she stood and faced him. She held out her hand, a green energy filling it.

"G-Giga Drain." She muttered, firing it at him. He screamed in pain as energy was ripped from him, being absorbed into her. Some of her wounds healed, but not all. She was still damaged from the Stone Edge, but she couldn't focus on that. She stepped closer to him, kneeing him in the gut as she punched him.

"You cannot beat justice." Ledian Girl said, panting as she used Comet Punch once again.

"I can beat you though!" Pancham laughed as he uppercutted Ledian Girl, sending her onto her back.

"Stone Edge!" he shouted, pointed stones emerging from under Ledian Girl, some piercing her as she was thrust up into the air, landing on some, broken and battered.

"Looks like the heroine is done." Pancham sneered as he looked at the unconscious heroine, laughing.

 _With Riolu Girl_

Zoro sliced towards Riolu Girl, slicing into her arms. The heroine cried out in pain as she moved to avoid it barely. She tried to teleport, but before she could, she was attacked once again, causing her to lose focus. At this point, she was bleeding onto the ground, panting heavily as she stood shakily.

"I have to admit" Zoro laughed wickedly. "I admire your resolve. To stand after the beating I've given you. You really have earned your place as this city's heroine."

"But" Zoro grabbed her by her shirt, bring her up to her face. "Even heroines can fall and fall hard. You've just started to fall hard, kid."

She then gut punched Riolu Girl once again, kicking her into the wall, summoning more Dark power to her claws to make them almost blaze with the evil power she used.

"Get ready for the retribution you've needed for so long." She taunted.

"You won't win." Riolu Girl growled at her as she summoned some of her own energy to her hands. "Justice will prevail."

"Give it a rest, Cry-olu Girl!" Zoro slashed a decent sized gash across her chest, slamming her fist into Riolu Girl's jaw, finally putting her into unconsciousness.

As the three villains stood over their opponents, a large, bulking man in a black leather jacket walked in, crossing his arms. He had white hair and wore sunglasses. He had black, ripped jeans and was about twice Zoro's size.

"What's going on here?!" his burly voice echoed in the warehouse. "I get back to a destroyed warehouse! Explain, punks!"

"Uh, we caught these three, boss." Pancham gulped, nervous as he pointed to the unconscious heroines.

"Well, well, well." Their boss chuckled. "Looks like you three are good for something after all. Even Riolu Girl, huh. Good. Lock 'em up! I got someone who's gonna want to see 'em, especially the leader."

"You got it boss." Zoro said, dragging Riolu Girl's body, the others dragging their respective opponents.

 _With Medula and Tyra_

"If you want me to transform, then you'll get it!" Tyra exclaimed, shouting as she summoned her full power, roaring almost.

Her body began to tremble at the power now beginning to course through it, rising faster and faster. After a bit it began to distort, changing shape. Along her back, spikes painfully ripped out of her back, her clothing shredding as she dropped to her knees, clenching her hands into fists. Her skin began to turn a strange olive green color, darkening as she began to yell with her power. Her fingers became more claw like, turning a silvery white. She began to yell even louder, her teeth becoming pointed and dangerous. Her body began to bulk up, her clothes shredding as her skin began to harden into what seemed like armor, taking on a rocky texture if one were to feel it. Her toes grew claws, those turning white as well, her eyes blazing red and bloody colored anger and bloodlust in them as her long hair began to shoot upward behind her, a black and green aura being forced behind her and around her. Her face began to become a little more pointed, taking a slight triangle shape as her eyes became slanted, narrowing dangerously as she continued to yell in her rage. Spikes came off of the back of her head, giving it a look as if it were like a dinosaur's. Her back arched as a tail emerged from her back, twice as thick as her arm and spiked on the end. It was long enough to reach past her bent legs, able to touch the ground even if she was standing. It budded out like a flower, giving a protective sheath of spikes as well, coating her rock like tail. The tail whipped around with force as it cracked whatever ground it hit, its power strong as well. Her stomach area turned blue, a diamond shape of the color emerging. What seemed like an extra layer of rock armor formed over her body, making it seem even harder as she yelled, the yell turning to a roar as her power skyrocket further, the very ground around her beginning to levitate as she let her true power out. She then stood, glaring at Cipher, clenching her fists in anger.

Cipher chuckled, the chuckle turning to a laugh as she felt the power emerge from her opponent.

" **you truly are a force to be reckoned with."** She sneered. **"I know this will be fun."**

"You will regret those words, you demon!" Tyra shouted, her transformation complete as she gave one last roar, the very room around them shaking. Medula was shocked as well, not having expected the massive amount of power from Tyra. It dwarfed her own by a good margin, even transformed. "You are the first who has forced me to enter this form in a long time."

" _She looks human like still…"_ Medula noted in her thoughts. _"She did mention something about some people adapting their form to be more human like to allow for greater speed for some bulkier forms… she called it… Pokémorph State, I think… she said it had far more capability, especially for Pokémon that are normally bulky."_

" **Well, allow me to show you my transformation."** Cipher cackled, holding her arms out to her sides like an anime villain. **"Like you, I am capable of adapting my form to my human look to maximize effectiveness. Fortunately, this girl is very compatible with it."**

Cipher's body began to glow as her power began to rise. The very air around them began to become thick as her power level rose even higher, leading to two huge power levels emerging in the same spot. The ground shook harder as Cipher began to yell, power shooting out of her. Her clothes melted into her skin, her skin taking on the color of them as the clothing feel became more skin like, a light layer of fur coming over her. Her hair lengthened, becoming spikier and seeming to make a mane. Her head rounded a bit, the tufts of hair that stuck up becoming fused with it. A white delta symbol appeared on her forehead, shining, a demonic symbol appearing in the middle. A blue triangle appeared on her red colored chest, glowing with her Psychic power. Her forearms bulked up, turning bloody red as claws formed in them. Her hands fused with them, becoming one solid shape with no distinction between hand and arm. Plane like wings made of fur and flesh emerged from her back, pointing downward and folding like dragon's wings. Her legs turned red, and her body bulked up slightly to accommodate the power beginning to flow through her. Several of her teeth sharpened, adding to her look. Three small claws appeared on her feet, which no longer looked like shoes. Cipher gave one last yell, a deep red aura exploding around her as the very room changed shades from it, gaining a red tint.

" **Now, Itaria"** Cipher grinned evilly. **"Let's finish this!"**

"Yes." Tyra clenched her fists. "Let's."

The two Pokémorphs rushed for each other, fist/arm colliding in a massive shockwave that threatened to destroy the very room they stood in.

"Such power!" Medula gasped, summoning some of her own power to try to help. She was too weak from the fight to transform, relying on charging up a powerful blast.

The two brawlers grasped each other's hands/arms as they continued to brawl, their auras bursting to life as they used extreme amounts of power, trying to beat the other.

"I won't let you take her!" Tyra shouted, swinging Cipher around, throwing her at the wall, slamming her fist into her gut.

" **You really think I'm going to just surrender to you?!"** Cipher cackled, standing up, holding her hands close to her chest as a sphere of what seemed to be mist began to form in between them. **"I will show you just what I am capable of, especially in this form!"**

The ball of mist grew bigger, Cipher thrusting her hands forward, the ball speeding towards Tyra, exploding and throwing her backwards. The Rock type bounced twice, flipping over and catching herself by digging her claws into the ground. She rushed forward, summoning Draconic energy to her claws, slashing at Cipher. The demon chuckled.

" **Cute."** She dodged a few, catching Tyra's arm and deflecting one, the slash barely missing her body. **"Allow me to show you a true Dragon Claw."**

Cipher's claws glowed a mix or reds and blues from the Draconic energies she summoned, slashing at Tyra, actually making a gash in her.

Tyra shouted in pain, countering with a powerful Ice Punch to Cipher's gut, sending her flying back into the wall.

Cipher's eyes glowed, shoving Tyra backwards with a burst of power. She moved forward with speed untraced, kicking her upwards, the Rock/Dark type crashing into the ceiling of the place. Tyra smashed into it, falling down.

However, she used gravity and her speed to her advantage, pulling back with the element of Ice surrounding her fist. She slammed into the ground, a shockwave erupting from her fist as she slammed the ground, the entire floor freezing over from the element.

"Now, the fight begins." She said, flicking her finger upward. Pointed stones covered in ice rose up, racing for Cipher. The demon swatted almost all away, but one smashed into her, nearly impaling her.

" **Impressive."** Cipher chuckled. **"If I were just a little weaker, you'd have killed me. Well, I guess you're done trying to save the girl."**

"I'll rip you out of her, monster!" Tyra shouted.

" **You really think you can?!"** Cipher cackled. **"I was given orders by Lukara to remain here and finish off the last of your line as well as the Dakurai."**

"Lukara…" Tyra growled. "She's returned?"

" **In the 'flesh'."** Cipher smirked. **"In fact, we're even trying to bring back our master. I'm sure you know who I'm referring to. I mean, your people are dedicated to stopping him. You've even trained this Medicham to fight him in your absence. You didn't tell her exactly who she would be brawling with, did you?"**

"Who… who is she talking about, Governess?" Medula asked, confusion setting on her features.

"Lukara is the bitch that started all of this by unleashing the portal that set a monster so feared and powerful that he was sealed up by the legendary council simply because they couldn't kill him." Tyra growled as she concentrated her power into her hands. "That monster's name… is Zygarde."

"Zygarde?" Medula asked. "You mean that demon that was said to be able to destroy the planet?"

"The same." Tyra growled, rushing to face Cipher once again.

" **If you really think you can beat me, you're mistaken."** Cipher cackled, the two locking arms to struggle with each other. **"But, you're definitely mistaken if you think you can beat Zygarde! The Dakurai has a better chance than you do of beating him."**

"Then, I'll take care of you and let him get to it." Tyra growled, a dark aura surrounding her as she continued to power up, using every bit of power she had.

" **go ahead and fight me."** Cipher grinned. **"Use up every bit of power you have because when you die, I'm going to enjoy killing off everyone you care about."**

"You won't get the chance!" Tyra picked Cipher up bodily, slamming her into the ground, a powerful Ice Punch following it up as she began to wail on Cipher.

Cipher eventually kicked her off, roundhouse kicking her in the head. Tyra landed on the ground, Cipher driving her knee into her gut, causing her to cough out blood.

" **You really think you've got what it takes to beat me?"** Cipher said, punching Tyra in the face. **"If you had an advantage, you've lost it now. I shall enjoy ripping the life out of you."**

She aimed a punch at Tyra's face, but the Rock type used a move she hadn't before, jaws of Darkness latching onto Cipher's arm. The Psychic Dragon screamed in pain as the Crunch attack began to burn.

 **What the hell is that?!"** She demanded as Tyra slammed her fist into Cipher's face Dark energy coating her fist as she knocked the demon off of her.

"It's called Crunch." Tyra growled, wiping the blood off her mouth, walking toward Cipher. "It lowers your defenses. But, I'm sure you know that by now."

" **How has this dealt this much damage to me?!"** Cipher shrieked, the Dark energy still burning away at her.

"It's a Dark Type move." Tyra picked the demon up by the throat, landing another punch. "It will be super effective to a Psychic type such as yourself."

" **I've had enough of you and your tricks!"** Cipher shouted before Tyra landed another powerful punch.

"Another reason is you assumed a powerful form when the host's body is weakened as it is." Tyra growled.

" **I won't let you take me!"** Cipher shouted, her body beginning to glow as she summoned more and more power to herself, dropping to her knees. **"I'll take you all with me!"**

"Wh-what is she doing!?" Medula exclaimed, backing up slightly. "Her power is skyrocketing!"

"She's going to explode!" Tyra shouted, "Medula, flee this place!"

"No, Governess!" Medula shouted, running up to her. "I won't let you fight her alone!"

"There's no choice!" Tyra shouted at her. "You can't survive this explosion!"

"I won't leave." Medula protested. "I will not let you stay here by yourself."

"I'm going to try my best to stop her." Tyra growled. "Now, get the unconscious Dakurai out of here so he can survive this. I can't risk him dying. If what she said is true, he's the only one of the three of us capable of taking on something like Zygarde!"

"I… fine." Medula sighed. "I'll go get him out of here."

"Thank you." Tyra said, smirking back at her pupil as she watched her carry Ace over her shoulder and run back up the stairs she'd entered from.

" **A sappy moment."** Cipher chuckled. **"But, she'll fall to my comrades when we bring about the death of you and bring our master back."**

"You won't get the chance." Tyra growled, summoning her power, stones surrounding them.

" **Stones?"** Cipher smirked. **"Are you trying to weather the explosion?"**

"I'm trying to minimize the damages." The transformed Rock type said, trying to summon as many stones as she could.

" **It won't work."** Cipher cackled. **"This explosion will destroy at least three miles around us. This girl has a lot of power inside of her she doesn't even know how to use and I'm going to make sure she never does."**

Cipher's power rose even faster, but something seemed off. She got a pained look on her face, shrieking as she began to thrash.

" **I will not let you, weakling!"** she shouted, a huge explosion emerging from her body.

 _With Medula_

The Medicham woman rushed forward, the explosion rushing outward, throwing her forward. Ace dropped off of her, rolling over. Medula stood up, looking back at the rubble that now surrounded the entrance to the holding area.

"Governess!" She shouted, rushing toward it. She tried to punch her way through the rubble, but to no avail. Not even her Psycho Cut could get through.

She dropped to her knees, practically sobbing at the loss of her mentor and friend. She turned back to Ace, clenching her fist as she remembered Tyra's words.

"I guess you'll be the one to avenge her." She muttered. She walked over and slung him over her shoulder once again. "You better beat these guys."

She walked down the hall, heading toward the medical room that was in Tyra's house.

 _With the heroines_

The three slowly came to, Riolu Girl being the first to regain consciousness. She blinked her eyes, the throbbing headache setting in immediately after the bright lights hit her. She realized through feeling that her arms were bound behind her back and she was still bleeding.

"Well, look who woke up." She was then yanked to her feet by Zoro, who pulled her up to her face by her collar, glaring straight into her eyes. "I was waiting to see when the weak bitches would wake up."

"Zoro…" Riolu Girl said, trying to muster up some anger. "You…"

"Save it." Zoro gut punched her. "I don't want to hear about your justice and crap. I've heard it a hundred times from you. But, you won't have the power to administer it this time after the boss is done with you."

"Pan… goro…" Riolu Girl growled a little.

"Oh, shut it." Zoro smirked, dropping her back down, where she landed on her arms. "He's almost done talkin' to the one who's gonna take you three off our hands."

Riolu Girl's eyes widened as she realized the gravity of the situation. She glanced at her two comrades, who were barely regaining consciousness, Zorua Girl more active than Ledian Girl.

Riolu Girl began to subtly move her hands to try to escape the rope binding them.

Nearly succeeding, she was interrupted when Pangoro emerged from the other room, a shadowy being following him.

The being was in the shape of a woman. She wore no clothes, though her body was glowing with a deadly aura. Her feet up to the heels were red as well as partway up the front of her ankles. Two white ovals were in the middle of the top of the arch of both feet. Her heels were black, the blackness bleeding up her legs to her torso, starting where the red ended. The majority of her legs were a cobalt color, her arms the same way. Her hands were red similarly to her feet as well as a little past her wrists. Two white ovals were on the back of each palm. The entirety of her torso was a cream color, a white oval in the middle of her chest. Her shoulders were black, a small white oval in the front middle of each one. Her face was dark blue, with thick black, vein like lines spreading out starting at her nose. Her hair was in five thick locks that were black with blood red tips. Her eyes were a blood red mixed with orange. She gazed at the six, her gaze terrifying, all of the six a little nervous.

"I'm likin' what you're layin' down." His bulky body was in a smirk. "You'll take these heroines off our hands and they'll never bother us again and I'll just let you have 'em."

" **Yes."** The being said, floating rather than walking. **"I especially like the one in the middle. She is very special. I believe I could get the most out of her."**

"Have at it." Pangoro smirked. "They've been a problem for me for years, especially that idiotic Riolu Girl. She started an underground war basically, her against us. Well, it's time we settled that."

" **Well, if my master is right"** the being said, smirking. **"She has the pure soul he needs."**

"Well, who am I to say no to someone who's gonna get rid of the single biggest problem for me 'n every other crook in this town?" Pangoro chuckled. "Just make sure it hurts a lot. Make up for all that pain she's caused us."

" **Well, I'm sure it will be plenty painful for her as well as the other two."** The being smirked. **"I am surprised you are simply handing them over."**

"My gang already worked them over enough to get most of their anger out." Pangoro crossed his arms. "I'll let that be enough for now."

" **Very well"** the being said.

"You… won't take us." Riolu Girl panted out. "You're not… going to use us."

" **Foolish girl."** The being said, touching her hand to Riolu Girl's forehead. **"You have no choice."**

Riolu Girl screamed in pain as she felt like her mind was being ripped apart. Her ropes fell off as she was thrown forward, landing on her hands and knees as she struggled to stay strong. This shocked the other two heroines awake as they saw their comrade being tortured in mind by this being.

" **Your mind is quite impressively strong."** The being smirked. **"You certainly have proven to be the Encoridin."**

The strange being removed her hand, seemingly ghosting into Riolu Girl, the heroine's eyes flashing blue for a second. She stood up, looking like a zombie in motion, Zorua Girl and Ledian Girl gasping as she held up her hand, a bluish red aura coming into view as she aimed it at them.

" **You two are not needed."** The being's voice came through Riolu Girl's mouth as the ball of energy charged up. However, at the last second, Riolu Girl's body gave a scream as the arm was hit with a fireball. All eyes turned to the smirking Eon, who was holding out her hand.

"See, this is why you don't play hero." She said, stepping forward. "Now, I'm gonna have to save your ass."

" **Cute."** Riolu Girl's body said. **"If you were a virgin, I would potentially find better use of your body than a corpse."**

"Oh, shit, is it that obvious?" Eon said, pausing. "Glad you ain't my mom. Thank Arceo for Magnum, am I right?"

" **this… is the daughter of Arceus?"** Riolu Girl's body asked, confused. **"the apple has fallen far from the tree."**

"Get out of here!" Pangoro hit Eon with a punch that nearly crushed her ribs. The Flareon Girl hit him with an Ember, kicking him and getting some distance, feeling the pain spike.

" _One hit and he's almost broken all my ribs."_ Eon thought. _"She fights this guy!? No wonder she's stronger than me!"_

" **You sure are weak, Multius!"** Riolu Girl's body cackled.

"Same to you, hero wannabe." Eon cracked her knuckles. "Now, I broke into this place to get you, so get out of her body."

" **Are you making demands of me?"** Riolu Girl's body chuckled. **"That's cute. I'd love to see you try. I'm sure you're aware that this girl is stronger than you."**

"So?" Eon put her foot back a bit, unsure where this was going.

" **She was holding back."** Riolu Girl's body smirked, beginning to glow.

"What?!" Eon said, gasping slightly while Ledian Girl and Zorua Girl bit their lower lips. They were nervous and knew that she was going to win now.

However, the glow stopped as Riolu Girl's body dropped to its knees, shrieking as the being that had possessed it was violently flung out, panting.

" **Wh-what the hell!?"** she exclaimed. **"Where did you get that strength?! What are you Encoridin?!"**

"I am the protector of the weak." Riolu Girl stood up shakily, her glare fixed on the demonic woman. "I am the defender of the innocent."

" **Your power!"** the demon shouted. **"It's rising so fast!"**

"I am the hope for the hopeless." Riolu Girl growled, her body glowing slightly. "I am the hero of this town."

"Go get 'em." Zorua Girl chuckled, lying back and panting from her injuries.

" **No… it can't be!"** the demon shouted.

"I am the Champion of Justice!" Riolu Girl shouted, her body exploding with power as it became cloaked in a brilliant blue light. "I am Vengeance! I am Riolu Girl!"

At this, the explosion of light blinded the entire room to Riolu Girl, the demon shrieking as she understood what was going on with her. Eon looked close, trying to see what was going on.

"No wonder she's the leader." Ledian Girl said softly. "She always knew how to go the distance."

"The hell's goin' on?" Zoro and Pangoro asked, shielding their eyes from the light. "She was so injured before!"

"Such a strong power!" Eon growled, crossing her arms over her eyes. "How's she so strong?! It took me years to only be the level I'm at! She was stronger than my Pokéforme before now and now she's getting even stronger!"

The light exploded, the room dimming to its previous brightness as the form of Riolu Girl was revealed. However, this form seemed different.

Her shoes had turned into black combat boots, her leggings remaining as they were. Her shirt sleeves turned a darker shade of cobalt, the chest area seemingly becoming like fur, a cream color, a singular spike emerging from the chest, seemingly made of Riolu Girl's aura. Her shorts seemingly fused with her leggings, a black band showing where the 'fur' ended, likely the cincher. Her gloves covered her whole hand, minus her fingers still, a spike emerging from the back of her hands, made of her aura. The collar had disappeared, the 'fur' going up to her neck. Her hair was now tied in four 'tails', all of them black as previously. Her fake ears had lengthened, becoming more prominent. Her mask remained in place, turning a little bluer, but not noticeably. Her eyes had darkened, piercing and bold. Her hair had darkened as well.

"She… evolved." Eon said, shocked from her position.

"This isn't good." Zoro gulped.

The new Riolu Girl was healed from her injuries by her evolution, holding up her hand to fire a blast at the demon, two words escaping her lips: "Aura Sphere". A powerful Aura Sphere, more powerful than any she'd previously used, even for not using much of her new power, fired from it, the demon shrieking as she turned to smoke.

"You're gonna feel it now, hero." Pangoro growled, cracking his knuckles as he stepped forward, Riolu Girl walking toward him, fists clenched as she walked. "That demon said she was weak cuz she didn't have physical form."

Zoro threw a punch at her, which she grabbed, yanking her fist towards her and slamming her other fist into the Zoroark's face, downing her.

Pangoro charged up some Dark Type energy in his hands, throwing his Shadow Punch. The punch hit Riolu Girl square in the forehead. The gang boss grinned, which simply faded as Riolu Girl hadn't budged an inch.

Pangoro began to throw dozens of punches, each having enough force to shatter boulders. However, each punch did nothing to the heroine, simply moving her hair as she simply stood there. The confident glare remained on her face, never wavering as she stood and faced her opponent.

"Why… why aren't you taking damage?!" Pangoro gasped, stepping back, shocked.

"You're no longer stronger than me." Riolu Girl said, her voice deeper, teleporting forward and slamming her palm into his gut.

"Force Palm." She said, the pulse from her palm sending Pangoro flying into the boxes behind him.

"That's it!" He shouted, standing up, his power rising. "I'm done playin' around!"

He threw a powerful Dynamic Punch at the heroine, the energy in it screaming with pure power.

"Dodge this!" He shouted with a cocky grin.

"Aura Sphere." Riolu Girl said, firing the Aura Sphere into his gut. Pangoro was flung backwards, slamming into the wall, smoke rising from where he hit. Riolu Girl walked over to where he was, picking up what seemed to be a dummy, designed to look like him.

"Substitute?" She looked over it. "So he was never here. That explains the lack of power."

"You'll never beat the boss!" Pancham smirked, a quick Aura Sphere putting him down. Weave tried to make a slice at Riolu Girl, but she also fell to the heroine's new power.

The evolved heroine walked over to Eon, standing over her.

"You are in way over your head." She said to the Fire type. "You could have been killed. You may have saved me, but that does not mean you are ready to face the threats we face."

"I could use a little practice." Eon chuckled weakly. "I don't you're up for training, huh?"

"Hmm…" Riolu Girl thought. "Fine. Perhaps you could make a good heroine yet."

"Sweet." Eon smirked. "So, how do I find you?"

"If you're smart, you'll know where to find me." Riolu Girl teleported the seven of them out, teleporting the criminals to jail.

 _With Medula and Ace—a day later_

Medula sat next to Ace, who was recovering.

"I still can't believe I couldn't do anything." Ace said.

"I am saying the same thing about myself." Medula said. "Now, we've both lost our best friends. At least my cousin and his friends aren't here."

"Chopper's tough." Ace said. "He's as strong as me."

"Which means he would have gotten killed." Medula said. "you had resistance to that demon's attacks."

"True." Ace said. "So, when can I go home?"

"Rest for a few more hours." Medula said. "I still need to contact your mentor."

"She's not gonna like this one bit." Ace said.

"I would assume not." Medula said. "Well, what's her number?"

Ace gave it and Medula dialed it on the video phone in the med bay. Arcey's face popped up on the screen.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Medula." Medula stated.

"Oh, you're Tyra's girl." Arcey mused.

"Her… girl?" Medula asked confused.

"Trainee, student, pupil, whatever you wanna say." Arcey said.

"Oh." Medula said. "Well, I have some bad news regarding your student… Bianca, was it?"

"what happened?!" Arcey got up close to the screen. "How is she?!"

"She's…" Medula breathed a sigh of sadness.

"Gonna need some recovery." A familiar voice said, its owner walking into the room… stumbling rather, carrying the unconscious Bianca.

"Governess?!" Medula exclaimed, putting Bianca on a bed and tucking her in.

"Tyra?" Arcey asked. "What happened to you?"

"Cave in." Tyra groaned, falling over, leaning on a bed. "Demon took over your student… she somehow expelled her by herself, but it caused a cave-in."

"that's not good." Arcey sighed. "Well, I'll come get them. You don't look so good though."

"Getting too old for this." Tyra groaned. "It confirms one thing though."

"What?" Arcey asked.

" _He_ 's coming back." Tyra said.

"this… this isn't good." Arcey said.

"No, it isn't." Tyra said. "But we have bigger problems."

"What?" Arcey asked.

"one of my friends in Coronet said that she found an Encoridin." Tyra said. "you know that super hero goin' around in your town?"

"Riolu Girl?" Arcey asked.

"I guess." Tyra said. "It's her."

"That… complicates things." Arcey said. "Whatever. Well, I'll deal with it. You just recover."

"Got it." Tyra chuckled. "I haven't had a fight like that in a long time. Never even had to transform in a while either."

"you had to transform?" Arcey asked.

"Well, when she said she could, I kinda had to go all out." Tyra chuckled.

"I'll have to look her over." Arcey said.

"Alright." Tyra said. "So, how's your boy toy?"

"As big as ever." Arcey cleared her throat.

"Did not need to know that." Tyra said. "But, you can take your pupils whenever. I'm just gonna rest."

"Alright." Arcey nodded. "I'll deal with it."

"Right." Tyra chuckled. "Better hurry. Also, we have to find the six cultists."

"I will." Arcey said, hanging up the phone. "And, we shall."

 _A week later_

"Man, I still can't believe you got your ass kicked by Bianca." Eon laughed as she and Ace walked through the halls of the school.

"You and Ace are equals, so she'd kick yours too." Shadow pointed out.

"True." Eon said. "Well, I guess we gotta train harder then.'

"Of course." Ace smirked.

"Well, I shall join you." Shadow said.

"Yeah." Ace said. "That will make it good."

"I gotta get stronger to beat the heroine trio." Eon chuckled.

"you're still on that goal?" Ace asked.

"Of course." Eon smirked. "Can't have three girls in spandex show me up."

"true." Ace said. "Well, we have Gym next, so we oughta head there."

"Of course." Eon said. "See ya later, Shads."

"See you." Shadow said, heading the opposite direction.

"Somethin's up with her." Eon said.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"She hates it when I call her that." Eon said, looking back. "Something is off, ever since you guys got back from that weird dimension with Yveltal."

"Now that you mention it, I have noticed that." Ace said. "I didn't think it was much at first, but I'm starting to get more suspicious. I'm sure it's nothing though."

"yeah." Eon said, looking back. Shadow was walking away, but she looked back, smirking as her eyes changed to orange. Eon's eyes widened as she turned back to Ace, making a mental note to herself. "I guess we'll find out."

The two turned into the Gym, seeing the students lined up. They got in line and the class started.

"Well" Mr. Champ said, looking over his clipboard. "Since you've all been good, we're gonna try to have group fights again."

"Yes!" the class cheered.

"Multius, you're up against Dyna." Mr. Champ said. "Hunter, you're against Melody."

"Strange last name." Ace said.

"It's my first name, asshole." A girl nearby said.

"Well, looks like you two want to be first." Mr. Champ said, shrugging. "Have at it."

"Gladly." The girl, presumably Melody, said, stepping onto the mat. "I'd love to knock him down a couple pegs."

* * *

Well it looks like Ace is in another fight. I wonder what this girl's gonna be like. And, what about Shadow? Find out soon.


	8. Melody

Chapter Seven: Melody

Ace stepped onto the mat to stand in front of the girl that had walked up in front of him.

The girl was wearing a brown dress like skirt that went all the way to her knees, parting on the side, but revealing the white leggings she wore under it. She wore white shoes, sneakers to be precise. These sneakers had blue spots on them, though they didn't seem like the design of the shoe originally. The laces were white, but had blue spots for some reason. Around her waist was a cincher that was a floral green in color, dark brown laces crisscrossing all the way over it. She had long sleeves that were dark brown, one loop looping around her middle fingers. Her hair was long and green, being a floral green with blue highlights in it in certain places. Her eyes were an azure blue color as well was the gem on her forehead. Her skin was a little pale and she seemed to be a Psychic type. She also had a bow on the right side of her head, which resembled a one-sided headset. Her glare was set dead on Ace as her fists clenched and she took a step forward.

"I'm gonna break you so hard your kids'll feel it." Melody said. "I really don't like you."

"Mutual." Ace said, glaring back. Something about her put him off big time.

Ace took a step forward to meet her, the two staring each other down. The entire room could feel the tension between the two, most of all Eon.

"Not too hard, Ace." She said. "You know how mom gets."

"Got it." Ace said. "I'll try."

"If you think I'm just going to lose to you, you're absolutely wrong." Melody said.

"Then, prove it." Ace said.

The punch Melody threw towards Ace's face was unnoticed by all but a few people. The shockwaves from it blew out the windows in the school, making the students take cover.

However, Ace had caught the punch by blocking it with his forearm, holding her fist as she looked at it in shock.

"It seems you're not completely all talk." She said. "then, I guess you've got some power to back it up."

"You've no idea." Ace said.

"Try me." Melody said. The two jumped backwards, landing out of the ring simultaneously.

"Uh, double ring… out?" Mr. Champ said, confused. However, before he could blow the whistle to call it, Melody and Ace shot forward with speed unseen. The punches they threw collided at the center of the ring, a shockwave pulsing out and shattering the ring under them. The two pushed forward, trying to make their punch connect with a main body part, trying to succeed with all of their force.

A strange lightning of the mix of their auras began to shoot out from the point of impact, snaking over the ground, actually shocking and throwing people. They used their other hands to grab each other's hands, pulsing power in an attempt to weaken the other.

"What are you?!" Melody growled, the ground under them beginning to crater. "My power's never reacted to someone like this! You're some kind of monster!"

"Same to you." Ace said. "I've never met anyone who gets this kind of reaction out of my power."

" _It's possible…"_ Melody thought. _"Is he the one… that's impossible… but, not improbable…"_

The craters that the power struggle was causing began to deepen, spreading further as the two continued to try to overpower each other, successfully managing to shatter the ring and splinter it off in several directions as both fighters began to yell in their power and anger, a field of power beginning to surround them, causing their hair and loose clothing to levitate and wave as if in a breeze. The field was a deep purple mixed with green, making a strange color that seemed to snake out. Everyone except Eon stepped back, the Flareon girl standing there with her arms crossed, narrowing her eyes.

"Stop it, you two!" Mr. Champ shouted, but this had no effect on them as they continued to push against each other.

Suddenly, the space they occupied couldn't handle the amount of power surging through it, an explosion sending the two combatants backward and into the walls, where they shattered then, bouncing and hitting the ground and flipping over, rushing forward to throw more punches, this time more rapidly and harder.

"I don't know what it is about you" Melody said. "But, I really want to hit you."

"Same here." Ace said. "Hope this doesn't mean we hate each other forever."

"If it drives me to beat you, I'll take it." Melody swung her leg around to hit Ace, who dodged, slamming his fist into her gut. She returned it in full, both of them bouncing backwards, landing on their feet as they rushed forward once again, grabbing each other's hands in an attempt to blast the other away, straining as they pushed against each other with everything they had, not relenting in the slightest.

"You're gonna break the school, you two!" Mr. Champ shouted. "Knock it off!"

They pushed back from each other, Ace opening a Dark Void and roundhouse kicking Melody into it, jumping in after her and beginning to exchange blows with her.

The two evenly exchanged blows, both avoiding and taking some themselves. They fell out of the Dark Void in the swimming area, landing in the pool.

The swimmers outside of the water all jumped back at the huge splash the brawl made, the two summoning their full powers to the forefront, all of the water exploding out of the pool.

From Ace and Melody's perspective, the water droplets were moving in super slow motion as they moved, punches and kicks being thrown like machine gun bullets.

Ace threw a punch to Melody's face, which she blocked, throwing one of her own, which hit Ace in the chest. Ace was sent backwards by the force of the blow, rocketing forward to return it with equal force into Melody's jaw.

The swimmers watched in the rain-down of the water from the pool that the two were moving at near-unnoticed speeds. They watched as the two fighters were trading blows and seemingly blinking out of existence in their fight.

"You know, I must admit" Melody said, kneeing Ace in the gut. "I was somewhat wrong about you. You have power to back up any insult you throw."

"Same to you." Ace punched her square in the chest, kicking her in the face and slicing at her with a Shadow Claw.

Melody dodged, throwing a powerful Dynamic Punch at Ace, slamming him into the wall of the pool, cratering it. Ace rocketed forward, slamming his fist into her gut, a Dark Pulse accompanying it to send her flying out of the pool and into the glass above it, landing outside of the school.

Ace moved after her, the water from the pool finishing its downpour as he moved outside to where Melody had landed.

"I think you've definitely got what it takes to fight me." Melody wiped some blood off of the corner of her mouth. "But, you won't get too many chances to continue that assault. I'm not as easy as you think to beat."

"I've no doubt." Ace cracked his knuckles. "I'm not a pushover either."

"Good." Melody smirked. "Then, I can step it up."

"You're not fighting at full power?" Ace asked.

"I am capable of transformation." Melody said. "It is the true power I possess."

"Well, let's see it." Ace smirked. "I'll show you mine as well."

"Well, it seems as if you're holding back on me as well." Melody said. "Well, let's go all out then. I want a good fight."

"Me too." Ace said. "Let's give it our all."

"You first." Melody said, glaring.

"Fine." Ace said. "I will."

Ace took a deep breath, focusing his power to all around his body. He felt it grow, blossoming inside of him into power, pure power. He clenched his fists, getting into a pose that resembled a pose an anime character would enter. He flexed his muscles, giving a powerful yell as he began to change.

His whole body started to become less and less solid, becoming more and more like a shadow. His skin began to ripple a little like the very substance he was becoming. His body widened in his chest area and his arms sort of became a little thinner. He gained sort of an hourglass figure, though it wasn't the attractive kind. His fingers joined to become three large claws, sharp and powerful looking. They twitched slightly, seeming to decide between being shadowy and being solid. His legs became more like stilts, thinning out at the bottom, however, they were still solid, despite waving like shadows. His hair turned from pitch black to dark white, becoming longer and flowing like a cape from the massive amount of energy he was putting out. It seemed to be moving as if it were a video game glitch, twitching with the Dark power. His eyes got larger and turned a darker cobalt in color, almost seeming to glow in contrast to Ace's aura. He grew shadow like cloth from his shoulders that flowed like his hair. They were as black as his clothing. His clothing fused with his body, becoming like his skin and turning into what resembled a shadow. A tail grew out from the back of his body. It more resembled a wide long shadow about one foot in width and about three feet long. His aura had somehow become even darker than before, seeming to blacken the entire area around the two of them as he continued yelling.

"Impressive." Melody gasped. "I wasn't aware you had this much power."

"Your turn." Ace said, his voice more shadowy.

"Fine." Melody smirked. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Melody focused her own power, a gentle green aura emerging from her and spreading out to the surrounding area and seemingly calming it as she focused her power, increasing it immensely. She seemed to shift, her body starting to become a bit more petite, graceful. Her legs became similar to Ace's, stilt like in nature, the same color of her leggings. Her skirt got a little bit longer, going a little past her knees. Her corset and clothes fused with her body, becoming one with it as they seemed to completely disappear, leaving what looked like a green stripe around her body. Her hands seemingly fused their fingers together, making it appear as if she had none. Her skin turned a pale white and she seemed to take on a more graceful appearance. Her eyes grew a bolder color of blue, still seemingly azure. Her gem also grew bolder, while still remaining the same blue. Her hair began to shift slightly to the left, falling over her left shoulder. The bow began to fuse with her hair, becoming emboldened. Her calm and gentle aura seemingly countered Ace's darker one, making it seem as if there wasn't a difference, when, in fact, there was.

"Impressed?" She asked.

"I am." Ace said, chuckling. "Now, let's do this."

"As you wish." Melody smirked, rushing forward at almost unprecedented speed to strike a blow to Ace's chest. Ace, however, caught her fist just as fast, slamming his own into her face, knocking her back. She bounced twice on the ground, flipping over, growling, rushing forward, the two of them throwing punches that collided. This time, the shockwave pulsed through all the grass in the area, waving it.

Bystanders from the school had gathered to watch the two powerful fighters engaging in their brawl.

"Those guys are impressive!" one girl shouted.

"Yeah, but I could do better." A guy said.

"Pretty sure you couldn't." Another said.

Ace moved backward, charging up a powerful Dark attack, Melody charging up a Psychic attack of her own. They put as much power as they could into the attacks, launching them at each other.

The two orbs they shot collided in the middle of them, pushing on each other to try to beat the other, shoving out pulses of their energy in the process.

Ace and Melody continued to push as hard as they could, planting their feet, or lack thereof, into the ground, being pushed back a bit. The very air around the orbs began to get sucked in, pushing out at the same time, pulsing the other students backwards. They flew backwards, some of the stronger ones bracing themselves and watching.

"You're definitely the best opponent I've had." Melody growled out, continuing to strain. Ace was straining as well.

The two orbs began to condense, getting smaller as the two powerful fighters continued to push themselves to the limits to try to beat the other.

"What is going on here?!" the principal, Principal Steelix, dressed in his light grey suit, came out and looked at the brawl. "Why are these two fighting?!"

"They're in my class, sir." Mr. Champ came up. "They're fighting in a small tourney we decided to hold, but it got way out of hand."

"I can see that!" Principal Steelix shouted. "Make them stop!"

"I don't think I can." Mr. Champ said. "These two are beyond me. I don't know what to do here."

"well, you better do something quick!" Principal Steelix said. "They'll wreck the school!"

Ace and Melody continued to push as hard as they could, trying to overpower each other still. The orbs condensed to the size of marbles, their force near equal to that of a black hole.

Suddenly, both fighters felt a jolt through their heads as they gave a yell of absolute power and the orbs exploded outward, sending both backwards, creating lines of destruction with each of their bodies. They continued to move, huge lines being made.

They lay down for a minute, pausing and feeling the breathlessness. They stood up, walking towards each other, still in their Pokéformes. They stood facing each other, chuckling.

"I underestimated you." Melody said. "You definitely have power."

"And I underestimated you." Ace said. "You sure can fight."

"I still want to finish this." Melody said.

"Fine with me." Ace smirked, the two taking a couple of steps back.

"Oh no you're not!" Principal Steelix marched up to them. "You two are gonna go home! You're suspended for causing all this damage!"

"Uh… oops?" both said, gawking at the damages they'd caused.

"I expect both of you to be in my office in five minutes." Principal Steelix crossed his arms.

"Uh, I don't know." Ace said. "That seems a little, uh, harsh?"

"Yeah." Melody agreed. If you don't want to see these kinds of damages, then don't organize a class solely based on them."

"I… that doesn't justify the amount of destruction you've wrought on this school!" Principal Steelix shouted. "You are both in serious trouble for this! I will be calling your parents."

"Uh, okay." They said, shrugging and walking away.

"Do you have a better place to continue this fight?" Melody asked Ace.

"I do." Ace said. "But, I gotta get permission from my mentor first."

"Oh?" Melody asked. "Who's your mentor?"

"Arceus." Ace said.

"Mine's Kyurem." Melody said.

"Don't think I've heard of her." Ace said.

"I've never heard of Arceus, so we're even." Melody shrugged. "I say we continue it here and now."

"Fine by me." Ace smirked, the two taking a few steps back, striking fighting poses.

They rushed at each other, pulling back powerful punches. However, the punches never connected, instead being caught by someone who landed in between them.

"Enough of this." She said, thrusting her arms out, knocking both back. "You're causing unnecessary damage to the buildings of this town. If I catch you doing it again, I'll take you both down."

Ace and Melody looked at both to see that she was, in actuality, the famed heroine, Riolu Girl, or Lucario Girl as she was going by now.

"You're this town's excuse for a superhero?" Melody asked, standing up. "You're not so tough."

In an instant, Melody was knocked back, bouncing.

"I will not say it again." Lucario Girl said, glaring at them both. "If you fight one more time like that, I will not hesitate to stop you."

"Whatever." Ace said. "Just go already."

Lucario Girl teleported away, leaving the two of them to themselves.

"Well, I suppose we go see your mentor." Melody said.

"Agreed." Ace said as the two of them headed back to the Hall of Origins.

Upon arriving, Arcey was standing there, looking absolutely livid as she tapped her foot with a crossed set of arms as she stared the two of them down.

"Guess who I got a call from today." She said.

"The school?" Ace asked.

"The school." Arcey said. "How in the hell could you destroy the school like that?!"

"It was a very heated battle." Melody said in their defense.

"And, who are you?!" Arcey demanded.

"This is Melody." Ace said. "we're gonna go train in the training room so we can finish our fight."

"Absolutely not." Arcey said. "I don't know how intense that fight got, but you're gonna have some serious explaining to do."

"Crap." Ace said, sighing. "fine, what do I have to do?"

"First, you're gonna go apologize to the principal." Arcey said. "I won't make you clean up any of the damages since it was for your class, but you will apologize."

"Fine." Ace sighed. "Let's go, Melody."

"Whatever." Melody said, visibly bummed that she couldn't get to fight.

 _At the school_

Shadow walked through the halls to her next class, looking at the damages caused, a little surprised.

"Hey Shads." Eon said, walking up to her. "You headin' to English?"

"I am." Shadow said. "Are you?"

"What makes you think I'm not?" Eon raised an eyebrow.

"You have a habit of skipping classes." Shadow said. "Whether it's off to be with your boyfriend or not, you do."

"true." Eon chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "How, uh how much do you know about that?"

"I will not mention to Arceus that you are not a virgin." Shadow said.

"Alright, that's it." Eon said, slamming Shadow against the wall. "Who the hell are you?"

"You think I'm someone else?" Shadow asked, looking into Eon's eyes.

"Don't bullshit me!" Eon glared, a fire burning in her eyes that would have melted steel. "Who are you and where is Shadow?!"

"Oh, you think you're so smart." 'Shadow' smirked, chuckling as her eyes shifted to black with red pupils, black cracks appearing along her face, body, and eyes. She broke Eon's grip, putting her hands in her pockets. "Just because you figured out my little ruse doesn't make you a genius. It just makes you more perceptive than the idiots you call friends. So, what clued you in, fire slut?"

"Everything." Eon said. "First, your aura's different. I know Shadow's aura and yours is different. Ace may not have known, but I can tell."

"Oh, please." 'Shadow' rolled her eyes. "You think that's all that defines me or her. You're naïve."

"You also didn't react to the nicknames I called you." Eon said. "Things Shadow obviously hates. You also are less shy and nice."

"Well, bra-vo." 'Shadow' smirked, giving Eon a slow clap of her hands. "I'll give you that you're perceptive, firespawn, but you can't naturally think that grants you an easy victory. I defeated Shadow, meaning at the very least I'm on your level."

"No, you kidnapped her and used Hypnosis on her." Eon said. "Now, where is she?!"

"Somewhere you'll never find her." The false Shadow smirked, grabbing Eon by her collar. "But, I won't stop you from trying. But, tell me something: if I kill you here, who's going to figure it out?"

"Like you're capable." Eon said, growling as her body began to burn, the false Shadow releasing her, her hands smoking from the heat. "There's no being that has faced me when I'm not holding back that has actually lived."

"Oh, please." The false Shadow smirked. "I've seen your full power. You're no match for me."

"You may say that" Eon disappeared in a shroud of flames, reappearing behind the faker. "But, do you really think that you can face me when I'm not going to stop myself from killing you?"

Before the faker could turn around, Eon let loose with a punch to the back of her head that caused a shockwave powerful enough to shatter every window in the vicinity around them. She followed it up with a powerful kick to her chest, sending her flying.

The false Shadow collided heavily with the lockers on the other end of the hall, almost smashing through them. She looked up to see Eon marching toward her. However, the Flareon girl's body was completely covered in flames, the floor itself melting as she stepped. The glare on Eon's face was evident, her eyes burning a black flame which seeped out into the air, the entire room heating up from the heat. The lockers around Eon as she walked began to lean forward as they melted slowly.

Lucario Girl teleported in at that moment, gaping at the sight.

" _That Flareon Girl is hiding more power than I thought."_ She thought to herself, teleporting. _"I thought I'd be more powerful than her, but she's definitely someone I shouldn't anger. This must be her when she's got a killing intent… but, what is that girl who looks like Shadow doing? Why is her aura like that? I think I'll leave this to her."_

Eon walked toward the false Shadow, who stood up and cracked her knuckles, stepping toward Eon.

Eon pulled back a punch infused with her flames that she threw, smashing through the false Shadow's guard and shattering her nose. Eon teleported through the flames, driving an elbow with the same amount of force to the back of her neck, a resounding crack being heard as she delivered a punch to her kidneys, flames exploding from the point of impact.

The false Shadow dropped to her knees, crying out in pain as she felt the fires rip through her. Eon stomped on her back, dropping her to the floor as the Flareon girl stood over her.

"Don't underestimate me." Eon growled. "I will not let you hurt my friends, no matter what."

"You have the power of a goddess." The false Shadow mused, groaning in pain. "But, there's a thing about goddesses: the demons typically overpower them."

A brilliant light exploded from the body of the false Shadow, sending Eon toppling over as she flipped herself to right her position. Eon's flames didn't die down, but she seemed surprised by this sudden power.

"How about I show you my true power?" the false Shadow smirked, her body beginning to crack as an almost demonic ooze began to pour out from where the cracks broke off, 'Shadow's' body falling away as it gave way to a strange form, a shapeless mass that formed itself into the shape of a woman, orange stars appearing for eyes as a pointed, jack o lantern-esque, sadistic grin formed, a ghostly presence wafting off of her.

"So, you're the shapeless demon, Mimikyu." Eon growled, her flames still hot. "I'm not impressed."

"I don't expect you to be." Mimikyu cackled. "I expect you to die."

"It'll take a lot more to kill me than you're capable of." Eon glared. "I'm the daughter of Arceus J. Multius, fighting legend. I will not fall to you so easily."

"Oh?" Mimikyu cackled. "You truly don't know why your mother is that powerful?! Priceless!"

"What are you talking about?" Eon asked, angry, yet confused.

"You have yet to realize your mother's true identity." Mimikyu cackled. "Her true origin and even your two friends' true origins! Pathetic!"

"What are you talking about!?" Eon demanded, her fire burning hotter as she glared straight through Mimikyu, the anger she was experiencing greater than any she'd felt before.

"You never once questioned why you don't look like either of your parents?" Mimikyu smirked, her shadowy form getting larger. "Or why your typing doesn't match either of them."

"Technically, my mother is every type." Eon's fire flickered as it grew hotter, beginning to blow out the windows around them from the heat.

"But, you are not." Mimikyu smirked. "You're a Flareon, but your typing doesn't match either of them."

"Well, duh." Eon said. "I'm a Flareon."

"But, neither of your parents is." Mimikyu cackled.

"The whole 'I'm adopted' thing isn't gonna shake me." Eon rolled her eyes. "I never cared about it."

"You weren't adopted." Mimikyu said. "You were reincarnated."

"So is everyone." Eon said. "Seriously, I've seen my old man's place. I know how all this stuff works."

"Oh, please." Mimikyu smirked. "You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?"

"What I understand" Eon growled. "Is I'm about to pound you so hard my boyfriend's going to be jealous."

"You always were such a lewd individual, Aeona." Mimikyu laughed wickedly, her shadows meeting Eon's flames, both of them dissipating upon contact with the power that they were emitting, destroying everything that crossed their paths.

"The actual fuck are you talking about?" Eon growled. "Who are you talking about? My name is Eon."

"That's such a stupid name." Mimikyu cackled. "did you really think that was your birth name? It' short for Aeona, you dumb bitch! Go ahead, show me your true power and anger! Let it burn you and consume you like the last time! Burn your existence down to cinders!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Eon shouted, her fire beginning to expand, the very walls of the school melting around her as it dissolved the building. Students ran left and right, some turning to look back at the Flareon girl as she gave a yell of pure anger, the screams of power pulsing through the fire she had generated.

Mimikyu actually backed up, her expression becoming nervous as she watched Eon's power rage from her at an alarming rate.

"How powerful is this girl?" She said quietly, her breath hitching nervously as she threw the locket she had worn while posing as Shadow at Eon.

Eon caught the locket, which was unharmed, looking down at it to feel the pulse of a soul inside of it.

"Shadow?" She asked, her expression turning angrier as she turned it toward Mimikyu again. "What did she do to you?"

"I removed her from her body and sealed her in there." Mimikyu's body smirked. "It was pretty easy too. I'll bet you don't know why to that either."

"The hell are you talking about?" Eon growled, taking a step toward Mimikyu that caused the ground under her to liquefy to the point of evaporation.

"This isn't her real body." Mimikyu chuckled. "It's a shell. You know why, but you refuse to admit it."

"She's that split soul being, isn't she?" Eon growled.

"Of course." Mimikyu chuckled. "Why couldn't you see it sooner, Aeona?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Eon yelled in rage, her fire intensifying, turning a bloody red as she charged at Mimikyu, slamming her fist into her face, knocking her back.

However, Eon didn't stop there. She teleported through fire to knee Mimikyu in the back, slamming her down into the ground. Rising up into the air, she fired a powerful blast of flames at her, letting out a roar as her body began to turn into flames, morphing itself into a new shape.

The Flareon girl landed on the ground, this time on all fours as she had shifted into a five foot tall creature of pure fire and rage. Her hands had morphed into paws, a fluffy, burning tail emerging from behind her, flickering like a forest fire. Her body grew fur and was a bloody, fiery orange in color, waving from the force of her fiery aura. Her eyes had turned from their orange color to a black, charcoal color, blue light reflecting from them as they glared straight ahead of her. Her scarf became a mane, waving like a fire as two long, pointed ears emerged from the side of her head and were black on the inside. Her teeth became fangs, sharp and angry looking.

"So, this is your true form." Mimikyu shuddered almost. "Impressive."

" **Silence, demon!"** Eon shouted, fire bursting from her mouth towards Mimikyu, engulfing her in flames as the two of them engaged in combat. Eon launched powerful fire from her mouth, burning Mimikyu severely and powerfully destroying the area around them further.

However, as the battle raged, Eon's eyes flickered from black to grey, the Flareon continuing to use her fire to attack Mimikyu, who simply took it, attacking back with her shadows.

Eon, her anger boiling over, gave out a powerful roar as the ground beneath Mimikyu exploded upward, magma and lava consuming the demon as Eon roared.

After the fire stopped, Eon's eyes shifted to grey, the Flareon falling over, her forme shifting back to her human forme. Her grey, not orange, eyes closed as she rolled onto her back, her breathing going silent.

 _In the Hall of Origin_

Arceus jolted upward, a jolt of pain and heartache shooting through her.

"No!" She shouted, opening a portal and jumping through it as she cried out with an anguished voice.

As she reappeared, she saw the lifeless form of Eon in the middle of the destroyed school. She picked her up, Eon's eyes opening slightly to reveal to Arceus their grey color.

"No." Arceus felt the sob emerge. "No, Eon. You can't… no."

She used her senses to feel for anything in her that could determine her status of living. There was a faint pulse of her soul, far more undetectable than any heartbeat. Arceus teleported as fast as she could, getting Eon to a bed and laying her down to rest. Mewtwo, seeing Arceus' troubled state, teleported himself to the site of the destroyed school, using his Psychic powers to rebuild it and extinguish the fires Eon had made with her powerful fire.

However, back at the battlefield, Mimikyu's body lay there as she panted, feeling the intense pain from the burning.

"That… hurt a lot." She said. "I shouldn't ever try that again. Angering the goddess of flames isn't something that I want to do often."

She looked and noticed that Shadow's locket was still there. She summoned up the last of her energy, crawling over to it and smirking as she crushed it in her hand. She smirked wider as she felt the soul empty into her, her form shifting to resemble Shadow's once again. However, the necklace, reforming itself, glowed black for a second as Shadow sat up, looking around, shocked.

"I… I'm free?" She asked. "H-how?"

 _With Lucario Girl_

The superheroine sat on the rooftop, waiting. She saw what had happened to the school and she saw it being repaired. She looked with a sigh to see the result.

"So" She said to herself. "She's that powerful. That could certainly cause a problem later on. But, as long as she's on our side, it should be fine, I suppose. Hopefully, she's more controllable that that right there, otherwise we're toast. I wonder what her true limits are if she's capable of that."

"what are you looking at?" Ledian Girl asked, flying in to see her sitting there.

"That Flareon girl must be trained to control her power." Lucario Girl said. "Otherwise, she's not only a danger to the world, she's a danger to herself. She destroyed this school from her flames alone. Not even an attack, her sheer aura did it."

"That's impressive." Ledian Girl gasped. "Are we sure we can train her properly?"

"Her power is linked to her emotions." Lucario Girl said. "As long as she is not as angry as that, she can be taught. But, the problem is that she may have died… I doubt it though. She is very strong. We could use her in the fight against Pangoro. She will be invaluable to stopping him."

"Are you sure?" Ledian Girl asked. Lucario Girl turned to her oldest friend, looking into the helmet, into her eyes.

"I am more sure than I've ever been before." She said. "that girl is very powerful and she needs guidance. She's a loose cannon that is out of control. If she is not contained, she may hurt herself or someone else more than undoubtedly."

"right." Ledian Girl sighed. "It's just that her element is already out of control on its own. Fire is the hardest to train, I've heard."

"I'm not sure that's true." Lucario Girl said. "But, I'm sure we can teach her if we try hard."

"Understood." Ledian Girl looked at Lucario Girl, her oldest friend and the first she ever trusted. "But, be careful. We can't afford to be careless with recruits, even if she does have the potential this one has. Letting Rua in was a shocking choice you gambled on and won. You might not be so lucky next time."

"I don't believe in luck." Lucario Girl said, standing and looking out over her city. "I believe in people and I believe in my friends. I will not give up on them. Rua proved herself and I'm confident that Eon will prove hers. Besides, there's something curious about her that I want to know."

"What?" Ledian Girl asked.

"Her aura is different than her parents." Lucario Girl said. "Never mind the different species, but she's different."

"I guess we'll find out later." Ledian Girl said. "Surprised you're out in the day."

"Same to you." Lucario Girl said.

"It would look suspicious if I came to you un-costumed." Ledian Girl said. "Besides, I like this outfit."

"You always did." Lucario Girl smirked. "I'm leaving. I was only needed to break up a couple of fights. We have to go now, so let's go."

"Right." Ledian Girl nodded as they left using their respective methods.

 _With Ace and Melody_

"So, you're saying they were corrupted by a demon?" Melody asked. "That is odd."

"How so?" Ace asked, the two sitting in a café, sipping some drinks. Being suspended, they couldn't return to school, so they decided to have some drinks at the café.

"Possession is a demon trait." Melody said. "But, the demons were said to have been wiped out."

"Like in the Great War?" Ace asked.

"I've read about that." Melody said. "The texts I read said something about the battle of the gods."

"battle of the gods?" Ace asked. "Like the Dragon Ball Z movie?"

"Uh, no." Melody said. "This was a battle between three forces that have been around in one form or another since ancient times. There was the demon, Zygarde, the king of the Earth and the one that formed the earth. There was the goddess, Arcea that resided in the heavens and formed space. Finally, there was Darevor, the demon that ruled the darkness and the underworld, though, this differs from the Distortion World in some ways, manly being the realm of pure darkness. It is he that began the concept of death. Of the three, Arcea was the one that could be classified as "good" by our societal standards, defending the human beings that populated the earth. Zygarde and Darevor often waged war with her in a three way destruction triangle. Arcea defended the humans while Zygarde tried to prevent the weaker humans from populating his world he made in his image while Darevor tried to steal their souls for his own gain. It is said that these two were eventually sealed by the humans, Arcea remaining to guard the humans should they arise. It is said that every five thousand years, the three forces wage war once again over the population."

"Arcea?" Ace asked. "That sounds like Arcey. But, her name is Arceus. She must have come from a group that honored the goddess."

"Potentially." Melody said. "However, one thing was odd in the text: it said that Darevor was shattered and split to be sealed. It also said that five godlike beings would emerge to fight the dark forces. I'm confused as to what that means."

"Huh." Ace said. "I guess I can ask Arcey some questions when I get back."

"I would like to accompany you." Melody said. "These texts always fascinated me and I would like to know more."

"Alright." Ace nodded as the two finished their drinks.

* * *

So, it seems there is a lot more than just a small battle of good and evil. What's going on and will Arcey have answers? Find out soon.


	9. Cressa

Chapter Eight: Cressa

" **Master,"** Lukara appeared in front of the closed portal, crossing her spectral arms. The room was dark, the alter still coated in the dried blood of Shaymin. **"I have returned. Please tell me what to do next."**

" _ **You've failed, haven't you,"**_ The voice emerged from the portal.

" **Is it that obvious?"** Lukara asked.

" _ **I'm growing impatient at this,"**_ The voice said. _**"First Cipher and now you."**_

" **Cipher failed as well?!"** Lukara exclaimed. **"How?!"**

" _ **A combination of a Dark type referring to himself as a Dakurai and a demon slayer."**_ The voice said.

" **Arceus?"** Lukara asked.

" _ **No,"**_ The voice said. _**"However, this Dakurai is a student of hers."**_

" **That's a problem,"** Lukara said. **"There's a possibility she is gathering strength to oppose you once again."**

" _ **She prevented my return once,"**_ The voice said. _**"She will not do so again. I have a perfect plan to defeat her."**_

" **What is that, master?"** Lukara asked.

" _ **I shall use her against herself."**_ The voice said. _**"As well as her meddlesome pupils."**_

" **I understand,"** Lukara nodded. **"What about the Encoridin?"**

" _ **Destroy her as best you can and bring her to me,"**_ The voice said. _**"You must not fail again."**_

" **Understood, master,"** Lukara said, leaving as the voice's evil chuckle could still be heard in the dark room.

 _With Ace and Shadow_

Ace and Shadow left their rooms the next morning, yawning heavily as they made their ways to breakfast. Fortunately they had woken up earlier than the alarm that was Arcey.

"I hope Eon's okay," Shadow said, sighing.

"She'll be fine," Ace shrugged. "She's Eon after all.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Shadow nodded. "She's the toughest person we know."

"Precisely," Ace said. "So, let's eat and let her sleep."

"Let's hope she sleeps well," Shadow said.

"It's Eon," Ace said. "She slept through that entire school day in the principal's office and he even knew Hyper Voice."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Shadow giggled. "I still need to thank her."

"For what?" Ace asked.

"Stopping Mimikyu," Shadow said. "She made her retreat."

"Oh yeah," Ace nodded. "Yeah, I guess we should thank her."

"Thank me for what?" A slightly limping, yet still as energetic as ever Eon walked over to the table, stretching and sitting down.

"How did you know we were even talking about you?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"I'm perceptive that way," Eon stuck her tongue out.

"I'll bet," Palkia chuckled. "You sure know where all the fights are so you can get in on them."

"And how many times have you beaten me because of that?" Eon asked.

Palkia was silent as Dialga rolled her eyes.

"I thought so," Eon smirked.

"Ace," Thirteen year old Cela said to Ace. "Can you train with me today?"

Cela wore long boots that went halfway up her thighs. They were a pretty floral green in color and resembled the grass. The soles of the boots were flat, but had treads to assist in combat, which Cela was quite proficient in. She wore a skirt that was a lighter green color. It was still pretty, but was a bit shorter than knee length to aid in her movement. Over it, she wore a skirt like veil that was translucent. It resembled the dew that sat on the grass. She wore a green top that was sleeveless and was the same color as the boots, but had flecks of the skirt's color in it. It held close to her body to allow more movement and to not rip as easily. She wore long gloves that just past her elbows. They were the same color as the boots and gave her almost a fairy princess look (despite her not being a Fairy type… which makes no sense to this day). However, those hands were very strong, strong enough for her to keep up with the older fighters. Cela's hair was green like a forest, a bit wild, but clearly a purposeful look to it. It was in sort of a bob, but had some spikes to it. Two antennae came up from it, attached to the headband in her hair. Said antennae were green in color as well, but a much lighter than her hair. Her eyes were azure, the color of the sky. They sparkled almost, giving her a look far beyond her innocence. If one looked at her, one would almost assume she wasn't a prodigy fighter.

"After school," Ace said.

"Alright," Cela nodded. "I have to go too."

"Of course, shrimp," Eon leaned on her with a single elbow. "We're in the same school."

"Don't remind me," Cela grumbled a little. "Every time you two make a mess, I always get funny looks since I live here too."

"Well, then I suppose you'll have to stick with me, squirt." Dialga pulled Cela closer.

"Heck no!" Cela struggled to get away. "You just wanna lord your Pokéforme over me."

"Aww, that's not completely true," Dialga said. "I also wanna show you I'm much stronger than you too."

"Now, Dialga, be nice," Arcey crossed her arms. "If the tables were reversed, how do you think you would feel?"

"I wouldn't care," Dialga shrugged.

"I'll hold you to that," Arcey chuckled. "When she surpasses you, I'll let you see how you react."

"Whatever," Dialga shrugged, letting go of Cela. The Forest Pokémon jumped back to her seat, shuddering.

"So, what are you going to do about what those weird girls asked us?" Shadow asked Ace.

"Oh yeah…" Ace sighed, remembering the weird conversation they'd had with the weird girls in question.

 _Flashback_

"Hey, wait up!" A voice called out to Ace, Shadow, and Eon, who were walking to school.

"Who are you guys?" Eon asked, turning around.

"Uh, that's not important," Another said, this time quicker than the other. "What is important is that you listen to us."

The trio looked at the group, which seemed to be comprised of five females, stood there. They seemed really unfamiliar, yet very familiar at the same time.

The leader, or at least the one in the front where the leader would normally be, was dressed in simple shoes that were black in color. They had a single strap and seemed to be made of a very comfortable leather. They didn't go up past her ankles, but seemed to hold firm. Her sin was pale, as pale as a sheet of paper, if not more so. She looked almost as if she were a ghost. She wore long black socks that went up just past her knees. They seemed to be made of shadows and wisped like fog in the wind. She wore a skirt that left an inch of space between them and the socks. It also seemed to be made of shadows and wispy every which way. Her top was a loose shirt that fit with the skirt. It was black as well, but had a white design. She wore a jacket over it that was white in color and had a band sewn onto the chest and the left arm. The jacket was unzipped and unbuttoned, flowing freely as her hands were in her pockets. Around her neck and entangling with her hair was a scarf that was a bloody red color. It seemed to be almost demonic in its look, far more evil feeling than Ace's own. Her hair was as white as snow, flowing down past her waist. It was ghostly and seemed to have a mind of its own almost. A varying amount fell over her shoulders, but it seemed unnaturally doing so. Her bangs were coming down, covering her left eye completely. Her visible eye was a piercing cobalt color, dark and mysterious. It could be argued the other was the same, but there was a possibility it wasn't. They were gentle, yet showed much battling experience. She stood at Ace's height. Her aura even screamed she was a fighter.

The girl to her right was dressed in a long, flowing green skirt that covered her ankles. It seemed to be manipulated by some sort of psychic power that she possessed. Her skin was pale as well, but nowhere near as pale as the girl next to her. She wore a pair of white boots with two inch heels in them. They went halfway up her calves, a zipped allowing her to easily get in and out of them. They had laces on the front, but that was mostly to keep it tightly on her foot when it was on. The socks she wore were green, though hidden by the skirt, and stopped just above her boots. Her top was a blouse that was white in color. It was long sleeved and almost covered her hands. Underneath that, she wore a green shirt that was thinner, but mostly used to cover what the opened blouse (the blouse's top three of seven buttons were unbuttoned) didn't. Her hair was long, almost as long as the previous girl's, but just not quite. It was a startling green color, an almost mystical variant of it. Streaks of a sort of shadowy blackness populated parts of it, however, but it didn't take away from the look of it. It looked very soft despite this female seeming like she'd been through some tough battles on her own. Two thick strands fell over her shoulders in a graceful way almost. Her bangs were softly pushed to the sides to show off her face. Her eyes were a crimson as piercing as the cobalt of the girl next to her. However they seemed softer, though just as experienced. She seemed to carry a shyness and elegance, despite seeming like she was the most powerful of the group (not that she looked like it at all). She wore a necklace, but it was tucked into her shirt. She wore an armband tied tightly around her arm with the same symbol as the previous girl. She also had it sewn into her blouse.

The girl to the left of the supposed leader was a girl dressed in a pair of yellow orange sneakers. They had fiery orange laces and seemed to be on fire themselves. Her skin seemed to have a good tan going, which worked for her. Her socks were black, but had flame patterns on them. She wore fiery orange jeans that hugged her close, but still seemed to allow free movement. She had on a tight, flaming orange shirt with yellow flames decorating it, almost as if she was fully proclaiming to be a Fire Type. Over that, she wore a vest that seemed to have fire drawn onto it. The vest was a cream color and made of denim like jeans. It had red flames drawn onto it as well as some white ones lapping up at the top. Sewn into it was the same symbol as the other two girls, just over her heart. She wore orange, fingerless gloves, both with the symbol on them. The palms of the gloves had white fires drawn onto them. Around her neck, a scarf sat, seemingly comprised of fire itself. It was a cream color, an odd color for a fire, but still a good color for her. Her hair was a blazing orange color that seemed to be on fire itself. It was tied in a ponytail in the back that went to her ribs. The front of her hair was wild and unkempt, coming down over her eyes almost. It was also a yellowish orange color and seemed to stick up in places. While the leader's hair seemed to be groomed to cover her eye, this was a much wilder, more unkempt covering. Two strands also came straight down near her shoulders, but didn't go over as they were too short. Her eyes were a blazing, powerful, fiery orange with coal black flecks in them, almost to symbolize her Fire typing. She seemed to be the most battle hungry of the group as well.

The person to the right of the girl in green and white wore shoes that were a mix of purples and pinks, the colors bleeding together to make an odd amalgamation of color. The laces were alternating between pink and blue, a strange combination indeed. She wore a pair of cargo pants that was a strange mix of colors as well. It was purple on half of the pockets and pink on the other half. The pants themselves were blue with spots of both pink and purple mixed throughout. Her t-shirt was a swirl of the three colors, but it seemed like a refined mix of the colors, not a haphazard mixture. She wore cloves that had fingers and were almost like biker's gloves. They were blue with a pink spot on the back and a purple spot on the palms of the hands. Tied around her arm was a band with the symbol on it, but she also had it on a headband. The armband was pink and the headband was blue. Her hair was a split down the middle of pink and purple. The side on the right was the pink color, almost like a cotton candy bubblegum mixed with magenta. The left side was purple, almost like a royal color mixed with magenta. Her bangs were yellow, dirty blonde to be specific, and hung over her face. Her eyes were a distinct mix of pink and purple as well, both eyes seeming to be both colors, but not at the same time. It was a strange way she looked, but she didn't seem to be all that dangerous socially. A distinct Psychic power could be sensed from her, but a Fairy essence could also be sensed.

The final girl, to the left of the fiery girl, was wearing long green boots that went up to her knees. They seemed to be made of leather and looked like long combat boots. They also resembled the color of grass and the forests. She wore a pair of shorts that had a skirt in the front half (pretty sure it's called a skort, but don't quote me on that). It was a whitish green almost and seemed to wave. She had on a green top that was a darker green and had gloves attached. They were all a dark green, almost like the grass and the boots. Her gloves had no fingers, but a single loop grabbed her middle finger to hold them up. Her chest area seemed to be glowing slightly, her body seemingly using power. Sewn onto the backs of the gloves as well as on the chest of her top was the symbol again. She had hair that looked like blades of grass, flowing down her back and curling almost all the way back up. It seemed to be alive (in an unnatural way) and growing all on its own. It was a color in between the yellowish greens and dark greens of her outfit. Her eyes were a sky blue, azure even, and they seemed to show great power. She looked as if she was a powerful witch able of controlling time. Of the five, she was clearly the oldest, having at least fifteen years on the others.

The symbol they all wore looked like a wisp of black smoke curling around a bloody red moon, a green and blue hourglass with gears making it up sitting In the middle of the moon as five different colored stars gathered around. One was pink and purple, another black, another white, another green, and the final orange. Green and white lightning was depicted as having struck the hourglass, shattering it partially. The moon was burning on fire of a raging degree, having been an effect of the duality of it. The moon was also eclipsing, seeming to be fading away. In the background, the yin-yang symbol could be seen, but it was a distorted pink and purple color.

"Who are you?" Ace asked again.

"Again, it's, uh, not important," The leader said. "What is important is that you're all in danger."

"How so?" Eon asked. "And, what's with that weird symbol on your clothes?"

"This symbol is in reference and reverence of the moment that shattered and changed us," The eldest said. "We wear it to keep track of what we must do in this universe."

"Uh, you do that," Ace said. "But, tell us of this danger."

"There is a being far more powerful than you could imagine," The shy girl said. "He will destroy your time unless you get ready and use your strengths to stop him. He destroyed our time; do not let him do the same to yours."

"That's terrible," Shadow gasped. "How can we stop it?"

"Simply become what you're supposed to be," The mixed girl said, looking down. "Now, let us alone. We must continue forward so we are not tracked."

"Uh, okay," The trio said as they teleported away.

 _Present_

"They sure were strange," Eon said. "The one looked like your cousins mashed up in a blender."

"They certainly did," Shadow nodded. The Gardevoir gijinka glanced at her watch, gasping.

"We're gonna be late!" She exclaimed, grabbing Ace and Eon and dragging them out the door, Cela in tow.

 _At school_

"Say, there's Melody." Ace said.

"You gonna hit it?" Eon asked.

"Not everyone is as sex crazed as you, Eon," Shadow rolled her eyes.

"Hey, if I was into chicks, I'd rock her like a hurricane." Eon grinned. "Also, if I wasn't taken like currently."

"How was the pregnancy test by the way?" Ace raised an eyebrow.

"Negative," Eon sighed in relief. "Most nervous I've ever been in my life."

"Perhaps you could just stay abstinent?" Shadow shrugged.

"Nah," Eon shrugged back. "Say who are those two with Melody? They're definitely new."

"You pay attention to people at this school?" Ace asked.

"I paid attention to Melody," Eon said.

"Because she can fight," Ace said.

"My point still stands that they're new," Eon said.

"True," Ace and Shadow nodded. "So, let's go introduce ourselves."

The three walked over to the other trio, one of the girls hiding behind Melody and the other new girl.

"Hey, Ace," Melody said, the other non-hiding girl staring at Ace.

Melody was wearing pretty much the same as when she'd first met the trio.

The shy girl was dressed in a grey pair of leggings that were loose, yet form fitting. They went with her movement well, but seemed very comfortable and loose at the same time. She was wearing sneakers that seemed a poor fit. They were a light pink color. Their laces were an ashy grey, the color of stone. Over the leggings, she wore a short pink skirt that was frilly and pink and small. It was cute and gave her a childish look, which was fine. She wore a long sleeved pink blouse as well. The blouse was buttoned up and it had a whitish tint to the pink in it. On her hands she wore mittens (despite it being late in the school year, when it was warmer out). They were ashy grey and seemed very thick. Her hands had to be sweating bullets under there (as far as the trio could guess). Her hair was a pink that was almost a crystalline color and look. It was braided into twin tails that went down her shoulders in the front. In the back, she had a long ponytail as well that went to the small of her back. She had what looked like a small gem in her hair. It was a pinkish colored ruby whose value was unknown (not that it was necessarily extremely valuable, it was just impossible to determine its value). Her eyes were a ruby red color, sparkling like diamonds. She glanced out at the group, hiding behind Melody and the other girl.

The other girl was dressed much more expressively. She wore pink high heels that looked like a chore to walk in. She had on a pair of blue tights that hugged her legs very closely. They seemed to be intentionally tight, showing off her curves in her legs. Like the more timid of the two, she also wore a short pink skirt, but this one was frillier and more flowing. It also went a little farther down so as to have more flow. Her top consisted of a bubblegum pink halter top with a blue gem hanging from her neck. The gem sparkled brilliantly, but seemed to be an eye catcher. She wore a blue vest over the halter top. The vest had several pockets, but they were carefully hidden so as not to draw too much attention to themselves. Her wrists were adorned with bracelets, several on each. They looked to be a bit more valuable that the idiotic rubber bands some students used to wear. Her hair was almost a golden blonde and curved into a peculiar shape. If looked at from the sides, it could be seem as a bob curling to her head, but from the front, it showed a peculiar part sticking up. Her eyes were blue, sparkling with a strange emotional point, staring straight at Ace still.

"Who're they?" Ace asked.

"Oh, lemme just get to that," Melody said. "The blonde's Cressa and the shy one's Diana. Say hi, Diana."

"D-Dark type," Diana said, refusing to come out from behind Melody.

"I gotta say, this one's pretty good looking," Cressa walked over to Ace, licking her lips. "I like that buff, bad boy look you've got going."

"Um, excuse me?" Ace asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I certainly will," Cressa smirked, her hands immediately going to his chest, beginning to feel it. "Ooooooh, yesssss! I like that feel in a man."

"Uh, stop?" Ace asked, gulping as he stepped back a bit. Cressa stepped forward, a lusty glint in her eyes. Shadow's eyebrow twitched as she watched this, her fist almost instinctively clenching as she reached for her pendant.

"No you don't," Eon reached for Shadow's wrist. "We're not going through that shit show again. You let that happen ain't no one gonna stop it."

"I'm willing to take a couple risks," Shadow said, reaching once again.

"For simple jealousy?" Eon raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not above it," Shadow said.

"So," Cressa said to Ace. "What's your type? You into flirty? How about someone with a nice pair? Or are you the type who likes to get… kinky?"

"I would love the type that isn't you," Ace said.

"Oh, I'm sure I can change that," Cressa smirked. "Let's see just how much you'd like me after this."

She walked Ace to a wall, which wasn't far behind, and pinned him to it. Ace, not wanting to hit a female outside of sparring class, simply resisted her. However, Cressa soon won out, leaning in to plant a deep and sensual kiss on Ace's lips.

That action irritated Shadow to her limit, causing her to wrench her hand from Eon's grip and grab her pendant, ripping it off with some force. Eon stepped back at this point as Melody looked very confused at the events.

The world around Shadow seemed to bend towards her as a powerful force began to creep from Shadow's body. Her eyes bled black as they shifted to a blood color on the whites of them. Her skin began to blacken, cracks seeming to form out of blackness as even her hair began to get them. Shadow's eyes were now filled with a strange lusty look in her eyes as well… though this was more of a bloodlust than a lust for anything physical. Her teeth lengthened a bit (well, two to be precise) and she walked over to Cressa, throwing the blonde off of Ace.

After she'd done so, she put her pendant back on, cracking her neck.

"Uh, thanks," Ace said. "That was one weird girl… she did some weird shit with her tongue."

"I handled it," Shadow smiled. "I didn't lose control this time either."

"I'm glad," Ace put an arm around Shadow as they walked back over.

"So what's up with shy girl over there?" Eon asked.

"She's just shy," Melody glanced back at the now trembling Diana, who seemed even more disturbed since Shadow's temporary transformation.

"Seems to be unnaturally so," Shadow said, walking over to the trembling girl. "Hey, Diana was it? My name is Shadow. How about I introduce my friends?"

The girl looked at Shadow in some fright. The Gardevoir gijinka put on her best smile, the shy girl looking at her and contemplating her next action. She slowly reached out a hand. Shadow took it, leading her over to Eon.

"This is Eon," Shadow said. "She's a bit of a hothead, but she's very nice once you get to know her."

"Sup," Eon said, giving a small two finger salute to Diana. Diana nodded, putting on a small smile as her mitten clad hand held Shadow's tightly. Shadow walked her over to Ace, Diana hiding behind Shadow.

"It's okay," Shadow turned, gently putting her hands on Diana's shoulders. "Ace is my best friend. I've known him since we were little. He will not harm you one bit."

"D-Dark type…" Diana whispered softly, shaking her head and putting her hands above her head.

"What scares you about Dark types?" Shadow asked, still gently holding her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I promise."

Diana shook her head, clenching her eyes shut tight. Melody got Shadow's attention with a gesture, shaking her head and giving the 'drop it' gesture. Shadow nodded in understanding as she gave Diana a hug closely. Diana stopped trembling, feeling the warm embrace Shadow offered.

"It's alright, Diana," Shadow said, the power of her Emotion Psychosis daintily allowing her to calm the timid girl. "You're perfectly safe with me, I promise."

Diana looked up at Shadow with trembling, tear filled eyes that held the slightest hope that what Shadow was saying was true. Shadow gave a genuine smile to tell her that she was in no way lying and that she would keep her word as best she could.

Diana returned the hug, holding Shadow close, almost like a child to their mother. Shadow held her close, allowing her to feel warm and secure.

"How strange," Melody mused. "She's normally not like this, even with my mentor. Shadow's got a gift."

"Well, while she's distracted, I think I oughta get with me some hunky dark type," Cressa licked her lips lustily, returning to the area of play.

"I will dismember you," Shadow said to her telepathically.

"Oooh, I can do that too, girly," Cressa returned with her own. "Now, if you're not gonna take him, back off and let someone else have a turn."

At this, Shadow's face hit a brilliant shade of crimson, the others looking confused as Cressa marched up to Ace.

"Time for Round two," She smirked, reaching to grab Ace once again. "I think I'm gonna take you to the dance."

"Dance?" Ace, Eon, and Shadow questioned. However, before the flirty Psychic type could answer, the bell for classes rang. Ace and Eon, who had already been chewed out by the teacher once before, took off like a rocket, Melody and Cressa on their heels, thought Cressa for a very different reason.

"Well, we should get to class," Shadow said.

"D-Do you have classes with me?" Diana asked. "I-I'd like to stay with you… i-if you're okay with that."

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine with that," Shadow giggled slightly. "It's always good to have someone who isn't a fighter to their dying breath."

"Melody fought a lot back in her old dojo," Diana said softly, letting out a giggle of her own that warmed Shadow's heart. "Her teacher said she was a reckless student, but she always did good in the fighting itself.

"Well, that's good," Shadow giggled more. "Well, how about we head to our next class? Yours is English class next, right?"

"Yes," Diana nodded once. "I have that next."

"Say, why are you guys transferring so late anyway?" Shadow asked.

"Melody's teacher told us to follow her here." Diana said. "She also thought it would be safer for me…"

"Safer for you?" Shadow asked.

"I-I don't want to talk about it," Diana shook her head rapidly. "I-I think I'll tell you someday… but… can you keep a secret?"

"I'll carry it to my grave if you want me to," Shadow said with a determined smile.

"Th-Thanks," Diana smiled. "I-I trust you. I-I promise I'll tell you… just not today."

"Alright," Shadow nodded, taking Diana's hand as the two walked to their class.

 _With Arcey_

"So, you're absolutely sure Cela'll be fine?" Arcey asked Dialga.

"Hey, I know how she fights," Dialga shrugged. "If you wanna put her on the big training roster, then go ahead. Besides, she's at school; what could go wrong at school?"

"You'd honestly be surprised," Arcey sighed. "If Mina's cartoons are anything to go by."

"What should we do about keeping an eye on Eon?" Deoxys asked. "I could go make sure she stays fine."

"No, she wouldn't like that," Arcey sighed. "I heard her say to Ace, and I quote, "I can take it on all fours, I can handle this shit show of a school day"."

"Uh, what does that mean?" Deoxys asked, a slight blush coming to Dialga's as she coughed.

"I'm sure I don't want to know," Arcey said. "But, that only means I should. I'll just ask her later."

"You sure you want to go down that trail?" Deoxys raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure, but as her mother, I have to," Arcey sighed.

"Say, I always wondered," Deoxys said. "She's your natural kid, right?"

"What do you mean?" Arcey asked.

"She's not adopted, is she?" Dialga asked her teacher.

"No," Arcey said. "Ten painful hours of getting a Fire Type out of me convinced me of that."

"Then, why doesn't she have any of you guys' types?" Dialga asked. "You're Normal or whatever and Gir is Ghost and Dragon. She's also not even the same species as either of you."

"Well, technically, I'm not Normal type," Arcey said. "I'm every type. But, as for why that is, her birth was a special sort of reincarnation."

"What do you mean?" Dialga asked.

"Well," Arcey said with a heavy sigh. "There's a story that must be told: a story about a goddess."

"A goddess?" Deoxys asked.

"Yes," Arcey said. "A goddess. However, you must learn of her origins."

"Alright," Dialga said.

"Well," Arcey said. "A long time ago, there was a group of gods and goddesses that gathered after the creation of this world. These gods and goddesses were the leaders and creaters of the elements that drive this world in its beauty. There was Aeona the goddess of Fire, Lucia the goddess of Darkness, Mercy the goddess of Light… er, Fairies and Psychics if you look at a modern translation, Vayora the goddess of the Water and the Ice, Tunra the god of Thunder and Lightning, Dracon god of the mighty Dragons, and Gaia the Earth Goddess… she ruled Rocks and the Ground. There were also Aeora the Air god as well, but he's not talked about much. But, the point is, Aeona was the outcast goddess."

"Outcast goddess?" Deoxys and Dialga asked.

"Correct," Arcey nodded. "As the story goes, long ago, she stole the stones that empowered the elements themselves and scattered them around the world, making the Evolution stones we know today. For this curse, she was to be reincarnated again and again and again until the day the Demon of the Earth is sealed permanently. Essentially, she is supposed to come out when he comes and is to do battle, only to die and be reincarnated when he is brought back again."

"That sounds horrible," Deoxys said.

"What's that got to do with Eon?" Dialga asked. "Wait… don't tell me she's the incarnation of this goddess chick."

"It is precisely what she is," Arcey said. "My family has kept the secret of this for generations, but we always knew she'd be born of our line, as she is our ancient ancestor as well as the sone of the elder goddess Arcea, Arceo, in a… less than typical union."

"What does that mean?" Dialga asked.

"It wasn't pretty, consensual, or liked at all." Arcey said. "It is something we've tried to shun, but we simply can't avoid destiny. However, we are capable of trying to become something more than that."

"So, you have the powers of the elder goddess?" Dialga asked.

"Oh, god no," Arcey said. "However, Aeona also stole his plates of power so that he couldn't use his full strength. Those in my line have gathered them over the years and we've managed to seal them up so that one day, one of us could use his power."

"Why don't you?" Dialga asked. "I mean, you could stop all of your foes with that."

"I can't," Arcey said. "It's far too corrupting a power. But… back to Eon… as she is the reincarnation of the goddess, I feared that Zygarde, the earth demon would resurrect. We managed to stop his followers once before Eon was born, but they've clearly gone into hiding. Unfortunately, unless we stop all of them, we cannot prevent his return."

"Is that what you started training us for?" Dialga asked.

"Not entirely," Arcey sighed. "I had wanted to simply bring up a generation to protect us once I and my friends had passed. However, two beings had decided to change things."

"What do you mean?" Dialga asked.

"Two cultists tried to bring the demon Darevor to life again," Arcey said. "However, they were stopped, but eon being here at the same time as them is troublesome."

"Why?" Deoxys asked.

"It means that there will be an all-out war soon," Arcey said. "And we're in the middle of it."

"That's definitely a problem," Dialga said. "Well, what do we do?"

"We train and get ready to fight," Arcey said matter-of-factly.

 _Elsewhere_

Kiria sat at her desk, bored out of her mind. The day seemed to be dragging on and staying awake was getting more and more difficult. She couldn't understand how people lived lives like that, but she certainly wasn't going to stop. She looked at the clock, groaning slightly when she realized class wasn't even half over.

" _At least the dance tonight will give me some fun,"_ She thought to herself, sighing as she put her head on her desk in an attempt to sleep some of her tiredness away. She couldn't just not sleep or else she'd be too tired for later.

A shout next to her startled her awake. She looked up to see the teacher, crossing her arms, looking down at her.

"Enjoying your little nap, miss Chokerien," She asked.

"I was about to," Kiria muttered.

"Miss, if that's how you're going to act in my class, then I think you should head to the principal's office," The teacher said. Kiria got up, trudging to the office, promptly falling asleep in a chair there. Dee and Rua were also there, also falling asleep in the chairs.

Principal Steelix peeked out of his door, sighing as he pushed the chairs into his office.

Once inside, he clapped his hands to wake them up.

"I'm up!" Kiria stood straight up.

"I'm aware you are now," Principal Steelix said as the other two quickly stood up. "Now, you three, I've been made aware you've been falling asleep in class."

"Had a late night," Kiria said.

"I'm aware," Principal Steelix crossed his arms. "Your antics have been getting recognition."

"Haven't been close to our goal yet, sir," Dee said.

"You'll get it soon enough," Principal Steelix nodded. "I have confidence in you three."

"Thanks, sir," Rua said, yawning. "You'd make one of us."

"How has it been going with your newest addition?" Principal Steelix asked.

"She's… feisty," Kiria sighed. "That's about the best word for it."

"Well, I'm sure you can handle it," Principal Steelix said. "I have faith in you. Now, get back to class and get ready to go to the dance later."

* * *

So, it seems like this should be an interesting dance. Hopefully nothing bad happens. Interesting flashback, what with the (updated designs of) time travelers. Those of you who read the original would know who these guys are. And, for those of you, I'm actually working on remastering Team Lunar Fire too.

This is back after a bit of a hiatus. I hope to continue it soon. I hope you enjoy it still.


End file.
